


Dark Wishes

by fanficshiddles



Series: Dark Wishes [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Beating, Bondage, Controlling, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Dominant Loki, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hair-pulling, Hand Cuffs, Jonathan Pine - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki Feels, Murder, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Loki, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Spanking, Stabbing, Teasing, Threesome, Tickling, Violence, Wet Dream, bdsm club, club, dark wishes, paddle spanking, possessive, protective, protective leader, rope, tom hiddleston - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 86,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has just moved to London. Despite warnings from her friend, Jess still gets in with the wrong crowd of Loki and his gang.<br/>But what happens when a man called Jonathan Pine enters the gang and starts eyeing up Loki's new girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jess sat down at a small table in the corner of the small yet cosy pub. She took off her scarf and draped it, along with her jacket, over the back of her chair. She had just sorted her hair out over her shoulder when her friend, Annie joined her with their drinks.

‘So how did the move go?’ Annie asked.

Jess had just moved to London a few days ago. It had been her dream for years to move to the big city. She finally had saved up enough money to support herself comfortably for a few months to give her time to find a job. London wasn’t cheap and it had taken her a long time to save up enough to pay for living expenses to get her started comfortably. Annie had lived in London all her life, so Jess was lucky to have her as a friend.

‘It went smoothly. I still have so many boxes to unpack though. They were looming over me this morning when I woke up, but I just couldn’t be bothered yet.’ Jess laughed as she took a sip of her drink and sat back in her chair with a relieved sigh.

‘I’m just so happy to finally be here. Knowing that after a few days I don’t have to get the train back home again. We can finally meet up every weekend!’ Jess said excitedly.

Annie joined her excitement and they proceeded to drink. 

During the course of the night, a group of men walked into the pub. There were 5 of them, 2 of them had girls on their arms. But there was one of the men in particular that caught Jess’ attention. He was very tall and had broad shoulders. He had long black hair that fell just below his shoulders. His eyes were piercing blue and Jess found herself thinking that he looked like a god or a sculpture.

But what got her the most, was the wicked grin that he sent her way along with a cheeky wink that got her stomach churning.

‘Who’s that?’ Jess asked as she turned her gaze back to Annie.

But Annie was looking at her with wide eyes.

‘That is Loki. He is a very dangerous man and the fact that he winked at you, is not good.’ Annie said warningly.

‘What do you mean by dangerous? He is gorgeous, that’s for sure.’ Jess grinned and looked over her shoulder again towards Loki, but quickly looked away again as he was also eyeing her up.

‘He owns a night club called Dark Wishes. Haven’t you heard of it?’ Annie asked.

‘No. But surely owning a club isn’t such a bad thing. How does that make him dangerous?’

‘Dark Wishes is not only a night club. It has a basement below, beneath the usual drinks and music. The basement is a BDSM club.’

‘Ok… Again, that’s not a bad thing really. How does all of this’ Before Jess could finish, Annie continued.

‘That’s not the bad thing. The bad thing, is that they deal heavily in drugs and importing of illegal goods. They carry out murders or kidnappings for wealthy clients. They are well known in London with the police and criminal side of things, and nobody messes with them. They cover up well so the police never have anything against them. Loki is the leader, the most dangerous. He is not afraid to get his hands dirty and he has killed people. Apparently, he doesn’t believe in using guns and he uses knives instead. It’s said he can throw a knife at the same speed as a bullet.’

Jess’ eyes widened at what she was just told. But she couldn’t deny, knowing all of that only intrigued her more in the man. Albeit scare her a tiny bit.

‘But it’s not like he’s not killed or hurt anyone for the sake of it… Right?’ Jess asked her friend.

‘No idea. But he is capable of killing for money. Who knows what else he might do. It wouldn’t surprise me if he has killed for the sake of it and maybe even raped people.’ Annie said as she lowered her voice more.

‘Have you ever saw him with a girl?’ Jess couldn’t resist asking.

‘No. I’ve only ever seen him twice before. Once was in another club, before he opened his. And the second time was just in passing on the street. I don’t get why he would come to a pub when he could get alcohol in his own place. It’s weird.’

Annie was really accusing of Loki. But Jess couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to him that what met the eye. He had a look about him which she guessed could be dangerous, but he hadn’t done anything to wrong her yet. As she hadn’t even met the man yet. So why should she be so quick to judge?

During the rest of the night, Jess kept glancing round to take a look at Loki. A few of the times Loki would look over or was already looking at her when she turned around. Every time their eyes met, she got butterflies in her stomach.

Jess excused herself to the toilet. She would have to walk right past Loki, so she had a plan. She had no idea where her boldness came from, but as she walked by him she let her hand lightly touch his shoulder. Then she could feel his eyes on her as she walked on to the toilets.

Loki bit his lip as he watched her disappear into the girl’s toilets. There was something about her that had him drawn towards her. Of course, he had plenty of girls throwing themselves at him. But they didn’t know who he was or what he done. Never before had he had a girl that knew about him, openly flirt with him. He found it refreshing and intriguing. He had spotted her when he walked in, of course she was beautiful. With her long wavy brown hair, deep brown eyes and nice legs that were showing beneath her dress. He admired her boldness aswell, from the way she touched his shoulder as she walked passed him.

Loki knew that Annie was wary of him. He could tell by her body language when he walked in and he knew that she had told Jess about him. That’s what made him more interested in Jess. How she wasn’t scared of him. Most of the time when girls found out about his job, they ran a mile.

However Loki knew that Jess was new in London and would have no idea about him until now. He knew of her because he had seen a picture and profile of her previously. Unknown to Jess and Annie, he owned the apartment block that she had just moved into. But he had one of his friends do all the visits, so he just dealt with the money side of it. But he knew every single person that lived in his apartments. He made it his business to know everyone.

Before Loki and his men left the pub, he told the bartender to get the girls another round on him. When the bartender gave the drinks to Jess and Annie, they both looked round at Loki. He raised his own glass over at them and smirked at Jess.

‘This is not good.’ Annie said to Jess as she quickly downed her drink.

‘Why? He’s only being friendly.’ Jess shrugged.

‘No. He is flirting with you and taking an interest. The fact you are clearly flirting back is really bad too. We should go after this drink.’ Annie pushed Jess’ last drink towards her.

‘Aw come on. Don’t be such a spoil sport.’ Jess laughed.

A minute later Loki and his men left. On his way by he stopped briefly beside Jess. He leaned down and placed his hand onto her shoulder, causing her skin to tingle under his touch.

‘Enjoy the rest of your night, ladies.’ He said right against Jess’ ear. He only briefly flicked his gaze up to Annie, but his attention had all been on Jess.

Jess nearly melted into a puddle on the floor from hearing his voice. She had never before heard a voice so erotic before. Before she could even gather her thoughts together, Loki left.

‘I think I just came.’ Jess giggled to Annie as she used her hand to try and fan herself.

‘Seriously, Jess?’ Annie glared at her.

‘You cannot tell me he isn’t sexy? His voice too, wow. Annie, seriously why have you not already tried to tap that?’

‘Because he is dangerous god dammit, Jess!’ Annie yelled at her.

‘Come on. I want to go home now.’ Annie gulped down the last of her drink.

‘Fine.’ Jess rolled her eyes.

But Jess had other plans instead of going home. This night was only getting started for her.

 

Loki was doing a bit of work behind the bar when he got back from the pub meeting he had had. While he didn’t do a lot of work around the club, he did enjoy it sometimes. He usually just made sure everything ran smoothly along with the other jobs on the side. 

His mind kept drifting off to that lovely girl, Jess he saw earlier in the pub. It was definitely the boldness of her that got him. 

But he was pleasantly surprised when the girl on his mind walked right into his club. To start with she looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she looked around the busy club. 

But she made her way over to the bar and then she spotted him. He noticed a lovely shade of red rise up on her cheeks as she reached him. 

‘Why hello again, darling. Where’s your friend?’ Loki asked as he threw the towel over his shoulder and placed down a glass.

Jess had to clench her thighs together. His voice was like silk and it was as though it was just swimming through her veins. 

‘She went home. Couldn’t keep up with my pace. Heard this was a great club so thought I would come and check it out.’ Jess shrugged and carefully climbed onto one of the bar stools. 

‘Well then, what can I get for you?’ Loki chuckled.

Loki decided there and then that he definitely wanted her...

And Loki always got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki kept pouring drink after drink for Jess. She happily accepted them all as she stayed on the stool at the bar chatting to him. He was very charming and there was constant flirting between the two of them. Jess couldn’t stop wriggling on her chair, being so close to Loki. His voice alone was enough to make her squirm.

‘So what brings you to London?’ Loki asked her.

‘I’ve always loved visiting here. There’s just always so much more things to do. More opportunities, great night life. It’s just much better. It has been my dream to move here for years and now I finally have.’

‘Good for you. It takes guts to make a big move to a big city like this. Have you got a job?’

‘Not yet. I have enough money saved up to last me for 3 or 4 months. So the job hunting starts tomorrow.’ Jess smiled.

A light bulb idea went off in Loki’s mind. He was always looking for bar staff, but because of the other stuff they ran it wasn’t so easy getting reliable people. Two of his men’s wives worked in the club, Sasha and Tess. But two weren’t enough and sometimes meant he and some of his men had to work nights. Which took them away from the other side of business a lot more than he liked.

But he had a good feeling and a good vibe from Jess. She obviously knew about him and what he done for a living. Yet here she was, flirting with him and looking quite relaxed in his company and in his club. Perhaps she was just what he was looking for. He needed someone that would turn a blind eye to the other goings on that went on.

While he wanted to jump her bones and have his way with her, he had to make sure if she was trustworthy first. He didn’t just let anyone into his life, more so on a personal level, until he knew them more. But if she was to work for him, that would be the perfect opportunity to scope her out more.

‘Do you have any experience in bar work?’ Loki’s question threw Jess of a little.

‘Uhh, a little bit. I worked in a small local for about 2 years when I turned 18. It’s been a while though.’

‘Well, I need a barmaid. So how about you come back here tomorrow at 2 and we discuss things through?’ Loki smiled his brilliant smile at Jess.

Even if Jess didn’t want to work for him, she found she would have been unable to say no anyway.

‘Really? That would be great. Thank you very much.’ Jess couldn’t stop smiling now either.

‘Another drink?’ Loki asked as he winked at her.

‘Sure.’ Jess nodded.

Her eyes were drawn to his hands as he poured out the cocktail for her. He had long slender fingers and her mind briefly wondered to what else those hands could do. Loki smirked as he noticed her watching him. When she made eye contact she blushed and quickly looked down at the glass in her hands.

When it was closing time for the club and the last orders were in, Jess took her purse out.

‘How much am I due?’ She asked as she started sifting through the notes in her purse.

‘It’s on the house.’ Loki said as he waved his hand at her to dismiss her paying.

Jess was a little startled as she thought back to all the drink she had. It must have been at least £30 - £50 worth of drink. Knowing how expensive clubs were in London. And his club was of high establishment. So it wasn’t cheap, she knew from the look of the place.

‘No that’s too much.’ Jess tried to argue. But the look Loki gave her, caused shivers down her spine and she felt herself not wanting to argue anymore.

‘If you’re going to be working for me anyway, you can get all the free drinks you like. So let’s call it a pre-payment.’ Loki grinned.

‘You’re being a bit presumptuous aren’t you?’ Jess grinned back at him as she put her purse away.

‘No. I just know that you are going to be joining my team. Besides, I always get what I want.’ Loki winked at her again as he turned around to put some glasses away.  
  


Jess had been too engrossed in her phone, trying to sort out a taxi to take her home, that she never noticed or heard Loki sneak around the bar and approach her. So she squeaked out in surprise when he placed his hand onto her shoulder.

‘Everything ok, darling?’

‘Oh, yeah. I didn’t realise how late it was. I’m just getting a taxi sorted.’ Jess rambled out quickly, a little distracted from how close he was.

‘Don’t worry about that. I can give you a ride home. Come on.’ Loki motioned to a side door.

Jess didn’t complain and she slid off the bar stool and followed him out the door. He led her down an alley at the side of his club and round to a garage where there was a black jaguar parked inside.

‘Hop in.’ Loki grinned and held the passenger door open for her.

Jess climbed in and she was amazed at the car. Even more so at how clean and tidy it was. Loki slid with grace into the driver’s side. Jess was away to reach back for her seat belt, but Loki leaned over her and tugged on it for her.

‘It’s a bit stiff, needs a good tug.’ Loki said with a smirk as he pulled it out for her.

But he lingered a little longer across her body than was necessary. And she was sure she saw him inhale as he was close to her face.

Loki couldn’t stop grinning, as she was blushing like crazy as he sat back and let her clip her seat belt in. He was going to remember her smell for sure. She smelled of vanilla and knew it must be her perfume that she used.

‘Thank you for taking me home. It’s very kind of you.’ Jess said once she found her voice and Loki started to drive.

‘You’re very welcome. I’m not about to let you get in a random taxi home. It’s not safe for a beautiful girl such as yourself.’ Loki said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Jess blushed again and felt a flutter in her stomach at his words. She turned her head and looked out of the window at the passing buildings of London. She still couldn’t believe that she was actually here, living in London. And now, she maybe even had a job already. If what Loki was saying was genuine, then she wouldn’t have to worry. Not to mention already attracting the attention of a handsome man was a big plus too. It had been a while since she had dated anyone. She couldn’t help but wonder whether anything would happen between her and Loki. She knew by the way he was flirting with her that he must be interested too. In one way or another anyway.

Loki pulled up outside the apartment blocks. Jess felt a pull towards Loki that made her not want to leave. But she knew she had to and that she would see him tomorrow anyway for hopefully a job.

‘Thank you for the lift. I really appreciate it.’ Jess said to Loki as she unbuckled her seat belt.

‘You’re welcome, darling. I will see you tomorrow.’

Loki done something that surprised Jess before she left the car, he reached up to her face and stroked his thumb against her cheek. She felt her skin tingle from his touch as she froze.

‘See you tomorrow.’ Jess’ voice trembled.

When Jess got inside her flat, she let out a big breath that she had been holding. But that’s when she realised, how did Loki know where she lived? The thought should have unnerved her, but she didn’t think too much of it. Maybe she had mentioned it during their conversation at some point.

She pulled her phone out and had a text from Annie.

_Please, Jess. Do not follow up on anything with Loki, for your own safety. He is really dangerous. xxx_

Jess just sighed and fell into her bed. She ignored the text from Annie and fell asleep to the image of Loki in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess woke up the following morning around 10am, feeling a bit worse for wear. But as soon as she remembered about her meeting with Loki at 2, she jumped to action. 

First she took some painkillers and downed a few glasses of water. Then she had something to eat before jumping in the shower. She felt much better after her shower, if still a tiny bit sore. 

She put on some jeans and a nice top. She wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from the meeting, so she went with casual but nice.

 

Jess felt sick when she arrived at Loki’s club again. Not because of the alcohol she had consumed last night, but because she was away to see him again.

Whenever she thought about Loki she got butterflies in her stomach. She was also a little nervous about the job aspect of her meeting aswell.

She was a bit unsure why there was still a security guard on the door when it was through the day. Jess wasn’t sure why they would need someone guarding the door.

‘Can I help you, miss?’ The guard asked Jess as she had stopped on front of him.

‘I’m here to see Loki about a job.’

‘It’s Jess, right?’

‘Yep.’ She nodded.

‘Go right in. He’s expecting you.’ The guard smiled at her warmly as he opened the door for her. He wasn’t as scary as he first seemed.

‘Thank you.’ She said as she walked into the club.

Jess found it weird seeing the club empty. There was just someone cleaning the floor and then Loki who was behind the bar. She took a deep breath and walked over towards him.

‘Hello.’ Jess said timidly as she reached him at the bar.

‘Ah hello, darling.’ Loki smiled as he saw Jess.

He had been looking forward to seeing her again. She was constantly on his mind since meeting her last night. She was definitely getting under his skin already. He wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he guessed he would soon find out over the following few days.

‘Sorry I’m a bit early. I wanted to make sure I got here on time.’ She said shyly.

Loki loved the effect he was having on her. He knew she was only shy around him. He could tell she was normally a confident young woman. But it made him feel rather cocky knowing he could make her nervous like he was.

‘That’s alright. I like punctuality. If you’d been late, that would be something entirely different. Even if you’d been a day early, that’s fine by me.’ Loki grinned.

‘That’s good to know.’ Jess laughed.

‘So you still want the job? You’ve not changed your mind?’ Loki asked as he stepped around the bar to stand right next to her.

‘Of course not. I’m definitely keen.’ Jess smiled.

‘Good. First I just want to see how you handle making some cocktails. Come on.’ Loki motioned to go behind the bar. He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her round. She could feel her skin tingling from his touch, even if it was through her top.

‘What do you want me to make?’ Jess asked Loki as she put her bag down and took off her jacket, which Loki ended up helping her with. He was such a gentleman.

‘How about you start with a simple one. A sex on the beach.’ Loki winked at her as he went to hang her jacket up in the cloak room.

Jess couldn’t help herself from blushing. She was sure he picked that one on purpose. But never the less, she was going to show him what she was made of.

And she certainly did. She made it perfectly and Loki was very impressed. He had her make a few different types of cocktails and each one she managed brilliantly.

‘Well then. I’m more than happy with that. How would you like to take a paid trial tonight? If you don’t have any other plans, that is.’ Loki suggested.

‘I would love to. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity.’

‘You’re welcome. But let’s discuss the other things first before you accept. You might not like the hours or the pay.’ Loki chuckled as he motioned for Jess to join him at a table.

‘The hours may vary. But to start with let’s say Wednesday to Sunday nights. If that suits you? Once you get into the swing of it, you can swap and change with the others who also work here. I’m pretty flexible and don’t mind you changing dates between yourselves. As long as someone is covering and you’re still doing the same amount of hours. Normally if you can be here for about 8pm to get started as we open at 8:30 each night, sometimes we do open earlier for some events but you would be notified and finishing depends on the day. We stay open until 3am apart from Friday nights and Saturday nights where it’s until 5am. Pay is £200 a night. An extra £100 if we need you in early for certain events. There may be times where we are short staffed downstairs in our BDSM section of the club, so you may need to step in there. Such as on the bar down there or even just a supervisor in our demonstration room. But that will be once you’ve been here a while and are comfortable and confident with how everything works. So, how does that all sound?’

Jess was sat in shock at the pay she would get. She couldn’t believe it was that much.

‘Did I hear you correct in saying its £200 a night?’ Jess asked in disbelief.

‘Yes you heard correct. I look after my staff very well, Jess. We are a close nit family and I expect the best from all my employees.’ Loki smirked.

‘Wow. That’s… That’s insane. But wow. Um, yeah that all sounds great.’

‘Would you be comfortable enough helping out downstairs too?’ Loki asked as he cocked an eyebrow up.

‘Yeah I would. I mean, I don’t know a lot about BDSM, but I know a little.’ Jess blushed as she spoke about it, which made Loki smile.

‘Don’t worry. I will teach you all about it over time. Let me show you around though.’

Loki took Jess downstairs to the BDSM area. There was a bar and a dance floor with some seats and tables around the side. But there was also about 4 doors leading off into different rooms.

‘What’s in the rooms?’ Jess asked, curiously.

‘I’ll show you.’ Loki opened the first door and it was a small stage area in the middle with seats surrounding it.

‘This is the demonstration room. There’s often demos that go on here. That door at the back leads through to the toy room where people go to take what they need.’

Jess took it all in and found she was quite fascinated with it all more than anything. Loki showed her into the next room which was where all the toys and machines were kept. She found herself getting a little excited from all the sex toys there was and also the way Loki kept standing very closely to her.

The third room was a small private room where there was yet another door leading off into the toy room.

‘This is the private room. For couples who want to come here and try things together in privacy. Normally there is quite a queue for this room, especially on event nights. Now come on, I’ll show you the last room.’

Jess’ eyes widened when she walked into the last room. There was a large bird cage big enough for a human, with some restraints inside of it. A bench, again with restraints that were at either end. A chair with lots of straps in all different places. There was a large metal table with restraints at either corner. In the middle of the room hanging from the roof was lots of thick rope. And at the side the last thing Jess saw was leather straps hanging down from the roof.

‘Woah.’ Was all Jess managed to say as she took in the room.

‘This is an obvious room, some people pay to use it privately. But it’s mainly used for whoever wishes to. Sometimes there can be a couple using every one.’

‘It’s um… A little weird to get my head around for some reason. But this is pretty amazing, I have to admit.’ Jess laughed a little shyly.

‘Which one stands out the most to you?’ Loki asked in a whisper right against her ear, making her shiver.

‘Umm. I guess that one. Would literally keep you on your toes, huh?’ Jess said as she pointed towards the leather straps that were hanging down from the roof.

‘Good pick. That happens to be my favorite. Would you like to test them?’ Loki asked as he walked over to them.

He must have saw the flicker of nervousness and uncertainty from Jess as he laughed.

‘I don’t mean strip naked and let me do naughty things to you. Just as you are, put your wrists in and get a feel for it… No matter how tempting as seeing you naked may be.’ Loki grinned a wolfish grin as Jess blushed.

‘Uhm. Ok.’ Jess squeaked.

Loki motioned her over to him with his finger. She walked over and suddenly felt incredibly shy and nervous, but there was excitement there too.

‘Put your hands up through the straps, darling.’ Loki said softly.

Jess raised her hands up, and once they were through the loops Loki tightened them around her wrists.

‘How’s that? Not too tight?’ He checked with her.

‘They’re fine.’ Jess said quietly and nodded.

‘Right, now up they go.’ Loki said as he stepped to the side and pulled on the rope that caused the leather straps to pull Jess’ hands straight up above her, pulling her up onto her tiptoes.

‘So the idea of this contraption… Is so that the dominant can have full control over the submissives body being in such a vulnerable position. They can do whatever they want and watch the submissive dance and squirm on their toes.’ Loki said in a seductive tone as he moved behind Jess.

Jess felt tingles down her spine from the tone of his voice and the way he spoke right against her ear.

‘Wh… What kind of things might the dominant do?’ Jess asked.

‘Well. The dominant may decide to inflict pain upon the submissive. Using tools or simply their bare hands. Or the dominant might want to give sexual pleasure to the submissive. Again with perhaps their bare hands, tools or maybe even their tongue. They might withhold orgasms for a long period of time, or quite the opposite and force orgasms upon them.’ As Loki said the last part, his voice was merely a whisper against her ear again and she could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck.

Jess swallowed hard as she took in a deep breath.

‘Or there is the option of the dominant torturing the submissive in a whole other way…’

‘How’s that?’ Jess’ voice was nearly gone, even quieter than a mouse that Loki only just heard her.

‘By playing with the senses. Such as tickling.’ Loki said as he tickled Jess in her sides suddenly.

Jess screamed out in laughter and tried to move away from his fingers. But Loki followed the slight movements of her body and only laughed at her as she was dancing on her toes, like he had mentioned earlier.

‘Ahhh, stooop!’ Jess said while laughing.

Loki did stop and he stepped round to face Jess. Her face was flushed red and her breathing was really deep. Loki could sense easily that she was turned on. That pleased him, greatly.

‘So what do you think of these restraints then?’ Loki asked as he leaned in close to Jess and reached up to hold onto the straps just above her wrists. That made her realise just how tall and broad he was, as he near enough consumed her entirely. Not to mention how close he was to her, his face mere inches from her own.

‘They’re… Good.’ Jess gulped.

‘Just good? Does it not excite you in any way?’ Loki leaned a tiny bit closer, his lips very close to Jess’.

‘Yeah.’ Was all Jess could say.

‘I can tell.’ Loki grinned and started to close the distance between their lips. But his phone went off and that stopped him moving as he was so close to kissing her. 

He chuckled and looked down at her lips and then back up to her eyes.

‘I better get that. But let me untie you first.’ He sighed and leaned back so he could see what he was doing as he slid his hands down to her wrists to untie her.

‘There. Take your time and look around. Meet me back upstairs when you’re ready.’ Loki reached up and stroked Jess’ cheek softly. He loved how cute she looked when she was blushing. He was irritated that his phone going off had to ruin the moment they had been about to share.

Though Loki thought maybe it was for the best, as it was still early days. He had only met her yesterday after all.

Jess thought the same. While Loki got her heart and body racing, she tried to keep her mind on track. She hardly knew the guy and she had been warned off from him. But she found him not to be what she thought at all. He wasn’t scary, as such. He didn’t seem like a bad guy either.

Jess decided to just wait and see how the job went and see if anything more happened between her and Loki.

But she knew for sure she was never going to be able to forget about that moment they nearly had together.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess was getting herself ready for her trial shift at Dark Wishes. She was really excited but also a little anxious aswell. It was a job after all and it had been a long time since she had worked in a bar. She also knew that this was no normal bar, for obvious reasons. And after Loki telling her it was like a close nit family and he expected 100%, that put a bit of pressure on her too. But she was just going to do her best.

As she was getting ready she got a text through from Annie.

_A - Hey, Jess. Do you want a hand with unpacking? Thought we could get some movies in too and have a girls night if you want. Xxx_

_J – Hello! Sorry but I’ve got a trial tonight for a new job. Just getting ready now to go! Eeeep! xxx_

_A - Oh wow, already? How did you find that so quick? Where about and doing what? Xxx_

_J – Bar work in a club. I went to an interview earlier today, they were impressed so wanted me to start right away with a trial! xxx_

_A – That’s awesome. Congrats and good luck! Let me know how it goes after. Xxx_

Jess breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried in case Annie asked for more details. She knew she wouldn’t approve that it was Loki’s club she was having a trial at.

Jess got to the club for just before 8. She was going to be working with Sasha for the night. It was a Thursday night so it wouldn’t be as busy as it would be over the weekend. 

‘Ah, you must be Jess?’ She heard a female voice say as she entered the club.

‘Hi, yeah that’s me. Are you Sasha?’ Jess asked as she turned around to face the woman. She looked around the same age as Jess. Which made her feel a bit better.

‘That’s me. Welcome to Dark Wishes. Let’s see what you’re made of tonight.’ She grinned.

Sasha was really nice and Jess found she was easy to get along with. She showed her again briefly where everything was, though Jess remembered from earlier when Loki had given her the tour. When the club opened, only a few people trickled in within the first few hours. So it gave Sasha a chance to step back and just be there if she was needed, but Jess got along just fine.

Jess really enjoyed the work and being in the club. It was a good atmosphere, good music and she got along really well with Sasha and the security guards that came in and out. She had been keeping an eye out for Loki of course, but there was no sign of him and it had just turned midnight. She thought he maybe was at home perhaps or somewhere else.

‘I’m just going out back to get some more vodka through. You be alright?’ Sasha asked Jess.

‘Yep, no problem.’ Jess nodded.

‘Excuse me?’ An irritated voice came from down the bar not long after Sasha left.

‘Yes, what would you like?’ Jess asked with a smile.

‘I’m here on business, I’m supposed to be meeting Mr Laufeyson. He said for me to be here now, but where is he?’ The guy asked.

Jess knew clearly that this business was something illegal. But no doubt very important as the man looked very wealthy and he also had a body guard with him. But she hadn’t seen Loki all night and wasn’t entirely sure where he was or if he was even there. But she thought it was odd for Loki not to be on time for an important meeting, after what he had told her earlier that day.

‘He will be right with you. He wanted you here a bit earlier so that I could take care of you. Here, this is on the house. It’s a new drink we are just starting.’

Jess took a big chance and made up a drink that she had made up once years ago. All her friends had loved it, but she never made it often. So she slid it across the bar to him and the man eyed her up cautiously.

‘He did, did he? You’re new… I’ve not seen you before.’ He said as he took a sip of the drink.

Jess never responded, she just waited to see what he thought of the drink.

‘That’s nice. Very nice. Tell Mr Laufeyson I’m here and ready when he is.’ The man said as he nodded to Jess.

‘I will do.’ Jess smiled.

She turned around and took a deep breathe. What was she doing? She was playing a risky game considering she had no idea who that man was, no idea where Loki was and it was only her trial night and she had just given out a drink on the house. Aswell as making up a random drink that wasn’t even known.

‘Everything ok?’ Sasha asked as she walked back in with a box of vodka.

‘Umm. That man over there says he’s here for a meeting with Loki. But I don’t know where Loki is?’ Jess said as she pointed towards said man.

‘Oh shit. That’s Mr Roberts. He will be pissed at having to wait. Robbie was supposed to tell him the meeting was tomorrow lunch time, not now! The idiot must have messed up.’ Sasha said in a panic.

That didn’t make much sense to Jess.

‘Where is Loki?’ Jess asked.

‘He’s at home, was supposed to be off for the night. I’ll ring him and get him down now.’ Sasha disappeared off through the back.

Jess went back to serving some other customers. Mr Roberts kept looking at her though and it made Jess feel very uncomfortable.

‘Hey, sweetheart. Could I get another of that drink of yours? Unless Mr Laufeyson is ready for me now?’ Mr Roberts asked with a smile.

‘Of course… He will be with you very soon.’ Jess said as she started to make up the drink again.

Jess passed Mr Roberts his second drink. Then she went to the other end of the bar to make up some drinks, just to try and get a bit of distance from the creepy guy.

‘Loki’s on his way now… How are you managing to keep him calm? He’s not an easy guy to keep waiting, he hates waiting.’ Sasha whispered to Jess.

‘He looked important so I just said that Loki would be down soon, but had asked me to take care of him. So I gave him a drink on the house. I hope that was ok. I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure what to do but I didn’t want to mess up anything with Loki’s business.’ Jess rambled quickly.

‘Yeah? Well, good work I’d say. As he seems calm and isn’t making a scene like he has done in the past.’ Sasha said as she patted Jess on the shoulder and carried on working.

Jess relaxed a little at that. Hoping it was genuinely the right thing to do.

‘Do you have a boyfriend?’ Mr Roberts asked Jess as she had to move back down his end of the bar.

Jess was away to respond, when suddenly Loki appeared and put his hand onto Mr Roberts shoulder.

‘Mr Roberts, sorry to keep you waiting.’ Loki said as he glanced briefly up to Jess.

‘Ah Mr Laufeyson. That’s quite alright. This beautiful young girl has been looking after me. She’s quite a looker, isn’t she?’ Mr Roberts said as he looked back at Jess.

Jess felt very uncomfortable at his words. Loki wasn’t happy either with the way he was speaking about Jess.

‘I’m glad to hear that Jess has seen to your needs. Now, let’s go to my office and talk business shall we?’ Loki said smoothly as he motioned to the back.

When Mr Roberts turned to walk away, Loki looked round at Jess and Sasha.

‘Sasha, come to my office once you see Mr Roberts leave, please.’

‘Will do.’ Sasha nodded.

Jess was unsure on what had just happened. She couldn’t make out whether Loki was annoyed at her for what she done. She sure hoped not. But she found her heart racing just from seeing him again. He looked even better than he did earlier. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms, dark skinny jeans and black boots. She couldn’t stop day dreaming about him as she carried on working.

Sasha went into Loki’s office after Mr Roberts left. When he had been leaving he had looked over to Jess and nodded. Jess just smiled back to be polite. But she shivered as he gave her the creeps way too much.

When Sasha came out of the office a few minutes later, she went straight to Jess.

‘Jess, Loki wants to see you in his office.’ Was all she said to her.

Jess felt her stomach flip. She wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. But she took deep breaths as she made her way up the stairs to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess was really nervous when she knocked on the office door. She heard Loki shout through for her to go in. She had no idea what to expect.

When she opened the door, Loki was sat at his desk writing something out. He looked up and smiled.

‘Come and sit down, Jess.’ Loki said as he motioned to the chair at the other side of his desk.

‘No need to look so worried, darling.’ Loki chuckled.

That eased Jess a little bit. But she still wasn’t sure why he had called her in. She felt bad leaving Sasha at the bar.

‘That man that was here, Mr Roberts. I don’t know if you know, but he is a very important client of mine. Probably one of the main ones I have. We do a great deal of business through him. Unfortunately for me, I had arranged for him to come here for a meeting tomorrow at 12 noon, not midnight like one of my men, Robbie, had told him. But luckily for me, you were working tonight.’ Loki grinned.

‘Wh… What do you mean?’ Jess asked.

‘Mr Roberts is not a patient man, by any means. He can kick up quite a fuss when things do not go his way. But after speaking to him and Sasha, it seems that you came to my rescue. You kept your cool and thanks to your quick thinking, you impressed him. Which gave me time to get here. So I want to thank you, Jess. Because you quite possibly just saved me from losing out on a massive deal, which would have lost me a lot of money.’

Jess felt a huge wave of relief wash over her when he told her that.

‘I’m glad I done the right thing. I had no idea where you were and I thought he did look important. I um, gave him a drink on the house. I hope that was ok. But I will pay for it to make up for it.’ Jess rambled out a bit quickly.

‘Not at all, you won’t. I like that you thought on your feet and done the right thing.’ Loki stood up and he walked round his desk and he leaned back right on front of Jess, towering over her slightly.

‘How have you found this trial night? Have you enjoyed it?’ He asked.

‘Yes I have. Sasha is really nice and we seemed to get along well. The bouncer’s have been really friendly too. It’s a really good atmosphere working here.’ Jess said as she looked up at Loki.

‘That’s good to hear. I am very impressed with how you’ve worked tonight. Not only keeping Mr Roberts calm, but Sasha says you’re a natural behind the bar and great with the customers. She didn’t have to ask you to do anything as you were already thinking ahead and doing what needed to be done. So, if you’re happy enough to join then we would love to have you.’ Loki smiled.

‘Seriously? I would absolutely love to. Thank you so much.’ Jess said excitedly, she couldn’t stop smiling.

‘You’re welcome. I get the feeling you are going to fit in very well here.’ Loki said as he reached out to Jess and held her chin between his fingers.

‘I hope so.’ Jess blushed.

‘I will let you get back to Sasha. Good job again for tonight, Jess.’ Loki winked at her and walked back behind his desk.

Jess went back out to the club feeling on a bit of a high after all that praise from Loki. Knowing she done well and now had a job already. A very well paying job at that. She couldn’t get over how high the wage was.

‘Welcome to the family.’ Sasha said when Jess went back to the bar. Jess couldn’t help but smile as Sasha pulled her into a hug.

‘Aww thank you.’ Jess laughed.

‘Loki has a good feeling about you and he is never wrong. It is rare he takes to someone so quickly, you should feel honoured. I know he has a thing going on for you too. Would do him good to finally have a woman on his arm.’ Sasha winked at Jess.

Jess just laughed again, unsure on what to say to that. But she certainly hoped that what she said was true about Loki having a thing for her.

When it hit 3am everyone had left the club and it was just Sasha and Jess cleaning up after them. It didn’t take them long as it hadn’t been a messy night. And the BDSM club downstairs had been closed, so they didn’t have to clean up down there either.

‘Man I can’t wait to get to bed. It’s been a long day. I’ve really enjoyed working with you, Jess.’ Sasha said as they both went to get their jackets.

‘I’ve really enjoyed tonight too. I’m so excited about working here. I get the feeling it’s going to be really good.’ Jess smiled.

‘It sure is. It’s not only a job, but it becomes family once you get to know everyone. You’ll find yourself hanging out here even on your days off. Which isn’t a bad thing, as I love it here. We will need to organise a big meet up with everyone so you can get introduced. Do you have any plans tomorrow night before starting here?’

‘Nope, no plans.’

‘Alright, well how about we all meet here earlier. Get some drinks and some food before we start? I’ll get in touch with the rest of them.’ Sasha suggested.

‘Yeah that would be really nice.’ Jess agreed.

She of course did want to meet everyone. But it was a little daunting too. Though so far everyone was really nice and seemed genuinely friendly. So she was looking forward to it more than anything.

‘I gotta run, my taxi is here now. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Sasha said as she hugged Jess before she left.

Jess was told that when Loki wasn’t around it was Freddie, the security guy, that locked up the club. So Jess didn’t have to worry about dealing with that.

Jess was about to leave the club, when she was called on by Loki. She didn’t realise that he was still there.

‘Jess. I was wondering if you’d join me for a drink before you leave? Unless you’re tired, of course.’ Loki said as he put his hand on her elbow. 

‘No no, I’d love to.’ Jess smiled.

‘Excellent. Let’s grab a drink and go to my office.’ Loki smiled as he moved his hand from her elbow round to her lower back, so he could guide her over to the bar.

Once they both got a drink, they went to Loki’s office. They both sat down on the sofa by the door with their drinks. Jess felt a little nervous being alone with Loki again, but also excited.

‘Sasha text me to say we are all having a meet up before you start your shift tomorrow. I’m sure you will get along well with the others.’ Loki said to Jess.

‘I sure hope so. I’m looking forward to meeting them.’ Jess smiled.

‘I’m glad… There is one thing I wanted to speak to you about. I know that you know we deal in some… Not exactly legal tradings. What’s your views on that?’ Loki watched Jess closely as he took a sip of his drink.

‘Um. As long as you wouldn’t ever kill someone for no reason, or rape anyone, I don’t really see what the problem is.’ Jess shrugged.

‘So, knowing that we do deal with illegal goods and that I may carry out the odd killing, within good reason… That doesn’t bother you?’ Loki asked as he placed his drink down and sat forwards a little.

‘No, not really.’ Jess shook her head.

‘Really? Because I know your friend Annie warned you of me.’ Loki said as he ran his fingers lightly along the back of Jess’ neck, causing her skin to tingle.

‘Yeah… She did. She says you’re dangerous.’ Jess said shakily.

‘And that doesn’t worry you, at all?’ Loki said darkly as he leaned in closer to Jess, his fingers still stroking her skin softly.

‘No… Should I be scared?’ Jess squeaked out.

‘Well, that depends. Do you think I’m dangerous?’ Loki asked as his lips were now very close to Jess’. 

‘Yes… But not to me.’ Jess said honestly as her eyes flickered down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. 

‘You would be taking risks with your friendship if you were to get involved with me. Not to mention the burden of what I do for a living. Once you’re in, there’s no way out.’ Loki said.

‘I don’t care.’

That made Loki smirk. He slid his hand up into her hair and he took hold in a firm grip. 

‘Well then…’ Loki purred before finally closing the distance between their lips.


	6. Chapter 6

After the kiss that Loki and Jess had shared, they had a few more drinks and talked away the hours. It was around 5am before Loki saw Jess home in a taxi. He had paid it for her aswell as giving her another kiss goodbye. 

Those two kisses that they had shared was all that was on Jess’ mind as she fell into bed to sleep. And it was the first thing she thought about when she woke up at 1pm to someone ringing the buzzer. 

Jess chucked on some pyjama bottoms and made her way to press the buzzer, after checking who it was first. It was Annie. She had no idea what she was doing over as she hadn’t told her about her visit.

‘Hey! Sorry, did I wake you?’ Annie asked as she came in the door.

‘No, no. I was awake, just lazing about.’ Jess lied. She didn’t want her friend to feel bad for wakening her up.

‘Good. Right, tell me alllll about your new job!’ Annie said excitedly as they both went through to the living room to get comfortable.

‘Well, the trial last night went brilliantly, I got the job. Everyone there are all really lovely and easy to get along with. I’m gonna be working Wednesday to Sunday nights.’ Jess said excitedly.

'Aww that’s great, I’m so happy for you! Gutted you’re going to be working every weekend though.’ Annie pouted.

'Well just until I get settled. Then I can switch shifts.’ Jess smiled.

'Thank god for that! So, how would you like to go for dinner tonight before you start work? I could help you unpack beforehand.’ Annie suggested.

'I’m actually meeting with some of the people that work at the club before I start the shift. They want me to meet everyone. But we could grab some food now, and unpack, once I’m dressed?’

Annie had agreed to that suggestion. For the afternoon Jess managed to avoid telling Annie that it was Dark Wishes where she worked, and also about her possible new relationship. But her plan fell apart slightly around 4pm where there was a knock on the door. Jess thought it was perhaps a neighbor, as nobody had rang the buzzer so they were already in the building.

'Expecting someone?’ Annie asked.

'Nope.’ Jess said, confused.

Jess opened the door and gasped a little as it was Loki. And she certainly wasn’t expecting him. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, dark green t shirt and a leather jacket with leather gloves too. Jess found herself getting a little flustered already and he hadn’t even spoke.

'Hello, darling. I hope you don’t mind me popping round unexpected. I just thought since it’s raining I could give you a lift to the club.’ Loki smiled.

'Tha… Yeah. Thank you. Uhm, I just need to change first… Come in.’ Jess stuttered out as she held the door open for him and stepped to the side.

Loki walked in and Annie got the shock of her life when he walked into the living room behind Jess.

'Oh, Annie this is Loki. Loki, this is my best friend, Annie.’ Jess introduced them.

'Nice to meet you.’ Loki said with a smile as he put his hand out.

'Hi.’ Annie said coldly as she hesitantly shook Loki’s hand.

'Umm… Jess, what’s happening?’ Annie asked awkwardly.

'Loki is my new boss… It’s his club, Dark Wishes, that I work at now.’ Jess smiled, though she knew Annie would be fuming.

Annie’s eyes widened at her words and she asked to speak to Jess in the kitchen. So they left Loki in the living room and went through.

'What the hell are you playing at, Jess? I told you he’s dangerous and now you’re working for him? Why is he even here though? Have you slept with him?’ Annie hissed quietly at Jess.

'No I have not slept with him… Yet. But well I like him and he likes me… He offered me a job and I enjoyed it, he said I done well. He came to pick me up as its raining. I think that’s a really sweet thing to do.’ Jess whispered back.

'This is a dangerous game you’re playing, Jess. He is not to be trusted. I bet he hasn’t told you about all the illegal goings on that happens in his club!’

'Well, he has actually. And I don’t mind. He’s been honest with me and has been nothing but a gentleman. I have no reason not to trust him.’ Jess said defensively.

'Right. Whatever. Give me a ring when you have your head screwed back on. But don’t complain to me next week when it all falls apart and he’s abusing you.’ Annie said before she stormed out and slammed the door on her departure to prove a point.

'She is scared of me.’ Loki said, which made Jess jump as she hadn’t heard him come into the kitchen behind her.

'She’s just… Heard stuff that has scared her a bit from you.’ Jess said as she turned around to face him.

'Exactly. She’s scared of me.’ Loki nodded and started to walk menacingly towards Jess.

'And so should you be.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he backed Jess up against the wall.

Jess didn’t say anything as he placed one hand on the wall by her head, the other hand he placed on her chin to hold her face up as he towered over her small form.

'Aren’t you scared at all?’ He whispered as he leaned down a bit towards her.

'You keep asking me that. Should I be?’ Jess smirked up at him. But she couldn’t deny her stomach was in knots, with excitement more than anything.

'I will leave that for you to decide.’ Loki purred and closed the distance between them so he could kiss her.

The kiss started off gentle, but soon turned to hunger. Jess submitted to Loki and allowed him to invade her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and melted into him. His hand that had been on the wall came down to wrap around her body, pulling her in tightly to him.

When the kiss was over, Jess was breathless and her chest was heaving as she took down all the air she could get. Loki smirked down at her and stroked her cheek softly.

'As much as I would love to just have you all to myself right now, we don’t want to be late. You’d best get ready.’ Loki said as he stepped back a little to allow Jess space.

'Ok.’ Jess squeaked, making Loki chuckle.

As much as Loki wanted to take her there and then. He wanted to take his time with Jess. He didn’t want to scare her away, even though he joked about it. He really cared for Jess already and had feelings for her. It scared him a little how quickly she was getting under his skin. He had only met her a few days ago. He couldn’t quite understand it himself, the pull he felt towards her. He wanted to be around her all the time if possible. Like she was a drug he couldn’t enough of.

Jess got changed quickly, glad she had showered when she got home after work that morning, as it saved her some time. She was ready to go within 15 minutes. Loki was quite impressed with how quickly she got ready.

‘That was impressive. Shall we go?’ Loki smiled.

‘Yep.’ Jess nodded as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

Loki held the car door open for Jess and once she was in, he helped her with her seat belt again like he had done before. They were the first ones to be there at the club. But all the others slowly started to trickle in.

Loki introduced her to everyone. There was Sasha who she already knew. Harry and his wife, Triss, were next. Triss worked at the club most nights and Harry was Loki’s right hand man. There was Robert, who done security on the door most nights. Then there was also Geoff, Freddie, Marcus, Hans, Steven, Troy, Rachel, Dianne and Courtney. 

Jess was a little shocked at how many people she was actually meeting. She never realised that Loki’s ‘gang’ was so big. As apparently that wasn’t even everyone. That was just the more close nit of the group, the family as Loki called it. 

'It’s nice to have another woman join us. There is just not enough.’ Geoff laughed as he kissed Jess on the cheek as he greeted her.

They all sat down together at the large table and Loki got the round of drinks in. Jess found everyone to be really welcoming and warm towards her. They all spoke to her and asked about her life. 

She got along especially well with Rachel, they discovered they used to go to the same school when they were kids. But they were in different years, so never really crossed paths. 

‘I’ve noticed that Loki is keeping his eye on you… Are you two together?’ Rachel asked Jess quietly.

‘Um… I don’t know. We’ve kissed… And he’s sort of implied it I think. But I don’t want to jump to any conclusions or anything.’ Jess said.

‘Really? In all the 3 years I’ve known him, I’ve never seen him with a woman before. I mean, I know he’s had the odd one night stand. But hopefully you’ll be good for him. It’s about time he found someone.’ Rachel said as she nudged Jess playfully with her elbow.

‘I’m not getting my hopes up for anything yet… Just sort of waiting and seeing how it all goes.’ Jess blushed.

‘You’re blushing though. That means you like him. A lot, I’m guessing?’ Rachel smirked.

‘Well yeah… I saw him in a pub a few days ago… My friend told me about his club, so I came here after. More to see him. Then he offered me the trial and now here I am. It’s all happened so quick, it’s insane.’ Jess laughed.

‘Well, I think you are going to fit in with us very well. Welcome to the family.’ Rachel held her glass up as she spoke.

Jess felt warm and fuzzy at how everyone had accepted her in. And the way they were already calling her part of the family, it made her feel really good.

The following hour Jess spent mingling in with everyone and getting to know them all. She found it strange how everyone was so nice and accepting of her into the group, purely because Loki trusted her. It showed her how much they all respect Loki and trust him. As she knew obviously that they were more of a ‘gang’ with all of the dealings they have… So she was really pleasantly surprised with it all. 

‘How are you coping with meeting so many new people?’ Loki asked as he took Jess to the side for a moment, alone.

‘Good, I’m really enjoying it. Everyone is so lovely.’ Jess smiled up at Loki.

‘I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Tonight you will be working with Sasha and myself. Downstairs in the BDSM club Courtney, Rachel and Triss are on. You’ll have Steven as bouncer on the door here, Troy and Geoff will also be on but downstairs as we have a demo on. So it may be a busy night. Are you up for it?’ Loki asked with a grin.

‘Yep, bring it on.’ Jess grinned back at him.

‘Excellent. That’s what I like to hear.’


	7. Chapter 7

Jess just finished cleaning up one of the tables that a group of girls had spilled drinks all over. She found it amusing though watching them though. One of them was celebrating her 21st birthday. So they got pretty drunk and had a ball. 

Jess remembered being in the same situation with her friends when she turned 21. But it certainly hadn’t been in a club like this. She could only have dreamed about being able to party in a place like this when she was that age.

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ Loki’s voice made Jess jump a little as she turned around from the table she had been cleaning. She hadn’t heard him come over to her.

‘Was just thinking about when I turned 21 and was out partying.’ Jess laughed. 

‘Oh yeah? Did you have a messy night like these girls?’ Loki crossed his arms over and cocked an eyebrow up as he waited for her answer.

‘A bit. It was in a small and dingy local pub though. We danced on the tables, got the whole place going crazy to some ABBA. Good times.’ Jess smiled. 

‘Was that in Carlisle?’ Loki asked as he picked up some glasses and walked with Jess back to the bar.

‘Yeah it was. That’s where I was born and grew up… How did you know that?’ Jess was curious and wondered how Loki knew that.

Loki chuckled as they reached the bar and he turned to face her again.

‘I have seen your application for the apartment you live in.’ Loki said without hesitating. That made Jess confused.

‘You have? Why?’ 

‘I actually own the building that you live in. All applications go to me, but I pay someone to do all the viewings and moving in side of things.’ Loki smirked at Jess’ reaction.

‘Oh, wow. I had no idea. Makes sense now though how you knew where I lived and didn’t need to buzz to get inside the building.’ Jess laughed.

‘Exactly.’ Loki winked at her.

What Loki didn’t mention to her, was how he had a master key that unlocked every apartment in the building. Something like that never even crossed her mind.

‘Do you own any other buildings or just the one?’ Jess asked.

‘A few around London. It’s a great income to have alongside this place.’ Loki grinned.

Jess thought it’s no wonder he was rich. She was dying to know what his own place looked like. Her apartment she thought was pretty snazzy and expensive, but if that was one that he rents out… She could only imagine how his looked.

The club was really busy that night. Jess found the time flying by as she was constantly busy. It wasn’t until Loki called her away from the bar, replacing her with Steven, that she realised she hadn’t yet had a break and it was already 1am.

‘Come on, let’s grab a half hour break.’ Loki said as he took her hand in his and led her over to his office.

‘Hope you’re not regretting taking the job now you have a taste of how busy it can be?’ Loki asked as he poured them both a drink.

'Not at all. I’m loving it. The atmosphere is great when it’s busy.’ Jess smiled as they both sat down together on the sofa.

'That’s good to hear.’ Loki smiled as they clinked their glasses together.

'Is it busy downstairs?’ Jess asked, curiously.

'It is. There’s some demos on at the moment so it’s quite packed.’ Loki nodded.

'What kind of demos is on? I don’t really know much about BDSM clubs and things…’ Jess asked as she looked down at her glass and blushed.

'There’s a bondage one on at the minute. Would you like to go and watch some of it?’ Loki asked.

'Uhm, yeah sure… Why not.’ Jess said nervously.

'Come on then. Nothing to be nervous about, you may find it interesting.’ Loki grinned.

Loki took Jess downstairs and into the demo room. Jess was a little surprised at what she saw in the middle of the room. There was a man and a woman, the man was the Dom and the woman the Sub. She was tied up in an intricate looking knot around her wrists, from rope that was dangling down above her from the roof. The Dom was just tying her ankles up so she was completely suspended off the floor.

'Woah.’ Jess said quietly. She was amazed at how it looked actually. And not to mention the trust that the Sub must have in her Dom.

While the Dom stayed by the Sub, there was someone else that went into the stage. He started to speak about safety of doing suspension and bondage. He also went into some details about what the Dom could then do to the Sub while in that position.

Jess found it oddly fascinating.

'So… Some people find this a turn on, being exhibitionists? Even though they aren’t having sex or doing anything like that.’ Jess whispered to Loki.

'Yep. There’s a lot more to bdsm than just pleasure, though that does play a huge part of it. It also demonstrates the relationship between them both and the trust they have in eachother. But there is a high chance they are enjoying all the eyes on them.’ Loki explained to Jess.

They stayed for another few minutes, just long enough for them to see the Dom untie the Sub. They were away to discuss a small bit about after care, but Jess and Loki had to get back to work.

'How does aftercare work? I’ve heard of it before but don’t really know what it is.’ Jess asked Loki as they made their way back upstairs to the club.

'There’s a lot more to it than meets the eye. We have a talk on aftercare actually on Monday in the afternoon. You should come along if you wish.’ Loki suggested.

'Yeah, I will do… Will you be there?’ Jess asked shyly.

'I will.’ Loki grinned.

Jess finished her shift at the club and Loki gave her a lift home again.

'Thanks for the lift.' Jess said as she turned to face Loki in the car.

'You're welcome. I wasn't going to have you walk home at this time alone.' Loki said as he reached over and cupped her cheek. Jess found herself closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

'Don't you trust me to get home safe?' Jess laughed as she opened her eyes to look at Loki, who was still holding her cheek.

'I trust you. It's other people I do not trust.' Loki said.

'Fair enough.' Jess smiled.

'I'll let you get inside and get some sleep. Will see you tomorrow, darling.' Loki said as he leaned over and kissed Jess softly on the lips.

Loki smirked as he felt Jess melt into the kiss. It didn't last long enough for Jess' liking. She wanted more from him, badly. But she was too scared to try and initiate anything more incase Loki didn't want to.

'Thanks again for the lift.' Jess squeaked as she found her voice eventually.

'You're welcome. See you tomorrow.' Loki winked at her as she got herself out of the car.

Jess made her way up to her apartment. But as she reached the top of the stairs to her floor, she heard footsteps running up behind her. She turned around to see who it was, but was pleasantly surprised, albeit confused, to see it was Loki. 

'What's wrong?' Jess asked as he reached her.

'There's someone in your apartment.' Loki said as he moved Jess behind him and took the lead.

'What? How do you know?' Jess felt uneasy and a little scared, though she didn't want to show it.

'I was about to drive away when I noticed your light on in your living room.' Loki said as they reached her door.

He put his hand out to get the key, which Jess passed to him. As Loki opened the door he pulled out a dagger he had in his jacket. Jess held her breath and stayed back behind Loki.

Loki opened the door and stepped inside Jess' apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

As Loki stepped inside Jess’ apartment, Jess stayed right behind Loki. Loki had his arm raised with his dagger ready to be thrown if necessary. He was on high alert as they moved through the apartment to the living room.

Loki pushed the door so it slowly opened. As he stepped inside, he took a big sigh of relief.

It was just Annie. She was fast asleep on the chair by the window. Completely oblivious to what was going on.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jess sighed in relief as she put her face in her hands.

Loki put his dagger away into his jacket and turned to face Jess.

‘Just Annie.’ He chuckled.

‘Thank god. I’m sorry. I completely forgot I gave her a key yesterday before she stormed out.’ Jess whispered.

‘A key? Why did you give her a key?’ Loki asked as they moved through to the kitchen so as not to wake up Annie.

‘I don’t know. I was kind of worried as I have no family here in London… I don’t, well, didn’t know anyone else but her. So I thought it would be safe enough to give her one, for emergencies. But I’ve no idea what she’s doing here just now.’ Jess was really irritated at the whole situation.

‘Well, I’ll leave you to find that out. I don’t think she would be best pleased to wake up to find me here again.’ Loki smiled and cupped Jess’ cheek.

‘Thank you.’ Jess said quietly.

‘Good luck, and I’ll see you at work tonight.’ Loki leaned down and kissed Jess on the forehead.

‘See you tonight.’ Jess smiled as he left with a wink.

Jess sighed and put her bag down on the counter in the kitchen. She walked through to the living room and stood at the door with her arms crossed over. She was quite annoyed that Annie decided to come into her home at this hour without at least texting her.

‘ANNIE!’ Jess shouted as loud as she could.

Annie screamed in shock as she jumped up from the chair. When she saw Jess she calmed down, even though her heart was racing from the shock.

‘What the hell, Annie? Why are you here? I thought someone had broken in!’ Jess said as she kept her arms crossed.

‘I thought you finished at 3. So I came over, but you weren’t here. So I came in and just… Well I must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry. But I had to speak to you.’ Annie stood up and walked over to stand on front of Jess.

‘What’s so urgent that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow at a decent time? I’ve just had a long shift and I am knackered.’ Jess was really annoyed.

‘Look, I found this and thought you should see it.’ Annie went into her bag and took out a newspaper article.

Jess skimmed through it. It was about a huge incident that had happened last year. Where the police raided a large warehouse and found thousands of pounds worth of drugs that were waiting to be shipped off abroad. They also found two dead bodies in the warehouse. They highly suspected that it was Loki and his gang, but they had no evidence to convict them.

‘Yeah I remember Loki telling me about this. They lost a lot of money because of it and had a mole that was working for the police.’ Jess said without giving it a second thought as she handed it back to Annie.

Annie looked at her friend like she had just grown another head.

‘Jess, are you serious? This man is dangerous. What part of that don’t you get? He kills people. He deals drugs. God knows what else he gets up to! You aren’t safe with him or working for him. What if he gets you involved and into trouble?’ Annie argued.

‘Annie, I’m not in the mood for this. I like Loki, ok? If you can’t accept that, then that’s your problem not mine. He has been nothing but a gentleman to me. They have all been so accepting and lovely. Don’t judge them unless you know them, it’s not fair.’ Jess argued back at her.

‘Now. I need to get some sleep. Are you finished?’ Jess snapped.

‘Fine. But this is it, Jess. I can’t protect you from him.’

‘I am not asking you to.’ Jess said through gritted teeth.

‘Fine.’ Annie said as she stormed past Jess.

‘Oh. Here. Why not give this to your murdering, drug addict boyfriend.’ Annie threw the spare key at Jess before walking out and slamming the door.

Jess was angry, of course. But she also felt upset that Annie was just leaving her like that. She did for a split second wonder if Loki and his gang were all worth losing her best friend over. But she soon dismissed that thought as she knew they were. Annie was being unreasonable. So what if Loki done a lot of illegal things. There was so much crime in the world, and others that done much worse than Loki.

‘Such a mess.’ Jess sighed as she went to get ready for bed, she was exhausted.

_  
‘Are you going to be a good girl for me? Hmm?’ Loki purred against Jess’ neck as he planted soft kisses against her skin._

_‘Yes.’ Jess whimpered._

_‘Yes, what?’ Loki asked as he used his teeth to nip her._

_‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess quickly corrected herself._

_‘That’s more like it.’ Loki said as he started to kiss his way down Jess’ body._

_Jess was lying naked and spread eagle on the bed. Her wrists were tied up and so were her ankles, she couldn’t move at all. Her breathing was heavy and she couldn’t stop trembling as Loki kissed down over her stomach and even lower still._

_‘Who do you belong to?’ Loki asked as he reached down to where she wanted him the most._

_‘You, Sir.’ Jess cried out as she tried to buck her hips upwards._

_‘That’s right, my girl. Me and only me. You are all mine.’ Loki growled and Jess could feel his breath against her cunt._

_Jess cried out as he flicked his tongue out across her clit._

_  
_‘Holy shit!’ Jess cried out as she shot up from the bed, panting and sweating.

She was annoyed to find it was her alarm that had rudely woken her from her dream. She turned it off and flopped back down on the bed with a frustrated groan. That was the second dream she had had about Loki. The first one had been similar, with her being restrained and Loki teasing her.

What she found strange was how realistic both dreams had been. Normally dreams were a bit fuzzy or there was something a bit off. But these ones, they were just like reality.

‘I need to get laid. Badly.’ Jess said to herself as she got out of bed to go shower.

While she showered, she couldn’t resist finishing the job herself. She knew it was nowhere near as good as it would be with Loki, but it would have to do. She imagined that he would pin her against the wall and take her in the shower. With his strong lean arms holding her up against the wall. She could only imagine how his body would look naked.

She was not long out of the shower when she got a text through. She grumbled in annoyance as she thought it would be Annie. But to her delight, it wasn’t. It was Loki.

_L - Hello, darling. I hope you managed to get some rest. I’m sorry if I scared you earlier when I thought there was someone in your home. I just don’t want you to get hurt._

_J – Hiya. That’s ok, I’m glad you were there. I was pretty freaked out at the thought of someone inside. I just completely forgot that Annie had a key. Well, she did. Thank you again though. :)_

_L – She ‘did’? What happened?_

_J – We argued, again. She stormed out but this time she threw the spare key back at me. I just don’t understand why she won’t give you a chance when she doesn’t really know you._

_L – Unfortunately there are many people in this world who are incredibly well behaved in the eyes of the law. They see us all as dangerous people that are incapable of loving another and being genuine human beings aswell. It’s just the line of work I’m in. But, you get used to it. Unfortunately for you, that’s the baggage that comes with being my girl._

Jess felt her stomach leap at his last sentence.

_J – I’m finding that the pros all outweigh the cons very very much._

_L – I should think so too. ;) On Monday after the talk about after care. Do you have any plans? Asking as I know it’s your night off on Monday._

_J – I don’t have any plans at all, no._

_L – Good. In that case I am taking you out for dinner. I thought it’s about time we go for our first official date. X_


	9. Chapter 9

Monday finally arrived for Jess. She had been looking forward to it all weekend after Loki telling her that he was taking her on a date. She hadn’t seen much of him on Sunday night at work as he hadn’t been on that night.

She was a little anxious about the talk she was going to first. She had no idea what to expect. She was also a bit nervous about seeing Loki. More so after the dream she had that night about him. It was another sex dream, but this time he had her across his lap and was spanking her. She was shocked and a little scared at how much that dream had turned her on, and how much she kept thinking about it.

‘There you are, darling.’ Loki’s deep voice came from behind Jess as she had been waiting for him in the club.

‘Hello.’ She said as she turned around to face him.

She found herself gawping at him for longer than necessary as he was wearing a lovely suit with a green scarf that just seemed to add to his good looks.

‘You look stunning.’ Loki said as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, making her blush.

‘Thank you.’ Jess said shyly.

She hadn’t been sure what to wear until Loki had text her that morning saying to dress well for where they were going for dinner. So she had picked a long sleeveless blue dress that she hadn’t worn in a long time. It hugged her curves perfectly and Loki certainly approved as he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

‘Let’s go downstairs and get seats.’ Loki said as he took Jess’ hand and led her downstairs.

Jess was relieved that she was sitting next to Loki during the talk. She didn’t know why those sort of things made her nervous. Probably because she didn’t know a thing about it… And because she was with Loki.

During the talk, Loki placed his hand at the back of Jess’ neck and his fingers gently stroked her skin continuously. To say it kept her on the edge would be an understatement. His touch was like electricity shooting through her.

The talk discussed the importance of aftercare, the different ways of providing it for each sub and also the dangers of not carrying out aftercare. Jess was very intrigued with it all.

‘I think everyone before even thinking about entering a BDSM relationship should have to attend this talk. I never realised how important that kind of thing would be.’ Jess said to Loki once it was over and they were in a taxi on the way to dinner.

‘I agree. The amount of horror stories I’ve heard is ridiculous. And could easily have been avoided if they used common sense and safety. There’s also times where some Dom’s have just left their Sub to deal with the sub drop themselves.’ Loki explained to Jess as he traced patterns on the back of her hand with his finger.

‘Sounds scary.’

‘You say you’ve never tried BDSM or know much about it. Yet you are very open minded, you have been from the start. Is it something that interests you?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah… I guess it is.’ Jess blushed as she nodded.

‘Well you are certainly in the right place for it.’ Loki grinned.

They arrived at the restaurant and it was one of the most expensive places in London. Jess couldn’t quite believe her eyes when she stepped out of the taxi.

When they walked in, Loki didn’t even need to say his name. The waiter recognized him and took them straight to their table. It was in their own little area by a large window which looked out onto the river. There were candles on the table too and it was quite romantic.

Loki being a gentleman, pulled out the chair for Jess and helped her with her jacket. They ordered drinks and had a look at the menu. Jess had always heard about the steaks being amazing from there. So she just had to order one for dinner, even though it was very expensive. But, knowing what her new salary was, she felt ok about it.

‘I didn’t have you down as a steak lover.’ Loki grinned as he had a sip of his drink.

‘There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet.’ Jess grinned back at him as she also had a sip of her drink.

Loki cocked his eyebrow up at her in a challenging manner.

‘Well, we best sort that out right away. Don’t you agree?’ Loki leaned forward over the table. ‘Tell me all about yourself.’ 

‘I never know what to say when people ask me that.’ Jess groaned.

‘Alright then. How about I ask you questions?’ Loki chuckled.

‘Sounds good.’ Jess nodded.

‘Favorite color?’

‘Purple. Yours?’ Jess asked.

‘Green… Your turn to ask a question.’ Loki smirked.

‘What is your favorite food?’

‘Salmon.’

‘Ewwww. I hate fish.’ Jess said as she scrunched her nose up.

‘That’s a crime. How can you hate fish?’

‘It stinks and is just, eugh.’

‘You are adorable when you scrunch your nose up like that.’ Loki smiled. Jess just blushed at his compliment.

‘What about you then, what’s your favorite food?’

‘Has to be steak.’ Jess laughed.

‘Have you ever been abroad before?’ Was Loki’s next question.

‘Nope. My father is terrified of flying so we never went abroad for holidays. When I was older, I put every single penny I could into savings to get down here.’

‘Really? How old were you when you started saving?’

‘I got my first job at 13. I started saving from then as I knew I wanted to leave Carlisle as soon as I could. It wasn’t until I was around 20 when I knew it was London where I had to be.’ Jess said with a big smile.

That made Loki smile too. He loved how hard she had worked to get here. She told him about all the jobs she had previously. She had done a lot since her first paper job at 13.

‘Can I ask you anything at all?’ Jess asked cautiously.

‘Of course, sweetheart. Ask away.’ Loki smiled.

‘I um… I’m really curious to how you got into what you do. Like, how the gang came about and stuff. I think you know a lot about me, as you’ve got a lot of info on me. But I still don’t know a lot about you, really.’ Jess rambled a little bit.

‘That’s absolutely fair enough. I was wondering when you were going to ask that actually.’ Loki grinned before he continued.

‘When I was 7 I witnessed a group of boys picking on a girl. They pushed her over and were stealing things from her bag. I went over and beat them all up. I’ve always been stronger than others the same age as me. Then later that day, me and a few friends started up this ‘gang’ where we kept watch on the playground. We stood up to all the bullies and it actually worked. When we moved on to secondary school we continued the gang. But instead of just beating up bullies, we started smuggling alcohol, cigarettes and drugs into the school to sell. We had a few more join our gang aswell. So by that time there was me, Triss, Sasha, Steven, Geoff and Robert. They always just looked to me as the leader, so it kind of stuck. Then of course we started dealing out of school and on a larger scale. I quickly got a lot of money behind me. Bought some of the apartment blocks and the club. It all just grew from there really.’

Jess was in awe at his story. She found it quite amazing at how it started. From saving a girl that was being bullied at school, when he was just 7.

‘Wow. That’s quite a story and quite incredible actually. You done a good thing in school by keeping the bullies away. Do you still do things like that now?’

‘Not as such. We get a few people come to us needing people disposed of. But we only take on certain jobs when it comes to stuff like that. The reason I started the BDSM club was to try and also educate people in the scene and make a safe place for people to come and have some fun. I had a lot of people coming to me for help with abusive ex’s that turned out to be BDSM related incidents. Also being a Dom myself helped in making the decision on doing that downstairs in the club.’

‘See, I don’t get why people fear you and class you as dangerous. You do all this, and to me it just sounds amazing.’ Jess admitted with a blush.

‘Why thank you.’ Loki grinned. ‘But it is the fact that we kill people and deal with illegal trading’s that put people off. I am not to be messed with though. I don’t take shit from anyone and a lot of people know that too.’ Loki said seriously.

‘I guess. Well, I definitely am not scared. Intrigued if anything.’ Jess smiled. Loki smiled back at her and reached over to take her hand in his.

‘That is all that matters to me.’


	10. Chapter 10

**2 weeks later**

Jess continued to have dreams about Loki. The most recent one happened on one of her nights off. 

* * *

 

 

_‘Loki?’ Jess asked, shakily._

_Her arms were tied up above her and she was stuck up on her tiptoes. She was wearing a blindfold too, so couldn’t see a thing. She could only hear. But she started to panic slightly as she didn’t know where Loki was._

_‘Shh, I’m here.’ Loki said, that made her jump as he was right behind her._

_He kissed the top of her spine softly as his hands smoothed down her sides, making her tremble._

_‘Such beauty.’ Loki whispered as his hand made its way down her front and down towards her cunt._

_‘As you have been such a good girl for me, I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you?’ Loki purred as he cupped her._

_‘Please, Sir.’ Jess gasped out._

  
‘Aw come on. Not again!’ Jess said angrily as her buzzer went off, waking her up.

Every time she dreamed about Loki, she was always disturbed. Whether it was her phone, alarm or the buzzer. She just wanted the dream to continue god dammit. She checked the time and it was 10am.

She clambered out of bed and rushed to the intercom. She was surprised to hear it was Rachel and Triss. While she waited for them to come upstairs, she ran to the bathroom and quickly got herself sorted and chucked on some clothes, just as they knocked on her door.

They were going shopping and out for lunch, and they wanted Jess to join them. So she did, and they had a great day out together. Though Jess found something out that turned out to be very handy at lunch.

‘So how’s things going with Loki?’ Rachel asked.

‘Going well… I think.’ Jess laughed.

‘Have you slept with him yet?’ Rachel asked as she winked at her friend.

‘Not yet, no. Whenever things get a little heated, he seems to stop it from going any further. I’m not sure if I’m looking into it too much or not though.’ Jess shrugged.

‘He told me that he really likes you. He’s just scared of scaring you away if you get intimate with him.’ Triss told Jess.

‘Really? Why is he scared?’ Jess asked, confused.

‘I didn’t tell you this… But 4 years ago when he was in a relationship with another girl, they were intimate for just a few days. She left him because he was too intense in the bedroom. He is heavily into BDSM and he’s _very_ dominant in the bedroom. This girl couldn’t handle how intense it all was so she left him. Even girls he’s just had a one night stand with agree, saying he is intense and very dominant. But when they tried to go after him for a relationship, he wasn’t interested. So I think he really likes you, I know he does, but he doesn’t want to scare you off by how he is in the bedroom.’ Triss explained.

‘I… I never thought of anything like that being the reason. I don’t get why being intense would be a bad thing really.’ Jess said.

‘Not everyone is open to BDSM. You have an open mind and seem to be interested in the whole thing. I think the girl he was with before wasn’t.’ Triss said.

‘Ah, that kind of explains it then.’

‘I have an idea.’ Rachel said excitedly.

‘What is it?’ Jess and Triss asked.

‘When is your next date with Loki?’ She asked.

‘Tomorrow night. We are going out for dinner again… Why?’

‘Right. We are going to go and find you a knockout dress. One so sexy that he will not be able to resist taking you home and ravishing you.’ Rachel said as she nudged Jess with her elbow.

‘Uh… I don’t know.’ Jess said anxiously.

‘Come on, Jess. I think it’s a fucking brilliant idea!’ Triss agreed.

‘You want him to shag your brains out, right?’ Rachel said.

‘Well… Yeah.’ Jess blushed.

‘Exactly. So, let’s make you too irresistible for him to resist.’ Rachel clapped her hands excitedly.

‘Oh god. What am I letting myself into?’ Jess said before she agreed.

  
‘I’m not so sure… It’s a bit, I don’t know.’ Jess said as she was forced into the dressing room to try on a dress that the girls picked for her.

‘It’s perfect. Try it on, trust me.’ Rachel said as she shoved her in and closed the curtain over.

Jess put on the dress and when she stepped out, Rachel and Triss both wolf whistled at her as they guided her over to the mirror.

‘Perfect!’ Triss and Rachel said at the same time.

‘I guess it is quite… Sexy.’ Jess said as she studied herself in the mirror.

It was an emerald green dress, it went down to her ankles but had a big slit at the right side of her going up to her thigh. It was a V shape down near her breasts, showing off just enough, but not too much.

‘You look smoking. Hell, if I was gay I would be all over you right now.’ Rachel said.

Jess laughed and turned around to face her friends.

‘Alright. I’ll go for it.’ Jess smiled.

‘Great. We need to get some matching lingerie for you too. We’ll go for the same color. It will drive him insane.’ Triss said as Jess went back into the changing room.

Jess agreed with the color, as it was his favorite. She just hoped it all actually worked. She wanted nothing more than for Loki to take her. She wanted him, so much.

  
_L – Hello, sweetheart. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 5pm. I can’t wait to see you. X_

_J – Hiya! Sounds good. I can’t wait either. I bought a new dress today especially for tomorrow… x_

_L – Oh? Let me see?_

_J – Nu uh. It’s a surprise. ;) x_

_L – What color is it?_

_J – It’s like a multi colour rainbow. x_

_L – Cheeky. I guess I will have to be patient and wait till tomorrow. X_

_J – It will be worth the wait… I hope anyway. x_

_L – You always are, darling. x_

Jess couldn’t stop the big smile that spread across her lips. She loved even just hearing from him. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Even if she was feeling really anxious about the whole thing.

  
‘Jess really likes you, you know.’ Triss said to Loki that night at work.

‘I know.’ Loki grinned.

‘No. I mean, really really likes you. We went out with her today and her eyes lit up whenever we talked about you.’ Triss said. That made Loki smile.

‘I really like her too. I’ve told you that.’

‘I know. But I know she wants you, all of you. I know you have your doubts and fears about it. But I don’t think you have to worry with Jess.’

‘I haven’t felt this way about anyone before. It’s still early days, but there is just something about her. I want her, more than anything. But you know what happened before. I don’t want to scare her off before I even have her.’ Loki sighed.

‘Just let it happen. She’s not like the other girls. Give her a chance.’ Triss patted his shoulder as she walked away, leaving Loki to his thoughts at the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jess was tied to a chair by her wrists and ankles, she had a blindfold and a gag on. But they were taken off soon enough and Loki was stood over the top of her, a big smirk on his face._

_'Well. Aren’t you a pretty little thing. All bound up here on my chair… Now, you best tell me who you are working for.’ Loki said as he held her chin tightly in-between his fingers._

_‘Never.’ Jess said defiantly to him._

_‘You will not disobey me, little girl.’ Loki growled as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked hard, forcing her head back._

_Jess gasped out as Loki leaned down to whisper into her ear._

_‘You will submit to me. And you will do as you are told. Now, I’m going to ask you again… Who are you working for?’_

_‘Nobody.’ Jess hissed._

_Loki calmly moved round on front of Jess. He crouched down on front of her and pulled out his dagger. He pressed it against her cheek, not cutting her, but enough so she could feel the cold and sharpness of it._

_‘You may look and act tough, but I know you. I know you crave to submit.’ Loki said as he traced the dagger across her cheek before dragging it down to tease around her neck._

_‘You will obey me. In time.’ He growled as he started to cut away at her blouse._

 

That latest dream she had made her even more hopeful that the sexy dress plan would work. She wasn’t sure why the dream had been like a hostage situation, but it turned her on anyway.

She was so nervous as she was ready and waiting for Loki to pick her up. Even more so when she heard the knock on her door, her stomach wouldn’t stop doing somersaults.

 

Loki’s mouth fell open as Jess opened her door. For the first time, Loki was speechless at the beauty on front of him.

‘Hi.’ Jess said shyly as she smiled. It took Loki a few moments to gather his thoughts together and drag his eyes off her body.

‘Wow.’ Was all he said, which made Jess giggle.

‘Do you like it?’ Jess asked.

‘Very, very much.’ Loki smiled and pulled her into an embrace as he kissed her on the lips, in a lingering kiss.

That’s when Loki realised she was wearing high heels, as she was a bit taller than normal. She still only reached to about his nose, but that was taller than her normal height of just reaching below his shoulders.

‘I’m having second thoughts as to whether I want to take you out in public now.’ Loki growled over her lips.

‘I don’t mind.’ Jess grinned.

‘If we didn’t have a table booked, I would certainly re consider our plans.’ Loki grinned back at her.

Jess was hoping that her plan was working. She definitely wouldn’t have minded if they didn’t go out that night… But they did go.

When they walked into the restaurant, even Jess noticed one or two men looking at her. Loki swiftly put his arm around her waist tightly and held her close to him as they walked to their table. Even the waiter was looking at Jess in a way that made Loki annoyed and Jess uncomfortable. So much so, Loki done something about it.

‘Hey.’ He said to the waiter before he left. Loki motioned for the waiter to come close to him.

Loki grabbed his collar and yanked him in. But he done it so slyly and carefully that nobody else in the restaurant noticed.

‘You dare lay eyes on my girl like that again, and you will wish you were never born. Clear?’ Loki said firmly to the waiter.

The waiter nodded in fear and apologized.

‘Good. Now go get our drinks.’ Loki snarled at him as he let go of his collar.

Jess thought that that should have scared her a bit. But she was surprised to find it didn’t. She rather liked the way he was being possessive over her. It made her feel wanted. Very wanted.

Loki was relieved to see that his display of Alpha towards the waiter didn’t seem to put Jess off or make her uneasy. Perhaps Triss was right about Jess.

At the end of the meal, Jess tried to offer to pay again. But Loki was having none of it.

‘No no. You are not paying, Jessica.’ He said, warning.

‘Please, Loki. You bought the last few meals.’ Jess argued.

‘I know. And I will buy the next one and the next, and so on. You’re my girl, you deserve to be treated like a princess. So that’s what I will do.’ Loki smiled as he handed the waiter some money and stood up to help Jess with her chair.

‘I know. And I am grateful. But’ Jess was cut off from speaking as Loki put his finger to her lips.

‘Shh. No more arguing. Or I will take you over my knee and spank you… Even Princesses get spanked.’ Loki whispered right in her ear, making her tremble and gasp a little at the thought and the way he said it.

‘Oh, you like the thought of that?’ Loki teased as he noticed the way she reacted.

Jess didn’t say anything, just blushed. That made Loki chuckle as he put his hand on her lower back and led her out of the restaurant.

They stopped outside before getting into the taxi. Loki turned to Jess and reached up to cup her cheek, his other hand came to rest on her hip.

‘Would you like to come back to mine?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes.’ Jess didn’t need to be asked twice as she answered without hesitation.

Jess couldn’t deny she was nervous during the taxi ride to Loki’s place. She was very excited aswell though. Especially at the fact she was finally going to see what Loki’s place looked like. But her dreams she had kept coming into her mind, making her blush and feel a little on edge.

‘Are you alright, darling? You look a little flushed.’ Loki smirked as he reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Jess smiled.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Loki asked.

‘Nothing.’ Jess shook her head.

Loki moved his hand down to her chin and he moved her head round so she was to look at him.

‘Tell me.’ Loki said firmly but softly.

‘I’m just thinking about what your place is going to look like.’

‘You will find out soon enough.’ Loki winked at her.

Jess was surprised when they pulled up right opposite Dark Wishes. And the surprise must have shown on her face as Loki laughed.

‘I live right across from the club. I’m surprised you never questioned it before.’ Loki chuckled.

They got out of the taxi and Loki took Jess’ hand as they walked into the tall building. They got into a fancy lift and Loki pressed the button for the top floor. Jess was impressed already as the reception downstairs looked like a fancy hotel with security on the door and everything.

Jess couldn’t stop blushing as she thought back to one of her dreams a few nights ago. Where they had been in a lift, which coincidentally looked exactly like the one they were in, and Loki had started to take her against the wall.

‘You’re blushing again. Why?’ Loki asked as he turned to face her, causing her to be back against the wall.

‘I… Um… I was just remembering a dream I had.’ She said shyly.

‘A dream, huh?’ Loki smirked and stepped a little closer to Jess, so she could feel his body pressing gently against her front.

‘Yeah… A dream.’ Jess gulped.

‘What was this dream about?’ Loki asked as he leaned down a little and softly kissed the side of her mouth. 

‘You.’ Jess gasped.

‘And what was I doing in this dream?’ Loki asked as he kissed along her jawline and down across her neck. Jess couldn’t concentrate properly from the way his lips felt against her skin.

‘You… You were taking me in a lift.’ Jess said quickly.

‘Oh, really?’ Loki asked as he removed his lips from her skin and looked directly into her eyes.

‘Yes.’ Jess squeaked.

‘Well, if only there was something that could be done about that.’ Loki said as he stroked her hair and leaned in again to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss was heated and Jess could feel his tongue dominating hers. She melted into him and never wanted it to end. So when Loki pulled back, she whined out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

‘Please, don’t stop.’ She whimpered.

Her whimper was like music to Loki’s ears. But he had to try and control himself. He didn’t want to allow himself to get carried away with her. Not yet, until he was sure.

‘I want to be yours, completely… Please.’ Jess begged.

‘You don’t know what you’re asking for, my darling.’ Loki said quietly as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

‘I do. Take me, please… Sir.’ Jess said the last word quietly. But that word was like a trigger for Loki as his eyes glazed over with lust and Jess could tell something just snapped.

He crushed his mouth against hers roughly, instantly gaining dominance as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed her hands from around his neck and pinned them straight up above her against the wall. Using one hand to keep hers there, his other hand reached down under the slit on her dress and he slowly stroked up her thigh and round to cup her backside. Jess squealed at the pressure of his hand and Loki chuckled against her lips.

The lift reached the top floor and dinged open to reveal Loki’s penthouse apartment. Loki reached down and lifted Jess up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her out and towards his bedroom. Every so often he would stop and push her against the nearest wall to grind himself against her. She moaned into his mouth from the feeling of his hardness pressing into her through their clothes.

Once they eventually got to his bedroom, he placed her down onto the bed and grinded down hard against her, causing them both to moan out loud. Jess reached down between them and tried to unbuckle his belt, but Loki grabbed her wrists and tsked at her.

‘I’m in charge, princess.’ He growled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of dub con in a part of this. Just a little...

‘So are you going to do as you’re told and behave for me?’ Loki asked as he pinned her wrists down on the bed above her.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess nodded.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised and kissed her.

Jess was just getting into the kiss when he pulled away and stood up off the bed.

‘Stand up and strip for me, darling. You have teased me enough this evening with that dress.’ Loki told her as he sat down on a chair by his desk.

Jess could hear and feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stood up. She crouched down and removed her heels first, reducing her size and making her feel even more vulnerable. Then she reached behind her and took the zip on her dress down. As she slid the dress off her shoulders and let it slowly fall down her body, she heard Loki take a sharp intake of breath. That made her look up to see him licking his lips. His eyes full of hunger, as if a wild beast waiting to devour his prey.

She stepped out from her dress which had fell to a puddle at her feet. Loki’s eyes roamed over her whole body and his excitement was very clear in his trousers.

Jess was away to remove her bra, but Loki stopped her. He walked over to her and held her face as he kissed her roughly. Jess melted against him and into his kiss. Though it didn’t last long enough for her liking.

Loki’s hands roamed over her body and he spun her around suddenly. She was breathing hard as she felt him undo her bra at the back. He took his time in sliding the straps down her shoulders, kissing each shoulder as the straps were removed. When he tossed the bra down, he pressed himself right up against her back and kissed her neck.

‘You are such a stunning creature.’ Loki mumbled over her skin. ‘And you are all mine.’ He said as he moved along to kiss her shoulder.

‘If at any time you need me to stop. Say Mushrooms.’ He told her.

Jess couldn’t stop trembling as Loki’s hands reached around her to squeeze and massage at her breasts. After teasing her nipples for a moment, he moved one hand down towards her knickers. He tickled lightly along her abdomen before sliding his hand under her knickers.

‘My my. Isn’t someone very excited... Is this all for me?’ Loki purred as he touched her.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess gasped out as he slowly started to stroke her clit, causing Jess’ body to buck against his hand.

‘Mmm. Very sensitive too. I like that, a lot.’ Loki licked across her skin on her neck as he inserted two fingers easily inside of her, his thumb still concentrating on her clit.

As Loki curled his fingers and rubbed her g spot, he could feel Jess gush with excitement. That turned him on even more and he started to grind himself against Jess’ behind as he brought her to her first orgasm.

‘Your orgasms belong to me now.’ Loki growled. He loved the feeling of his hand getting soaked from her, and the way her body shook violently as he held her up against him.

Jess’ legs were like jelly so Loki lifted her and placed her onto the bed gently. He took that opportunity to pull down her knickers and put them to the side. Jess felt a little shy being completely naked on front of him for the first time. But she was still on a high from her orgasm, so she didn't dwell over it. She couldn’t quite believe how skilled his fingers were.

Loki took off his shirt and trousers. Jess’ eyes nearly popped out of her head as he took off his boxers, revealing all to Jess. He was huge, to say the least. Jess couldn’t believe it.

‘Hope you like what you see.’ Loki grinned as he crawled onto the bed, over the top of her, like a predator. 

‘I am going to make you mine.’ Loki whispered.

Suddenly she was flipped over onto her stomach. It was so quick that Jess didn’t have much time to react at all. Loki took her wrists and pulled them behind her back. She heard a click as she felt metal clasp around her wrists, holding them in place against her back.

‘Shh, relax my little one.’ Loki purred as he smoothed his hand down her spine, under her wrists.

Loki kissed along the top of her spine as he positioned himself between her legs. Jess moaned out as he pressed his cock against her. They were both more than ready and Loki wasn’t sure how he had managed to wait so long before taking her. He had great control but it was very limited when around Jess. He still wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Loki squeezed Jess’ hips as he thrust forward into her warmth. Loki felt like he had gone to heaven. Jess gasped out in pleasure and slight discomfort. He was bigger than she had had before. So it took her a minute to adjust to his size. She felt so full as he halted himself while fully sheathed inside her, as he sensed her discomfort.

‘Oh god.’ She cried out.

Loki was gasping as he got himself under control. She felt more than perfect. He wanted to fuck her hard, but he didn’t want to hurt her. So he waited until she was ready and her body stopped clenching against him and relaxed.

He knew when she was ready as she started to wriggle around underneath him.

‘Lie still.’ Loki growled against her ear.

That made her stop wriggling, as much as she wanted to.

Loki took his time and started to thrust back and fore inside of her. Jess could do nothing but cry out in pleasure from the way Loki’s cock was massaging her. But when she started to wriggle again, Loki wasn’t giving her another verbal warning.

He bit down, hard, on the back of her neck. Making Jess yelp out and completely flop down against the bed, submitting completely to Loki’s movements.

‘Keep. Still.’ Loki growled as he kept hold of her skin between his teeth. He quickened his movements and started really pounding into her.

Jess wasn’t sure why, but the way he was biting her skin, at the back of her neck, made her feel really submissive and she just kept still and allowed Loki to do what he was doing. She certainly enjoyed it though and wasn’t at all complaining.

When Loki let go of her skin, he sat upwards and grabbed a fistful of Jess’ hair. He yanked her upwards and held her up in that position by her hair and by holding her wrists. Jess came again and again as Loki fucked her. She couldn’t even remember her own name or how long he had been at it for.

Loki had great stamina, but he was soon close to the end aswell. Jess knew from the way he started really snapping his hips against her and tugging hard on her hair. She kept crying out in pleasure, and a bit of pain aswell. But she loved every second of it.

‘I… I’m not on the pill.’ Jess gasped out as realization hit her that he wasn't wearing a condom. 

But a part of her didn’t want him to stop… And he didn’t.

‘I don’t pull out, princess.’ He growled as he snapped his hips into her once more, and he held himself as deep as he could, as he came inside of her. She could feel him pulsing, and she came again as she felt his warm seed shoot into her.

After he finished, he placed her back down onto the bed and thrust into her one more time, slowly, before collapsing down on top of her and crushing her hands between her back and his chest.

‘Mine.’ Loki whispered as he kissed her neck, then he rolled over and released Jess from her restraints, and pulled himself out from her warmth.

Jess was still trembling and she couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. She knew it would be intense, but she never realised just how intense he could be. Her emotions were running high and she wasn’t quite sure how to feel or what to do.

‘Come here, darling.’ Loki said as he pulled Jess over and into his arms.

Jess liked that and cuddled up against him. He stroked her hair and her arm softly as they just lay in silence. But it made her feel safe and secure, that he wasn’t just going to fuck her and leave her. It made everything feel right.

‘How are you feeling?’ Loki asked as his fingers trailed down her back.

‘Exhausted.’ Jess admitted and hid her face into his chest, making Loki chuckle.

‘I hope I’ve not scared you off, hmm?’ Loki asked.

‘No way.’ Jess smiled up at him. That made Loki’s heart soar with happiness and relief.

‘I’ve wanted you, since the night I met you. I thought I would just have my way with you. However, as I got to know you, you have gotten completely under my skin. I really like you, Jess. I care for you, so much. I want you. All of you.’ Loki said as he held Jess’ chin between his fingers.

‘I really like you too. I want nothing more than to be with you aswell.’ Jess said honestly as she smiled at him.

‘I have one question…’ Jess said quietly.

‘What’s that, darling?’ Loki asked.

‘Why did you give me a safe word?’

‘Have you not learned anything yet about safety of BDSM?’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah… I just… I don’t know.’ Jess shrugged.

‘We hadn’t discussed anything on limits or safe words. That’s why I gave you one, as I have no idea what your limits are.’ Loki said as he nuzzled his nose to her cheek.

‘I don’t know if I even know what they are.’ Jess said as she looked down at Loki’s chest.

‘That’s ok. We can find them out together.’ Loki smiled.

‘And um… I’ll have to get the morning after pill now.’ Jess blushed.

‘Ah, yes. Don’t worry about that. I have it sorted.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Jess was awake before Loki.

She reluctantly untangled herself from Loki’s limbs and climbed out of bed. Her body was aching but it just reminded her of the delicious night she had with Loki. She trembled thinking back to the things he had done to her body, the way he made her cum so easily with his fingers and cock… That cock. She had never seen one so magnificent before, it was unreal.

She had a search through the drawers and found a large shirt that belonged to Loki. So she slipped that on and had a look through his home. His bedroom was amazing. It had a huge master bed. There was a large walk in wardrobe, en suite and he had a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed. She noticed that the bed had a bar across the top and bottom, she knew that would be for bondage.

The en suite was big and had a large bath tub with Jacuzzi jets aswell as a shower.

Jess couldn’t really remember much about coming into his apartment. So she stepped out of the bedroom and her eyes widened. It was a penthouse, she had forgotten they came to the top floor in a private lift. She had stepped into the living room which had huge open windows along the side, that looked over to an amazing view. There was a large sofa down a step from the windows in the middle of the living room with a fire in the middle. There was a huge TV mounted on the wall next to the bedroom door. At the other side of the living room was the kitchen, it was only separated by an island for eating at. She couldn’t quite believe how large and beautiful the kitchen was. The oven was huge and looked very fancy. It was marble topped units and was very light and clean looking.

Back in the living room there was another door that she went through. It led into a games room. There was another huge TV with game consoles all hooked up to it neatly. There was a pool table, dart board, pinball machine and in the corner of the room there was a mini gym with a few pieces of equipment.

‘My god.’ Jess said as she looked at everything in the room. It was crazy, but showed just how rich Loki was. To be able to afford a place like this with all of these things.

She also noticed that the whole place was spotless and very tidy. That said a lot about Loki’s personality.

Jess jumped as suddenly Loki sneaked up behind her and grabbed her sides, tickling her slightly as he blew a raspberry onto her neck, making her laugh.

‘Ahhhh, Loki!’ Jess laughed.

‘Surprise.’ Loki chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.

‘How do you like the place?’

‘This place is… Is amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it before.’ Jess said in amazement.

Loki smirked and turned Jess around so he could put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She put her hands onto his bare chest and blushed as she looked up at him. He had just chucked on his boxers.

‘Why thank you. I do love it. It’s great for parties.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I can imagine.’ Jess laughed.

‘Speaking of which, I am having one on Thursday night for the whole gang. You will meet some others you haven’t met yet.’ Loki said as he traced a finger across her collarbone. 

‘I’ll be working on Thursday night, won’t I?’ Jess asked, confused.

‘Nope. I’m closing the club for the night. We do that once a month on a weekday that’s not as busy. So that everyone can be at the party. But, you will still get your full pay for it.’ Loki grinned.

‘Oh wow. Paid for partying?’ Jess grinned back.

‘Can’t say I’m not good to my staff.’ Loki winked.

‘Definitely not.’ Jess giggled.

‘I have to say. You do look rather fetching in my shirt.’ Loki said as he looked down at Jess’ body.

‘You have good style.’ Jess laughed.

‘I do indeed. But I know I’d much rather have you wrapped around me. Come on.’ Loki said cheekily as he threw Jess over his shoulder, making her screech out in surprise.

He carried her back to the bedroom and had his way with her again. But this time he didn’t restrain her, as he wanted her to wrap around his body. She done more than that though, she left him with some scratch marks down his back. But he didn’t mind that at all.

‘I want to ask you something and I want the truth from you.’ Loki said as they were cuddling again after the mind blowing sex for their second time together.

‘What is it?’ Jess asked.

‘When you call me, Sir. Do you mean it? Or are you just playing along?’

‘I mean it… I never really thought I would be into BDSM, Before I met you. Learning about it all aswell has really opened my eyes to it. Not to mention all the dreams I’ve been having about you… They’ve all had BDSM themes and well… They’ve been a big turn on.’ Jess blushed and hid her face in against his chest as she spoke, that made Loki laugh.

‘There is nothing to be shy about with opening up to your fantasies, my darling girl.’ Loki said as he took hold of her hair and tugged her head back so he could see her face.

‘Nothing at all.’ He grinned.

‘What um… What sort of things are you mainly into?’ Jess asked.

‘A variety of things. Water sport, Poo play, exhibitionism, orgies. That sort of thing.’ Loki said seriously.

Jess’ eyes widened in shock and a little fear? She thought he was serious. Loki burst out laughing at her reaction and he rolled them over so she was pinned down underneath him. He gave her sides a quick tickle, making her giggle.

‘You thought I was serious?’ Loki said.

‘I… Yeah I did actually.’ Jess admitted and covered her face with her hands.

Loki laughed and pulled her hands away from her face.

‘My dear. I am not into those things, so you don’t have to worry.’ He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Thank god for that. I was having images of you pissing on me in public and then covering me in poo or something.’

‘Now that is an image I would rather not have in my mind, thank you very much.’ Loki said as he covered her mouth to stop her saying anything else.

Jess just giggled and licked the palm of his hand, making Loki growl and replace his hand with his lips.

‘I think we are going to get along just fine. Providing you can keep up with me. I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’re new to BDSM. You will soon figure out exactly what I am into. While we discover what your deepest and darkest fantasies are. We are going to have a lot of fun, my dear girl.’ Loki grinned.

‘But first… Follow me.’ Loki said as he got out of bed and had Jess follow him into the bathroom.

He reached into the cupboard and pulled out something. It was a pill and he handed it to Jess along with a glass of water.

‘What’s this?’ Jess asked, confused.

‘It’s the morning after pill. I may have um, planned for this night for a few days now.’ Loki said sheepishly.

‘Well prepared you are.’ Jess laughed.

‘Will need to sort out long term protection for you. What are your thoughts?’ Loki asked as she took the pill.

‘Um. I was thinking about the injection. As I would forget to take a pill everyday. And obviously condoms aren’t in the options.’ Jess giggled.

‘Definitely not.’ Loki smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

For some reason Jess was a little nervous when she turned up at Loki’s to help him prepare for the party. She wasn’t sure if it was for the fact she was about to go into Loki’s place again for just the second time, or if it was because of the party. She was going to be meeting more new faces and Loki had said that some of his best trading partners would be there too. She hoped he didn’t mean Mr Roberts as she wasn’t sure if she would be able to cope if he was there. He gave her the creeps for sure.

She had also just seen Loki on the Tuesday night, as he was in and out of his office a few times while she was working. But he had been out on business on Wednesday night so hadn’t seen him then. He had also been busy through the day and Jess had been exhausted so was asleep most of the time through the days. 

So she was rather looking forward to seeing him again. But she didn’t know how much time she was going to get with him, certainly not any alone time once everyone started to arrive.

‘Hello, darling. Right on time as usual.’ Loki grinned as he greeted her coming out of the lift into his apartment.

‘Hi, Loki.’ Jess grinned back at him.

Loki kissed Jess firmly on the lips and gave her an embrace that she never wanted to leave.

‘Mmm, my good girl. I’ve missed you.’ Loki purred against her ear, making her blush.

‘I’ve missed you too.’ Jess said as she looked up at him. ‘I forgot how tall you are.’ She giggled.

Loki laughed and scooped her up, making her squeal and wrap her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the sofa.

‘You are my little munchkin.’ He chuckled as he tumbled down onto the sofa with her, making her laugh even more.

‘I love that you’re really tall… And strong.’ Jess blushed as she ran her hands down over his biceps that were currently hiding beneath his blue shirt.

‘Me too.’ Loki smirked as he leaned down and kissed her, taking her breath away.

‘I so wish I could just have you right now, right here.’ Loki whispered over her lips.

‘Why can’t you?’ Jess pouted.

‘Because we need to get prepared for the guests that will start arriving in about half an hour. And with you, my dear, I need to take my time.’ He grinned and kissed her quickly once more. 

‘Pleaseeee, Sir.’ Jess tried begging. 

Loki’s eyes did glaze over slightly, but he managed to keep himself under control.

‘No, little one. Do not try and tempt me, it will only cause you to be in trouble later.’ He growled at her. 

‘What if I want to be in trouble later?’ Jess smirked.

‘Trust me, you don’t. You will not want to be punished by me.’ Loki said as he stood up and towered over her still lying on the sofa.

‘I um… Think I would actually quite like to be spanked by you, Sir.’ Jess said as she blushed.

‘Oh of course. But that is just funishment. You do not ever want a proper punishment from me. Believe me. You will regret it.’ Loki said warningly.

Jess had a feeling he was being genuine about that warning. So she didn’t push it anymore, just smirked back up at him. 

 

Loki and Jess got the place ready for the party. Jess sorted out some snacks and organised the drinks bar. There was a lot of alcohol for the amount of people that was going, and that was a lot.

‘Right. I think that’s us ready.’ Loki said as he walked over to Jess and draped his arm over her shoulder.

‘Right on time.’ Jess said as the buzzer went, signalling the start of the guests.

Jess was relieved when the first lot were the gang that she already knew. Including Rachel, who was quickly becoming her best friend.

‘So, did the dress work?’ Rachel whispered to Jess as they went to the bar to get a drink.

‘It sure did.’ Jess giggled.

‘And you’re still here! So you didn’t find him too intense?’

‘Um. It was intense alright, but in a good way. It was incredible.’ Jess giggled again and nudged her friend. ‘Change the subject now, I shouldn’t be speaking about this!’

‘Come on, we’re friends. It’s allowed. It’s like the unwritten rule of the girl’s code.’ Rachel winked at Jess.

‘What’s the unwritten rule of the girl’s code?’ Loki asked as he walked over into ear shot and crossed his arms over.

‘Ohh, nothing.’ Jess said quickly as she finished pouring herself a drink.

‘I’ll get it out of you later.’ Loki grinned at Jess.

Rachel nudged Jess playfully at his remark.

When Loki, Jess and Rachel joined the rest of the group, a few more people had arrived. Loki made sure to introduce Jess to them all. He also put some music on and everyone started to relax into the party mode. The alcohol was of course going down a treat, along with the snacks that were put out.

As Jess got more and more relaxed, she got a lot more social and confident with speaking to some of the other gang members that she hadn’t met yet or just hadn’t had a chance to speak to properly.

‘Jess, come here a minute, darling.’ Loki called to her.

Jess went straight over to Loki, who was speaking to a couple.

‘Ah, so this is the new recruit you’ve told us about.’ The man said.

‘Yes, this is Jess. Jess, this is Natalie and Howard. Some good old friends of mine.’ Loki introduced.

‘Nice to meet you both.’ Jess said as she held her hand out.

‘Pleasure is all ours. Loki has told us all about you.’ Natalie said as she shook Jess’ hand.

‘All good I hope.’ Jess laughed.

‘Of course.’ Howard chuckled.

Howard and Natalie had known Loki for years. They weren’t in the gang per say, but they helped out every so often and Howard played a big role. As he worked with the police. So he was a good asset to have on side as he gave inside information and also helped to keep the police away from Loki and his gang. Loki paid him a nice sum amount every month aswell, for his loyalty.

Later into the night, Jess and some others sat down on the sofa in the middle of the apartment. Geoff took out a small packet of ecstasy pills and he passed it around the group after taking one for himself.

When the packet reached Loki, he took out two and passed the bag along to Rachel who was sat at the other side of Jess. Loki took his pill and then he leaned in closer to Jess, wrapped his arm around her, and held the pill up on front of her.

‘Would you like one?’ Loki asked quietly.

‘I… I don’t know. What is it?’ Jess asked, a little unsure.

‘It doesn’t matter about what it is. The only thing that matters is what it does. It will give you an extra buzz for a while. One that alcohol can’t give you. I wouldn’t give you anything that would harm you. And besides, you belong to me now and I take very good care of what is mine.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Alright. Why not.’ Jess grinned and took the pill from Loki.

She swallowed it straight away and was surprised with how smoothly it went down without water.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred against her skin as he kissed her neck softly, making Jess blush at the public display of affection.

It wasn’t too long before everyone started to feel the effects of the drugs. Everyone got louder, more into dancing and bolder. Including Jess. She had never taken drugs before, so it was quite effective for her first time. She really let her hair down and enjoyed dancing around with her friends and with Loki.

‘Enjoying yourself, Princess?’ Loki asked as he held her hips and pressed up against her back.

‘Very much.’ Jess answered.

Just as Loki kissed her shoulder, the song Secret by Sleeping Wolf came on. So Jess reached up and wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck as she grinded her bum backwards into Loki.

‘You are playing a dangerous game, little one’ Loki growled into her ear.

His body certainly didn’t mind as his cock started to stir in his jeans. Jess giggled as she could feel his excitement press up against her backside. Feeling bold from the way his body was reacting, and from the ecstasy, she happily continued to bump and grind against him.

Loki got so riled up that he dragged her by the arm over to his bedroom. But when he opened the door, it was already occupied by an orgy going on. Loki groaned in annoyance and slammed the door shut.

‘This way.’ He said as he led her quickly to the games room.

There were only 3 people in there playing darts, so Loki chucked them out.

‘Out.’ Loki shouted.

‘Aw come on, boss. I’m nearly winning!’ Steven complained.

‘I said, get out! I will not tell you again.’ Loki growled angrily at him.

So the guys scurried out of the games room, not daring to argue further with Loki. He locked the door behind them so that they wouldn’t be disturbed. Then Loki attacked Jess’ lips as if he hadn’t had contact with her in years. It was a hunger filled kiss as he bit down on her tongue, making her squeak.

‘Get on the table.’ He growled at her as he took her over to said pool table.

Jess climbed up onto it with Loki’s help. Her body was trembling with excitement as Loki hiked her dress up to reveal her green lace panties.

‘Mmm, delicious.’ Loki purred approvingly. ‘But it needs to go.’ Loki ripped off her panties without a second thought.

‘Legs open.’ Loki demanded as he tapped at her thighs.

Jess done as she was told and moaned out loud as Loki wasted no time on leaning down and having his feast. He started with long and slow licks right along her cunt. Then he changed it up between teasing her clit and fucking her with his long and talented tongue. He drove her insane with need and desire. By the time she started to grind down against his face, wanting as much as possible, Loki’s face was covered in her. Even more so when he brought her to orgasm, pinning her thighs down at the same time to stop her from hurting herself, or him, as she shook violently.

‘Oh my god.’ Jess cried out as Loki finished and started to unbuckle his belt, with a mischievous grin plastered over his face.

‘Up.’ Loki said.

Jess sat up on the table, but Loki pulled her off it and turned her around so he could bend her over it. He told her to keep a tight hold of the sides of the table.

‘You have been a naughty girl. Teasing me out there on front of all my guests and then soaking my face in your excitement. Do you know what happens to bad girls?’ Loki growled.

‘What, Sir?’ Jess squeaked.

‘They get spanked and fucked… Hard.’


	15. Chapter 15

Jess woke up with the world’s worst headache and she couldn’t remember much from the party the previous night.

She opened her eyes to find she was splayed out over the top of Loki, both of them were completely naked. That brought back some memories from last night, aswell as the dull ache between her legs and the slightly hot sensation on her ass. After her first spanking and getting fucked hard on the pool table, it had taken her legs a while to work again. Once she and Loki had eventually recovered, he made her go back to the party without her underwear. But she hadn’t cared about that.

Jess had been all over Loki, even sitting on his lap as he hand fed her food and another ecstasy pill. 

She moved round, sat up on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. After a minute she groaned as she looked up and took in the sight of the bedroom, it was an utter mess. There was clothes and empty drink bottles everywhere. She dreaded to think what the rest of the apartment looked like. It had certainly been one hell of a party. She didn’t know if Loki’s place was normally that trashed or not after parties, she was a bit worried on what he would think when he woke up and saw the mess.

Jess was away to move when she suddenly felt Loki’s hand stroke right up her spine, making her freeze and her body tingle in delight.

‘Where are you going?’ He purred. His voice was like silk and Jess loved how his voice alone could affect her.

‘I was just looking at the mess.’ Jess groaned.

‘Don’t worry about that.’ Loki chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, so he could pull her back down onto the bed. He pinned her down underneath him as she started to giggle.

‘Did you enjoy last night?’ Loki asked with a smirk as he leaned down and started to kiss her neck, distracting her completely.

‘Hmm?’ Loki briefly nipped against her skin, to gain her attention again.

‘Yes, I did.’ Jess gasped out.

‘Do you remember a lot about it?’ He asked.

‘So, so. I… I don’t remember things clearly after we started taking the drugs.’ Jess admitted with a slight blush.

‘I want to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly.’ Loki said as he stopped teasing her neck.

‘Of course.’ Jess nodded. Though she felt a little nervous of what he was going to ask.

‘Don’t be nervous, darling.’ Loki chuckled as he stroked her cheek softly. ‘You have no idea what those pills were last night, do you?’

‘Nope.’ Jess blushed.

‘So why did you take them?’ Loki asked, grinning. His finger was still slowly stroking her cheek. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

‘Um… well I wanted to have fun and join in with you all. I guess I lost my drug virginity.’ Jess giggled.

‘You certainly did. I’m still impressed that you took 2 not even knowing what it was.’

‘I trust you. I trust you to look after me and that you wouldn’t give me anything dangerous.’ Jess said honestly. Her words warmed his heart.

‘Well, drugs are dangerous, darling. Didn’t they ever teach you about that in school?’ Loki chuckled.

‘I know. But you know what I mean… And yeah, they did. But I never really paid attention in school.’ Jess shrugged.

‘Maybe you should have paid more attention in class. Then you might have learned to stay away from dangerous men like me.’ Loki teased.

‘Hmm. You keep warning me. Maybe I should leave and find a law abiding, church goer.’ Jess teased back.

‘Far too late now, little pet. You belong to me now and there is no escaping.’ Loki smirked.

‘Glad to hear it.’ Jess smiled.

 

After Loki claimed Jess once again, to make sure she knew she belonged to him, they both showered together and then they got dressed. Jess’ headache had eased a lot, so she could cope with it.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki asked Jess as she hobbled around. Though he knew exactly what was wrong. He couldn’t stop smirking, pleased with himself for getting her into that state.

‘You know what!’ Jess said as she grabbed the nearest pillow and pelted it at him.

The pillow hit him in the head and Jess burst out laughing as she sat down on the bed. Loki looked at Jess with a twinkling in his eyes.

‘Oh you did not just do that, missy!’ Loki growled and pounced onto the bed. He pulled Jess onto his lap and trapped her against him as he started to tickle her. Jess burst out laughing and wriggled around in his arms to try and escape.

Loki eventually stopped tickling Jess and he pressed his face against her cheek.

‘I love how ticklish you are, little one.’ He laughed.

‘So not fair that you know my weakness.’ Jess pouted as she relaxed into his hold.

‘Oh, but it is. I need to know how to keep you in line.’ Loki laughed and kissed her cheek.

‘Does that mean I don’t get to know your weakness?’

‘You already know what my weakness is.’ 

That confused Jess.

‘I do? What is it?’ Jess was dying to know.

‘You, are my weakness. I don’t have much control of myself when I’m around you. You are like a drug. My very own drug supply, all for me.’

After talking for a little longer, the two eventually left Loki’s bedroom. Jess was surprised to see there was 3 maids cleaning up in the apartment. Loki gave them permission to enter his bedroom to clean there aswell. The whole place was a mess. But the maids were already doing a good thorough job. No wonder his place was always spotless and tidy, he had maids.

‘Come on, let’s go to the club and get some lunch.’ Loki said as he wrapped his arm around Jess’ waist and they made their way over to the club.

When they walked into the club, Jess felt her stomach drop, not in the good way… As Mr Roberts was in there, waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

What can I do for you, Mr Roberts?’ Loki asked as he approached Mr Roberts who was sat at the bar, waiting.

Jess stayed back to wait for Loki, not wanting to intrude.

‘Mr Laufeyson, sorry to appear unexpectedly. I wanted to ask a favor. It’s my daughters 18th birthday next Saturday. I am in charge of planning her party for her. However, the venue I originally booked have just cancelled on me. So I find myself looking for another suitable venue and I thought of your fine establishment. Is this something you would consider?’ Mr Roberts asked, hopeful that Loki would say yes.

Well that is something we can do, yes. All of our events are held downstairs in our BDSM club. But we shut up all of the rooms aside from the main room. So that nobody needs to know what it is. We have a bar, dance floor and spaces for tables and chairs around the dance floor. If you wish, we can also have our chef sort out a buffet for an extra fee.’ Loki explained.

'That sounds perfect. How does payment work for booking?’ He asked.

'Let’s go to my office and we can sort all of that out. Just give me a second.’ Loki went over to Jess and asked her to go speak to the chef about cooking up something for them both and that he wouldn’t be long.

As Loki started to walk to his office, Mr Roberts followed, but he glanced round to Jess and winked at her. That gave Jess the creeps, there was just something about that man that she didn’t like. He gave her a bad feeling but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it. But she pushed it down for now and made her way to the kitchen.

Loki didn’t take long with Mr Roberts and he soon joined Jess just in time as their full English arrived. It was just what they both needed to get rid of the last of their hangovers.

Mr Roberts has asked especially for you to be on the bar next Saturday. He wants you to make up those cocktails again. You alright doing that?’ Loki asked Jess.

'Yeah of course. How many people are coming?’

'Around 60 people. So I will get two of the others on the bar aswell as it might be quite busy. But I’m sure with 4 of us on, it won’t be too hectic.’

'Hopefully not.’ Jess laughed.

'Think you’ll be able to handle it?’ Loki asked with a smirk.

'Of course… I can handle you, so I’m sure I can handle 60 odd drunk folk.’ Jess teased.

'Naughty. I think you’ll find it is I that handles you. Not the other way around.’ Loki gave Jess’ knee a squeeze under the table.

'True.’ Jess blushed.

After they had eaten, they went back to Loki’s. It was all clean and tidy again. You’d never know there had been a crazy messy party the previous night. The maids were very thorough with their work.

Loki took Jess straight through to the bedroom, he had plans for her.

‘Strip for me, pet.’ He told her.

Jess done as she was told and quickly removed all of her clothing. Loki nodded his approval and circled her, like a beast awaiting to devour his pray. Jess blushed from the way he was eyeing her up, with such hunger.

‘You are so so beautiful. And all mine for the taking.’ Loki purred as he smoothed his hands across her stomach and across her hips.

‘I think we shall start you off with a good spanking. What do you think about that, little one?’

‘Whatever you wish, Sir.’ Jess said with a trembling voice.

‘Good girl. Just the answer I wanted to hear.’ Loki kissed Jess for a few seconds, but it was not long enough for her. He pulled away and sat down on the bed. He then patted his lap and looked expectantly at Jess.

She felt her stomach flip with excitement and her heart start to race. Not to mention what else was going on down below.

With Loki’s help, she got herself positioned over his lap. Her legs and arms were dangling down at either side of him. Loki took hold of her wrists and used one hand to keep them bound up behind her back. He used his free hand to massage and squeeze her ass.

He took his time teasing her, making sure to get her really worked up before the spanking. When the first one landed, she squealed out in surprise as his large hand was able to cover a large area. She could feel her ass starting to heat up from the bite of the sting instantly.

‘I think someone is enjoying this a lot, hmm?’ Loki asked as he delivered another smack to her ass.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess gasped out.

She couldn’t stop wriggling on his lap and moaning. Especially when he slid his hand down between her legs, to touch her where she wanted touched the most. She was already soaked with excitement and she nearly lost all control as he put pressure on her clit.

Every so often he would stop and deliver a smack to her ass, keeping her on edge the entire time. Not knowing what he was going to do next.

By the time Loki was finished with her, her ass was a beautiful shade of red and was stinging delightfully.

‘Absolutely divine.’ Loki purred as he sat Jess up on his knee. She hugged into his chest shyly as he stroked her back softly.

‘This is only just the start, Pet. Do you want to orgasm?’ He asked.

‘Yes please, Sir.’ Jess nodded enthusiastically.

‘You have 5 minutes to use nothing but my thigh to get yourself off. Then I will bring you to orgasm multiple more times. Have you ever had multiple orgasms in a row before?’

‘No, Sir.’ Jess shook her head.

‘Well then, there’s a first for everything.’ Loki smirked.

Loki had to urge Jess on a little as she was feeling a little embarrassed for what he was asking her to do. But as he held onto her hips to guide her, she soon got into it by rubbing herself down on his thigh.

She was surprised with how much it turned her on. The feeling of him being fully clothed under her while she was butt naked.

Loki leaned down and started to suck on Jess’ nipples. She threw her head backwards as she continued to grind and hump his thigh.

‘Oh god!’ Jess cried out as she reached her orgasm.

She collapsed forwards against Loki and he wrapped his arm around her as he also reached down to check how wet she was.

‘Oh, my… Little one, what a mess you have made.’ He grinned and gently moved her off his lap and onto the bed. His jeans were soaked and he loved the feeling of it on his thigh.

‘And look at the state of my jeans.’ He tsked playfully at her. Jess’ only response was to giggle and blush.

‘There is only one solution to this… Multiple orgasms.’ Loki smirked.

Loki tied Jess to the bed in a spread eagle position with rope holding her limbs in place. He placed a blindfold over her eyes and slipped a ball gag into her mouth. Jess had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She was putting all of her trust entirely into Loki. It scared her how much she craved it. And him. Her heart was thumping against her chest as she tried to take deep breaths to stop her body from trembling.

Loki took his time teasing Jess. He stroked, squeezed and tickled all over her body. Eventually he brought her to orgasm with his fingers. Even making her squirt for the first time in her life, which shocked her.

Loki then brought out a Hitachi wand which was very powerful with it’s vibrations. Jess screamed out in pleasure around the gag as soon as the wand was pressed up against her clit. It took a matter of seconds for her to orgasm again.

Loki took off the blindfold so he could see her eyes. She had a glazed look about her, which made his cock stir even more.

‘Do you want to cum again?’ Loki asked her after her 3rd one with the wand.

She shook her head and tried to speak. Loki took the gag out of her mouth so she could speak properly.

‘So sensitive.’ Was all she gurgled out. Deep down she wanted more, Loki knew this too as she never said her safe word.

‘You can take more. Be a good girl and cum for me again. I know you can do it.’ Loki growled as he stroked her hair while pressing the wand firmly up against her again.

Jess came again and again. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth parted but no noise escaped. Her body started shaking badly and she couldn’t even think straight as her orgasms started to roll into one. When Loki stopped, Jess was still very sensitive as he just had to stroke her skin, anywhere, and she would jerk around and moan in pleasure.

‘Such a sensitive body.’ Loki murmured as he slid his hand down her leg to caress her ankle.

When he positioned himself between her legs, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. So he took his cock out from his jeans and lined himself up with her warmth.

Jess couldn’t think straight or concentrate properly, but she could certainly feel.

As Loki penetrated Jess, she couldn’t believe how different he felt. How amazing it was. Because of all the vibrations previously, from the wand, it made Loki’s cock feel even smoother and softer in a way.

Once Loki came inside of Jess and gave her another orgasm, she was deep in subspace. When Loki untied her, she was shaking quite badly. As her temperature dropped drastically after all the orgasms Loki had given her.

So he wrapped her up in his arms and covered them both with the blanket. Jess snuggled up against his chest. Loki kissed the top of her head and slowly stroked her back to soothe her.

‘How are you feeling, little one?’ He asked when he noticed her starting to come back to herself again.

‘Weird.’ She said honestly.

‘In what way?’ Loki took hold of her chin softly and tilted her face round so he could see her face better.

‘Umm… Like all floaty and tingly.’ Jess blushed.

Loki could tell by her face and body language that she was still pretty zoned out.

‘Hmm. I know what you need.’ Loki lifted Jess up into his arms and he carried her through to the bathroom.

He ran the bath and then placed Jess gently into said bath. Her muscles relaxed and she was warmed up instantly from the water lapping at her skin.

Loki stripped off his clothes and joined her in the tub. He took her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Jess felt nice and relaxed and content in Loki’s arms. She really enjoyed being with him. Even though, as warned, he was very intense in the bedroom, she loved it all and especially liked how he took care of her. He kept kissing the top of her head and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, making her melt against him.

 

‘So is that subspace that I went into earlier?’ Jess asked as she and Loki were sat with a cup of tea, cuddling on the sofa.

‘Yes, sweetheart. That’s when you are at your most vulnerable and easily subjected to anything I want.’ Loki purred.

‘I can see why… That’s a bit scary actually… But I like it.’ Jess smiled.

‘As long as you enjoy it and trust me. That is all that matters, darling.’


	17. Chapter 17

Jess squealed out in surprise as someone squeezed her ass playfully. She of course knew it was Loki, even before she turned around to see him grinning wickedly down at her.

‘Hello, darling.’ He said as he moved in to kiss her.

‘Hi, What are you doing here? I thought you said you were actually going to take the night off?’ Jess asked him.

‘I was, but Triss has got the flu. So I said I would cover for her. Besides, it means I can keep a close eye on you, girl.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Dam. That means I can’t misbehave tonight.’ Jess laughed.

‘Well, it depends on what you class as misbehaving… I may allow it.’ Loki chuckled.

 

Jess and Loki got everything prepared for opening time. There was a big concert on down the road, so they were expecting it to be pretty busy, even though it was just a Wednesday night.

As expected, around 11pm, a lot of people started to appear. The BDSM club downstairs was closed, so there wasn’t anyone else working aside from Jess and Loki at the bar. Robert was on security at the doors as he was most nights, but that was all.

Every so often when Jess was behind the bar, Loki would sneakily squeeze her ass and kiss her neck, or cheek. Making Jess blush, every single time.

Jess went to clear one of the tables that had a group of guys at it. She failed to notice the way that they were looking at her as she walked over.

‘Why hello there, sexy. Are you going to put on a show for us, eh?’ One of the guys asked as she picked up their glasses.

‘Don’t think so, bud.’ Jess said as she hurried herself up a little.

‘Aw come on. What time do you finish?’ He asked.

‘Way past your bedtime.’ Jess was quick and snappy with her comeback.

The other guys in the group all burst out laughing and started to take the piss out of their friend.

‘Ooo, you got owned.’ They laughed at him.

Jess was quite pleased with herself as she walked back to the bar.

‘Were those punks giving you hassle?’ Loki asked as he joined her back at the bar.

‘They’re just drunk idiots.’ Jess shrugged.

‘I’ll chuck them out.’ Loki growled angrily.

‘No, it’s alright. I embarrassed the guy anyway.’

‘You did?’ Loki cocked his eyebrow up.

‘Yep. Guys hate it when girls get one up on them.’ Jess smirked.

‘Hmm. You sure are good with your words. He does look rather embarrassed.’ Loki said as he looked over to said guy.

‘See. I’m a big girl and can handle myself.’ Jess smirked at Loki as she went to serve at the other end of the bar.

Loki smirked and shook his head as he turned to serve the girl at the bar at his end. But he was shocked to see that it was Annie.

‘Are you here to see Jess, or would you like a drink?’ He asked her.

‘I’d like to see Jess, please.’ She said quietly.

‘Sure thing.’ Loki went over and tapped Jess on the shoulder.

‘You have a visitor, darling.’ He said as he motioned down the bar towards Annie.

‘Oh, joy.’ Jess sighed as she walked over to her.

‘Can I speak to you?’ Annie asked.

‘I’m busy.’ Was all that Jess said in a snappy tone.

‘I’ve got you covered, darling. You both go into my office and chat privately.’ Loki said as he handed Jess the key.

He could tell by the look on her face that she was not amused by the situation and was pissed he didn’t help her out of it.

Jess and Annie went to Loki’s office, even if Jess was very hesitant to do so. Jess flopped down onto Loki’s chair and Annie stood awkwardly at the other side of the desk.

‘What are you doing here?’ Jess eventually asked as she was getting irritated when Annie didn’t say anything.

‘I wanted to apologise. While I don’t trust Loki, I miss you. I respect that you like him and work here. I just want my friend back and I’m sorry.’ Annie said honestly.

Jess felt herself weaken a little and she felt a bit bad too for how she had treated her friend.

‘I’m sorry too if I came across as quite harsh. I’m not asking you to be friends with Loki. Just that you give him a chance to show you that underneath, he is still a human being with feelings. And just that you accept my relationship with him. That’s all I ever wanted.’ Jess sighed.

‘Well that’s why I am here, to give things a try. I can’t lose my best friend over a guy.’ Annie smiled.

‘Come on then. I’ll get you a drink in celebration of us restarting.’ Jess said as she stood up and gave Annie a big hug.

‘I can’t stay unfortunately. But I’ll text you tomorrow and we can arrange something soon. Yeah?’

‘Sure, sounds good.’ Jess agreed.

‘Well, how did it go?’ Loki asked Jess as she joined him back at the bar.

‘Luckily for you, it went well. We’ve made up and she is going to stop bad mouthing you and try to get to know you… Hopefully.’ Jess smirked.

‘Time will tell.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

 

As the night came to an end, Loki was chucking out the last of the drunks and Jess was cleaning the bar. But when Loki was finished, he helped at the bar too. When he was done with the towel he had been using, he rolled it up tightly and whipped it across Jess’ ass, making her yelp out and spin around to face him.

‘Hey!’ Jess said as she dodged out of the way of another oncoming whip to her thigh.

Loki laughed as he placed the towel down and swooped in on her. He trapped her in his arms and held her chin between his fingers as he kissed her. Jess melted into his arms as his lips coaxed hers apart so he could tease her tongue.

‘You look a little flushed, my darling. Why might that be?’ Loki teased as his hand slid up her body and he used his finer to tease across her neck, making her whimper and tremble.

‘Because of you, Sir.’ Jess said as she grinned up at him.

‘How would you like to be a bit naughty?’ Loki purred.

‘Of course.’ Jess giggled.

Loki then proceeded to lift Jess up onto the bar, he climbed on aswell and lay himself over the top of her.

‘Mine.’ He growled and started to remove her clothes.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Jess’ night off. But she ended up heading to the club anyway at 3-ish in the afternoon to see what was happening. When she walked in, Harry and Geoff were having an arm wrestling competition. Courtney and Triss were cheering them on.

‘Hey, Jess.’ Courtney said as Jess approached the table.

‘Hey... What’s going on?’ Jess laughed as she watched the guys arm wrestle.

‘They are trying to decide on who is stronger.’ Courtney scoffed.

‘Ah. Well that could go on a while.’ Jess laughed.

‘Puny fool. We all know who the strongest is.’ Loki said as he appeared and stalked his way over towards the group.

Jess felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies swarmed her stomach as she laid eyes on him. He smiled at her, and as he passed by Geoff he slapped him across the ear, making Geoff lose the match.

‘YESS!’ Harry said in triumph as he gave Loki a high five.

‘Ow! Hey, come on. That was not fair.’ Geoff complained.

Loki stepped in next to Jess and draped his arm over her shoulder.

‘Harry’s my right hand man. Of course he is stronger.’ Loki smirked.

‘Yeah. Yeah. Rematch!’ Geoff demanded and Harry happily accepted the challenge.

‘Hello, darling. Can’t stay away, huh?’ Loki said as he turned his full attention to Jess.

‘Nope. Sasha did warn me that I’d never be away from this place.’ Jess grinned.

‘Good.’ Loki leaned down and kissed Jess, just as everyone erupted in cheer, as Harry won fair and square against Geoff.

‘Dammit.’ Geoff hissed as he threw money at Harry for winning.

Robert stepped into the club and he nodded at Loki, Loki nodded back at him.

‘Right guys, we have work to do. Why don’t you ladies go to my office with a drink. We won’t be too long and we will come join you.’ Loki said as he handed Jess the key to his office.

‘Sure thing.’ Triss said as she rushed behind the bar and grabbed a full bottle of vodka. She held it up and looked at Loki. Loki shook his head while smiling.

‘Go on then.’ He agreed.

Triss looked pleased with herself as she, Jess and Courtney went off to his office.

‘I love the jobs when we aren’t needed. Loki always feels bad for leaving us out, so that’s the best time to take advantage.’ Triss told Jess.

‘I’ll be sure to remember that.’ Jess laughed.

Jess knew that Loki preferred it to just be the men to do the dangerous jobs.

‘Are you two working tonight?’ Jess asked as she sat on Loki’s desk. Courtney sat in his chair and Triss perched on the window ledge.

‘Nope. It’s Geoff, Rachel and Dianne tonight. Which means that we can get totally wasted.’ Triss said as she opened the bottle of vodka and took a swig, then she held the bottle over to Jess, who took it and had a swig aswell. But she found it really strong so nearly spat it out everywhere, but she managed not to, just.

‘That’s not all. Look what I got off Geoff earlier.’ Courtney said as she pulled out a bag of weed.

‘Ohh, nice one. He always gets the good stuff.’ Triss said excitedly.

Courtney sorted out the weed into joints.

‘Have you ever smoked weed before?’ Triss asked Jess.

‘Nope. First and only drugs I’ve had is that pill the other night at the party.’ Jess said as Courtney passed Triss the first joint.

‘Did Loki tell you what it was?’ Courtney asked.

‘Nope.’ Jess shrugged.

‘Pass a lighter.’ Triss said to Courtney.

‘What? He never told you? What a dick.’ Courtney laughed as she tossed Triss the lighter. ‘It was ecstasy pills. Do you want one of these?’ She asked as she held a joint towards her.

‘Sure.’ Jess nodded and she took it from her.

She wasn’t sure why she was ok taking drugs. While she did enjoy taking the ecstasy pills at the party, it wasn’t like her to take drugs. She had never even contemplated taking before. But then she had never been around all of these people before. She loved how they weren’t forcing her to take it. She knew they wouldn’t. So it wasn’t peer pressure. While the first pill was spur of the moment, she didn’t regret it.

Triss lit up the joint for Jess. She took her first drag of the weed and coughed a little, but found it ok.

‘Have you never even had a cigarette before?’ Courtney asked.

‘Nope. You lot are a bad influence on me.’ Jess giggled as she continued to smoke the weed, quickly getting the hang of it.

The girls had about an hour of drinking vodka and smoking weed. Loki’s office was stinking of the stuff by the time he, Harry and Robert walked in. Courtney had just been telling her friends how she had a crush on Robert, so she blushed upon seeing him.

Loki couldn’t quite believe his eyes, and nose, to the state the three girls were in when he walked in.

They were all on the floor. Triss was sat with her back against the sofa. Courtney and Jess were on the floor smoking a joint, Courtney was resting her head on Jess’ stomach.

Jess started to giggle uncontrollably as Loki stood above her, staring down at her.

‘What the hell is going on in here?’ Loki asked in a firm tone as he crossed his arms over.

Courtney sat up and took some vodka off Triss, ignoring Loki.

‘We are having a mini girls party.’ Jess laughed.

‘Oh you are, huh? Well not anymore.’ Loki said as he grabbed the joint out of Jess’ hand.

‘Hey! That’s mine.’ Jess whined as she sat up.

Loki also grabbed the bottle of vodka, but then to the girls delight and relief, he downed a good amount of it, then had a smoke of the joint, which made the girls all cheer.

‘It’s just a mini party now.’ Loki grinned.

Harry nipped back to the bar to get some more alcohol. Loki reached down and scooped up his girl, leading her round his desk. He placed her onto his lap as he sat down on his chair.

They shared a joint and the rest of the vodka. Though Loki could take much more vodka at once than Jess could. It was still too strong for her to take a big swig. She pulled a face each time, making Loki laugh and kiss her nose.

When they finished the joint, Loki slid his hand into Jess’ hair and tugged so her head was forced backwards. Loki took that opportunity to kiss and nibble her neck as it was bared to him.

Triss and Harry were already making out on the sofa and Courtney was doing a good job flirting with Robert.

That was until the girls favorite song came on Triss’ iPod. The three of them jumped up and started dancing around to Cake By The Ocean by DNCE.

By that time they were all feeling the effects very well from the weed and vodka. Jess felt like she was floating and as if there was nothing else in the world but what was happening in that one room.

When Steal My Girl by One Direction came on, Loki got up and wrapped his arms around Jess. He pulled her in as close as he could and they both swayed along to the music.

Jess felt especially giggly when Loki started singing along to some of the lyrics quietly against her ear. Sending delicious shivers right through her body. Every so often he would kiss her neck and shoulder aswell. Jess was more than happy to grind herself back against him to get her own back, as she was incredibly aroused from his advances.

About an hour later, Triss and Harry had went downstairs to use one of the private rooms. Robert had swiftly whisked Courtney back to his place. Loki was sat in his chair again and Jess was straddling him with her arms wrapped around his neck. There was no hiding his excitement which was bulging underneath Jess. So she wasn’t exactly helping him as she slowly kept rocking down against him.

Loki had never had so much fun with a girl before. He was falling for Jess more and more every day. And he was embracing it, completely.

‘Show me your boobs.’ Loki said playfully with a big smirk plastered on his face.

Jess giggled and flashed him for a second. Loki gave her hips a squeeze.

‘Do not tease me, girl.’ He growled at her. Though it did delight him that she was not wearing a bra.

‘Off with your top!’ He demanded.

Jess laughed at the way he requested that. She pulled her top off for him and threw it to the floor behind her. Loki let out another growl as he reached up and squeezed at her breasts.

‘Mmm. All mine.’ He purred as he flicked his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to gasp.

Loki slid his hands down over her sides, he loved the way that her body trembled under his touch and the goosebumps that rose up on her skin.

‘Aren’t you a good girl wearing a skirt today for me.’ Loki grinned as he slid his hands up her thighs.

Jess let out a moan at his touch. She loved his large hands, how they touched her body. She felt like he was everywhere at once, and she loved it.

Loki slipped his hand into her knickers and as he touched her, he was delighted to find that she was wet for him. He moved his free hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her down towards him so he could kiss her. Jess whined against his mouth as she put her arms around his neck.

Loki used the same pattern on her clit, with his finger, as he done to the tip of her tongue, with his own tongue. That drove Jess crazy with desire. More so when he inserted two fingers into her warmth. He curled his fingers just in the right position and grazed across her G spot, making Jess buck down against his hand as she cried out in pleasure.

She couldn’t help herself as she started to grind down against his fingers, trying to get them as deep as possible.

Loki slid his hand down from her neck to her ass, where he gave her a smack and then squeezed her.

‘I want you, please, Sir.’ Jess gasped out as she threw her head backwards.

‘You want me in what way, Pet?’ Loki teased.

‘Your cock. Inside of me, Sir. Please.’ She begged.

‘Very well, since you begged so nicely.’ Loki removed his hands from her so he could unbuckle his belt and jeans, to get his cock free.

Jess was nearly drooling as she gazed down at his hard, straining cock. She reached down and stroked him a few times, she loved the feeling of him twitching in her small hand. Her hand was so small that it made his cock look even larger. Loki moaned out as he reached up and gripped her hair tightly.

‘Enough. Now ride me, little one.’ He demanded.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess said as she didn’t need telling again.

Loki roughly moved her knickers to the side as she raised herself up. She lined him against her, but she gasped out in shock as Loki grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him. She placed her hands onto his shoulders for support as she started to bounce up and down on him, guided by his hands.

He soon changed his pace by wrapping an arm around the back of her shoulder, he held both of her wrists behind her back with one of his hands, and he thrust up into her quickly, causing Jess to collapse down against him.

‘Even when you’re on top, I am always in control, little one.’ Loki grunted against her ear.

Jess could only cry out in pleasure as Loki thrust up into her, hitting the right spot inside of her continuously. She loved how well he knew her body already, even more than she did, like a well-planned out map that he had in his head. He knew exactly what she needed at all the right times.

‘You are my naughty little girl. Look at you, coming undone on my cock. I can feel how wet you are around me.’ Loki whispered in her ear.

‘Oh, Loki.’ Jess cried out. Which was like music to Loki’s ears, hearing her cry out his name like that.

Loki kept a tight hold of Jess as he lifted her up and moved her to his desk. He placed her onto the edge of it as he started his thrusting into her again, rocking the whole desk in the process.

Jess wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels into his ass. He still had her wrists tightly bound behind her in his hand, and he wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

Jess, surprisingly, didn’t even care when the door opened and Geoff popped his head in. But when he saw what was going on, he quickly apologized and left, but not before Loki roared at him to get out. For some reason that caused Jess to clench around Loki as she came again, hard. It was a mix from his tone of voice, authority and the way his nose scrunched up as she shouted that turned her on like crazy.

Loki wrapped a hand around Jess’ neck and he squeezed slightly. The feeling of his hand around her neck and the way he blocked her airway slightly, controlling not only her body but her breathing aswell, was enough to make her cum stronger than she ever had before.

Loki eventually gave in and he rutted hard into Jess before he came inside of her.

‘Oh my god.’ Jess gasped out as Loki collapsed down on top of her.

Loki chuckled and nuzzled against her neck and sucked, making sure to leave a nice mark on her skin.

 

After they both got cleaned up, they sat on the sofa together in Loki’s office, Jess had her legs draped over Loki’s lap. They shared one last joint together as they spoke.

‘Who’d have thought you would cum so hard from being choked.’ Loki smirked.

‘I know… Not something I ever thought about before.’ Jess giggled.

She was still feeling high and very giggly.

‘Also, you seem to have a thing for my angry voice, hmm?’ Loki chuckled.

Jess blushed a little as she nodded. Loki trailed his fingers lightly up and down her legs as he waited for her to answer him.

‘Yeah, I do.’ Jess laughed as she hid her face in against the sofa.

‘You are a kinky little minx… My, kinky little minx.’ Loki growled as he grabbed her chin and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

‘Oh my god, come on!’ Jess growled in anger as she couldn’t get one of the barrels to work.

‘What’s wrong?’ Robert asked as he came down to the basement to get a few things.

‘I can’t get this dam thing to work.’ Jess said, frustrated.

‘Let me try.’ He offered.

‘Be my guest.’ Jess said as she moved out of the way to let him try. To her dismay and annoyance, he managed it straight away.

‘That is so not fair.’ Jess groaned in annoyance.

‘Ah, it’s busy up there. No wonder you’re a bit stressed.’ Robert said sympathetically.

That’s what Jess liked about Robert. He was a genuinely nice guy and always looked out for his friends. He never took the piss out of anyone either, even when drunk or high.

‘Thanks. Mr Roberts told Loki it would be around 60 people. Not 90! I’m surprised everyone has actually managed to fit in without standing on each other.’ Jess said as they made their way back upstairs.

Jess went back behind the bar and started serving people again. It was nearly constant as the birthday girl and her main friends were getting very drunk and taking full advantage of Mr Roberts paying for all of the drinks. Loki was just billing him at the end of the night. So Geoff was mingling around the crowd, trying to sell as much shots and bottles of champagne as possible. Taking full advantage of the night.

‘How are you holding up, darling?’ Loki asked as they got a small breather for a minute.

‘Just about lost all of my sanity when those girls screamed the place down as they put Justin Bieber on the jukebox.’ Jess scoffed.

Loki laughed and kissed her cheek.

‘Well, it’s a good thing for us that it happened to break, eh?’ Loki winked at Jess, making her laugh.

‘Seriously, you didn’t break your own jukebox did you?’ Jess smirked, knowing exactly what the answer would be anyway.

‘No, I just pulled the plug. But don’t tell them that. You saw the way she started shaking my poor machine when it stopped.’ Loki frowned

‘You’re not scared of some 18 year old are you?’ Jess teased as she nudged him playfully with her hip.

‘Have you seen her? Who wouldn’t be scared?’ Loki laughed.

‘Fair point.’ Jess nodded in agreement.

Just as Jess said that, there was the sound of glass smashing from across the dancefloor.

‘Great.’ Jess said as she went to get the sweeping brush and pan.

‘I’ll get this one. You cover the bar.’ Loki said as he took the brush from her.

Jess got busy again serving drinks. But her stomach dropped as Mr Roberts came over to order. She still couldn’t shake off the bad feeling that she had about him.

‘What can I get you?’ Jess asked politely.

‘How about one of those fine drinks that you made me before.’ He asked with a sleazy smile.

‘Sure thing.’ Jess smiled.

Jess made up the cocktail straight away for him. But she couldn’t ignore the way that he was looking at her. She had to be polite though, as he brought in a lot of money for Loki, being one of his best business partners. Even though she wanted nothing more than to drop kick him.

‘No need to rush, love. I’m enjoying the view.’ He said with a smirk that turned Jess’ stomach in the worst way possible.

She didn’t say anything in response, just rolled her eyes and carried on with making the cocktail as quick as possible. Once she was done, she slid it across the bar to him. She rang it up through the till to add it to his total, and she may have put it through twice in spite.

‘What is the story with you anyway? Do you have a boyfriend or are you available?’ Mr Roberts asked.

Jess was away to respond when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and she was pulled in close against Loki.

‘Jess is mine. So, no, she is not available.’ Loki said firmly, in a clear warning tone.

Mr Roberts obviously had no idea that Jess was Loki’s girl. As the look on his face was evident enough to that. He backed down instantly and darted away like a puppy with his tail between his legs. It rather amused Jess to see him rush away like that.

‘What was that about?’ Jess asked Loki.

‘I just told him straight. You’re my girl and now he knows.’ Loki frowned.

‘Yeah… But the way he went off like that. He looked terrified.’ Jess laughed.

‘So he should. I’ve told you before, nobody gets on the wrong side of me. They know it would not be a good move. He knows how possessive I am. No matter how much of a well-paying partner he is, I would not hesitate to kill him if he stepped out of line with my girl or any of my friends. And he knows it.’ Loki said.

Jess felt her stomach flutter with excitement and happiness at what he had said. It also made her feel really safe, for some weird reason.

‘If he ever does anything like that again that makes you uncomfortable, you tell me. In fact, if anyone ever does anything that you don’t like, you tell me. Understand?’ Loki said as he cupped Jess’ chin between his fingers.

‘Yes. I will, I promise.’ Jess smiled.

‘That’s my good girl.’ Loki praised as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

 

‘That was a lot more tiring than I thought it would be.’ Jess said as she collapsed onto Loki’s bed.

‘It certainly was, but we made a shit ton of money.’ Loki said as he lay down on the bed next to Jess. He let his fingers play through her hair softly.

‘No wonder. Those girls got so pissed, I’m surprised that they could stand at the end of it.’ Jess laughed.

‘I know, me too. I may have also added a few wine and champagne bottles to his bill. He’ll never know from the state everyone was in. There was near 90 people there after all.’ Loki winked at Jess.

‘Sneaky… I may have done that too with some drinks. I put a lot through as doubles when they were just singles.’ Jess smirked.

Loki laughed and kissed Jess on the lips.

‘That’s my girl.’ He grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

**2 months later**

_L: Hey, little one. I missed your face this weekend. Hope you had a good time at your folks – I need to come with you next time to meet them! Clear your diary for tonight, having another party at my place. I’ll send a car to come pick you up at 7pm. X_

_J: Hello! I missed your face too. Yeah had a good weekend. Well, as good as can be had with my parents. Hah! They’re coming down to London in a few months, so you can meet them then. They are dying to meet you! Ah, I have Annie round just now. She was going to be staying late. Would it be alright to invite her along too? x_

_L: Your parents sound funny. The selfies were amazing, by the way! Oh good. It’s about time I met them and worked my Loki charm on them. ;) Yes of course. Though no promising that there won’t be drugs on the go – will she be ok with that? X_

_J: Well she will just have to be. Pfft, what Loki charm?! x_

_L: Behave you. Or I will bend you over my knee as soon as you get here! X_

_J: If that’s supposed to be a threat… Bring it on. ;-) x_

_L: You are in soooo much trouble, girl! X_

Jess giggled as she put her phone back in her pocket and went through to the living room to tell Annie about the party.

‘Yeah that sounds good. Just don’t leave me with people I don’t know, ok?’ Annie laughed.

‘I won’t. I promise. You’ve met the girls before, so you’ll be fine. Just watch out for Geoff. He has a flirty and weird sense of humor, but he’s harmless.’ Jess laughed.

‘Ok, I will just flirt back at him and totally confuse him.’ Annie winked at Jess.

‘He may take that flirting as serious. So, be careful.’ Jess warned.

‘Is he good looking?’ Annie asked.

‘He’s not really my type. I wouldn’t kick him out of bed, but I wouldn’t invite him in either. Does that make sense?’ Jess asked as she went through to the bedroom to look out something to wear, Annie followed her through.

‘Yeah that makes complete sense. Lucky for me, our idea of good looking men are different. Got anything I can wear tonight? I don’t want to go home to find something.’ Annie said as she looked over Jess’ shoulder into her wardrobe.

‘Sure, take your pick. But this one is mine.’ Jess said as she grabbed a green dress that she knew Loki loved on her. She had only worn it the once before.

‘Annie, there is one thing about tonight.’ Jess started. She wasn’t entirely sure how to tell Annie about the drugs that would without doubt be there. She had no idea how she would react to it.

‘There will be drugs and alcohol? Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.’ Annie said as she looked at her friend with a knowing look.

‘Uhh… Yeah.’ Jess was a little startled, but glad she didn’t seem angry or anything.

‘Jess, you can’t hide things from me. I’m your best friend and have been for years. You’re dating the leader of a gang that deals mainly in drugs. Do you really expect me to be so naive and think that there wouldn’t be any at a party?’ Annie said as she elbowed Jess in the side.

‘Ok, you got me. I just wasn’t sure what you would think of it all.’ Jess admitted.

‘I know I was completely against Loki and the whole criminal-gang thing to start with. I reacted badly to it. But I honestly have never seen you happier. And if he makes you happy, then that’s fine by me. But I do still want you to be careful. And criminal mastermind or not, I will cut off his dick if he dares to hurt you!’

‘I’ll let him know that.’ Jess just managed to say as she fell onto her bed with laughter.

  
Loki scooped Jess up into his arms and spun her around when she and Annie entered his home. They were so happy to see one another again. It had only been 4 days, but that was more than long enough.

‘I’ve missed you, my darling girl.’ Loki said as he kissed her before placing her back down onto her feet.

‘I missed you more!’ Jess smiled up at him.

‘Hi, Annie.’ Loki smiled as he looked to Annie and kissed her cheek.

They had met a few times and Loki always worked his charm on her. Annie was starting to come round to him more and more each time. Jess was relieved.

‘Hi, thanks for inviting me too.’ Annie said as she looked around Loki’s penthouse. That was her first time there and she was in awe at the place, just as Jess had been when she looked around the first time.

‘Make yourself at home. Jess can give you the grand tour. I just have a few more things to sort out in the kitchen before everyone starts arriving. Rachel and Courtney are already here, I think they are in the games room.’ Loki called as he made his way to the kitchen.

‘He has a games room?’ Annie asked in shock.

‘Yep. It’s freaking awesome. Come on, let me show you around.’ Jess said excitedly as she grabbed Annie’s hand and dragged her towards said room.

  
The party was as always a big hit. Everyone had a great time, got really drunk and high. Geoff had provided the drugs again, he had weed and ecstasy. Jess was surprised that even Annie had a drag of the weed once she got drunk. Jess never thought she would see the day. But then, she never thought that she would take drugs either. So she couldn’t really judge.

Jess was all over Loki and vice versa. It was as though they hadn’t seen each other in years. They didn’t care about being around other people, partly because of the drugs and alcohol, as they grinded against each other. Loki then dragged Jess to the corner of the living room and pressed her against the wall, her arms pinned straight up above her in his strong, firm grip. Loki was tall and broad enough that he near engulfed her against the wall, blocking anyone’s view of her completely.

But anyone that looked would know what they were up to. Especially when Loki hiked her legs up around his waist and roughly moved her knickers out of the way so he could enter her warmth. He had tried to tease her, to drag it out, but their lust took over and Jess was ready for him as in yesterday.

Jess had moaned out loudly but Loki crushed his lips against hers to keep her quiet, devouring her moans as he thrust into her roughly. His spare hand was around her ass, holding her up and as close to him as possible. Jess’ hands were still trapped up above her in his vice like grip. She loved the helpless feeling she had as he dominated her on front of everyone.

A few of the gang noticed, but they didn’t bother gawping or saying anything as it was so common at the parties to see couples, or not couples, going at it like wild animals. Annie was a little bit shocked when she noticed her friend was being fucked hard against the wall in the corner, but she didn’t think much else of it as her mind was fuzzy from the weed and alcohol.

Loki kept his mouth over Jess’ as they both came. Both of them moaned against each other and Jess nearly passed out from the intense feeling as she came. The feeling of Loki coming inside her was the best feeling in the world, which nothing else could compare to. She wasn’t sure if it was just because of the drugs making her hyper sensitive and aware, or if it was because it had been 4 days since they last had sex, but she was sure he seemed to go on forever as he filled her up.

Once he was done, he placed her back down onto her feet with a bite to her neck, leaving a mark so that everyone knew she was taken. Not that anyone didn’t know she was his anyway. But he liked doing it nonetheless.

Jess’ legs were a bit wobbly to start with, so Loki slipped his arm around her waist to support her once he had tucked himself back into his jeans.

‘I need to clean myself up.’ Jess said as she pointed towards the bathroom, giggling.

‘Wait a while. Let me soak in.’ Loki growled against her ear, making Jess tremble from the thought.

Even though she was a bit uncomfortable and very wet down below, the thought of not doing anything for a while was a huge turn on. And she didn’t want to disappoint him. So she hid behind Loki to sort out her knickers and took a deep breath to try and focus herself.

‘Come on, let’s get another drink.’ Loki said as he winked at Jess. 


	21. Chapter 21

The following morning Jess woke up lying on top of Loki on the sofa. Various members of the gang were passed out on the floor and some were even in Loki’s bedroom, passed out on his bed. The place was a bit of a mess again and Jess took a few minutes before she managed to focus herself and take in what had went on.

She tried to shuffle off of Loki, but his arms that were around her body tightened to stop her from moving.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He mumbled.

‘I don’t know.’ Jess groaned and placed her head back down onto his chest.

‘Feeling a bit worse for wear are we?’ Loki chuckled. Jess could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed.

‘A bit.’ Jess whined.

‘Let’s get a shower, then get some food. That will help you feel better.’ Loki said as he released Jess from his grip and they both sat up.

Loki took Jess’ hand and led her to the bathroom. There was someone passed out on the floor, but Loki kicked him in the side till he woke up. It was Will, one of the newest members of the gang. Jess found him quite immature and had no idea what Loki saw in him.

‘Out.’ Loki said to him. But he ignored Loki and rolled over onto his side.

Loki reached down and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him up to his feet and he pushed him towards the door.

‘I said, out.’ He growled angrily as he shut the door after him and locked it.

‘I still don’t know why you took him on.’ Jess said as she started to strip naked.

‘He may be a bit of a punk, but he is good with selling in the clubs. And his father used to be in my gang.’ Loki said as he turned on the shower.

Loki got himself undressed aswell and they both stepped into the shower. Jess loved Loki’s shower as the shower head was like a huge rain fall. Loki moved on front of Jess and placed his hands onto her sides and had his thumbs stroke her softly.

‘I’m glad that things are going well with Annie again. She certainly seems to be enjoying the company of the gang too.’ Loki smiled.

‘Yeah, I was quite surprised seeing her take drugs actually.’ Jess laughed. Her mind was a bit occupied with the way that Loki was stroking her sides.

‘You’re not the only one.’ Loki chuckled.

Jess reached out for the soap and she lathered her hands up. Loki thought she was maybe going to wash herself, but he was very pleasantly surprised when she reached down and started to stroke his cock, that was already standing to attention just from being in the shower with her.

‘Oh god.’ Loki gasped out as she used both hands to stroke him.

Jess teased his balls aswell and that had Loki moaning easily. But he was confused when she suddenly stopped, stood up and started to wash her hair.

‘What do you think you’re doing, girl?’ Loki asked, horrified that she had stopped.

‘Washing my hair.’ Jess grinned cheekily.

‘Naughty, you are not just going to leave me hanging like that. Get on your knees.’ Loki growled at her and grabbed her hair. He forced her down onto her knees and he rinsed his cock off from the soap.

‘Open.’ Loki demanded.

Jess done as she was told and she took him into her mouth eagerly. Loki kept a hold of her hair to control her movements as she gave him a blowjob. Instead of coming in her mouth like he does a lot of the time, he pulled out of her mouth and came all over her face, surprising Jess slightly.

‘Such a beautiful sight.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he used his thumb to wipe a bit off her chin and he slid it against her lips. Jess stuck her tongue out to lick at his thumb.

‘Dirty girl.’ Loki purred.

Jess was allowed back up to her feet and Loki moved her under the water so she could wash her face. Loki moved behind her and grabbed her, tickling her sides so she pressed up against him.

‘That’s what happens when you tease me, girl. You get reduced to a hot mess.’ He teased and buried his face in against her neck. He blew against her skin, making her squeal out.

‘I’m going to show you what teasing really is later, my girl.’ Loki promised. Jess gulped, knowing that it wouldn’t be good for her. Or it would be, but in a sadistic kind of way.

 

When Loki and Jess got out of the shower and dressed, everyone had woken up and Triss was cooking some bacon butty’s for everyone. Jess’ stomach growled and she couldn’t get food down her quick enough, feeling much better afterwards.

‘How are you feeling?’ She asked Annie as she sat down next to her.

‘Like death.’ Annie groaned and put her head down on the counter.

Jess laughed and gave her friend a pat on the back.

 

A little while later, Loki had everyone leave so that his cleaners could get his place back in order again. So some went home, while Jess, Loki, Courtney, Harry and Triss went over to the club. Annie was feeling worse for wear so decided to go home too. Loki, being the lovely gentleman that he is, paid for a taxi to take her home. Which she was very grateful for.

 

‘Jess. Come with me.’ Loki motioned her to him with one of his fingers as he stood away from the bar.

‘What’s up?’ Jess asked. But she knew by the big smirk on his face that he had something planned.

Loki grabbed her hand and he led her downstairs to the BDSM part of the club. Jess felt her stomach flip with excitement when he brought her into the private room. She had been in many times but not actually done anything in there before.

Loki led her over to the bench. He commanded her to strip for him, which she done instantly.

‘Now, lie down on the bench on your back.’ He said as he moved to the side to let her get to said bench.

Jess lay down on it and squeaked out as it was a bit cold to start with. She found it difficult to get comfortable as the bench was quite small. So her head was dangling off the top of it and her ass was just on the other end. Her feet were still on the ground at the bottom and her arms dangled down the sides.

Loki moved in and he took Jess’ arms and pulled them under the bench so they crossed over each other. Then he used the leather restraints that were attached to the bench and tied her arms together underneath.

Then, to Jess’ surprise, he went to the bottom of the bench and he reached upwards and pulled down two restraints with loops at the bottom. She knew that would be for her ankles, so before Loki asked her to, she lifted her feet up towards the restraints.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred as he took her left ankle and slipped it into one of the loops. He tightened it so that it was tight enough so she wouldn’t get her ankle out, but not too tight either to make it uncomfortable for her. Then he done the same with her right ankle.

Jess felt herself blush and feel good from the praise that Loki gave her.

Loki pulled on a piece of rope that caused the restraints around her ankles to pull up and apart a bit, so she was held open in a very vulnerable way and her knees were forced backwards slightly, opening herself to him completely aswell as raising her ass up from the bench a little.

She could hear and feel her heart thumping in her chest as her breathing picked up. She watched in anticipation as Loki walked over to a table in the corner of the room and he picked up a whip. Her eyes widened as he walked back over to her with it. But she could feel her excitement getting worse at the sight of him with the whip.

‘I know I have never used an implement on you before aside from my bare hands for spanking. However, I want to see how you cope with this whip. Do you remember your safe word?’ Loki asked as he trailed the tip of the whip down between her breasts.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess gasped out.

‘Good girl.’ Loki said as he moved to stand at the bottom of Jess. She had to crane her neck to look at him from between her legs.

‘Are you nervous?’ Loki asked with a smirk as he trailed the whip down near her pussy.

‘Nope.’ Jess squeaked.

‘You don’t sound very convincing, darling girl.’ Loki grinned.

He knew when she was out of her depth. She was normally quite cheeky and playful, like him. But he knew when she went shy and quiet that she was nervous. He could tell from her body that she was excited aswell. The state of her pussy told him all he needed to know.

Loki pulled his hand back and he whipped the whip across her ass. From the first sting Jess cried out and her head fell backwards as her body jumped, but from the restraints she could go nowhere.

Loki didn’t use much of his strength as he whipped her ass a few more times. He also worked across the back of her thighs which were on display to him. Then he moved round and stood at her side, he placed his hand on her stomach and he stroked her softly for a moment, enjoying the way her body reacted to his touch.

He moved his hand upwards and he squeezed both of her breasts in turn, getting Jess really riled up.

‘How would you feel if I whipped your breasts?’ Loki asked Jess as he moved further up to stand by her head, so that he could see her face and so she could see him too. He reached down and held her head softly in his hand.

‘Whatever you want, Sir.’ Jess whimpered as she looked round to him.

Loki smiled at her response. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was such a sweet and gentle act in comparison to what he had just done and what he was away to do to her.

He started off easy and as it was her first time with her breasts, he just brought the whip down on her twice on each breast. Each strike had caused her to whimper out and wriggle in her bonds. But she never even uttered her safe word. Though she knew if it had landed on her nipples, that might have been a different story.

‘Good girl, Jess. I’m very proud of you.’ Loki said as he walked over to the table and put the whip down.

He came back over with some soothing cream that he applied to all the parts of her body where he had just whipped. To save her skin from hurting more than it should.

But he was nowhere near finished with her yet.

He picked up a long feather and walked back to her. Her eyes widened again when she saw it and she started to wriggle in her bonds more than she had done with the whip.

‘Oh nooo.’ She cried out.

Loki laughed evilly. He knew she loved being tickled really, even though it was like torture. He trailed the feather down from her neck between her breasts. Then he slowly dragged it around each of her nipples in turn and flicked the feather across her nipples. Jess was constantly wriggling and laughing as she tried to wriggle out of her restraints.

‘Noooooo!’ She yelped out when he moved down to the bottom of the bench and he started to tickle her feet with the feather.

But she soon learnt that none of that was as bad as what was to come. He soon paid attention to her pussy, with the feather. He teased around her labia, then every so often he would trail the feather up to circle her clit in a tortuously slow tease.

‘Pleaseeeeeeeee.’ Jess asked as she tried bucking herself up towards him to get more pressure.

‘Please what? What do you want?’ Loki asked, teasingly.

‘I want to cum. Please please please, Sir.’

‘You can cum if you want, I’m not stopping you.’ Loki chuckled.

To Jess’ delight, Loki started to flick the feather directly on her clit. But she soon realised that even that wasn’t enough stimulation. It was keeping her directly on the edge, but not enough to send her over that edge.

She whimpered in desperation and continued to wriggle around on the bench. That only made Loki harder as he watched his girl in desperation. He nearly felt bad, for a moment, then he chuckled at her whimpering. It was like music to his ears.

‘What’s the matter? You have permission to cum…’ Loki teased, knowing exactly what was wrong.

‘Fuuuuuuck!’ Jess whimpered out as she broke into a sweat and started panting with need.

‘Tsk. That’s not very nice language to be coming out of a young woman’s mouth.’ Loki chastised as he kept up the evil torment of the feather.

Jess was starting to think that she would rather get the whipping than this. It was pure torture and she had never been kept on edge for so long before. It was like she just couldn’t get the last little push over the edge.

Loki kept Jess like that for at least 10 minutes. By the end of it, Jess thought she was going to explode.

She was so relieved when he finally stopped. But her whole body, especially her clit, was throbbing with need. She had her eyes shut and as she kept wriggling on the bench, she found that having no stimulation at all now was worse than the feather.

‘How badly do you want to cum, darling girl?’ Loki asked as he pulled his cock out of his jeans.

‘So much. I’ll do anything. Please, please, please, Sir.’ Jess begged, she was in tears from so much need.

‘Be careful what you say, little one… However there is one thing I want to do with you. Give me your permission to put this into your tight little asshole, then I will fuck you into submission… I mean eh, into bliss.’ Loki winked at her and chuckled at his own little joke.

He held up a small sized anal plug. Jess had never had anything up her ass before, but she didn’t care right now. She just wanted release. So she nodded quickly and agreed.

Loki grabbed a small packet of lube. He covered the anal plug in the lube and also used his fingers to spread some around her ass. She whimpered out as he pressed the tip of it up against her tight hole. But she was so far gone that she managed to relax easy enough and the plug slipped inside of her easier than Loki thought it would.

Jess groaned out in pleasure from the feeling of the plug inside her. She wriggled her bottom a little and strangely she loved the feeling that it gave her. It was different, but brought her great pleasure.

‘OHMYGOD.’ She screamed out as Loki wriggled it inside her and thrust his cock into her wet pussy. She felt so full from the both filling her up. As Loki started to pound into her roughly, his balls hit against the plug, making it move inside her and heighten the sensations.

Jess and Loki were both surprised when Jess had her orgasm, as she didn’t just orgasm, but she squirted. That tossed Loki straight over the edge because of the sudden wetness he felt inside her and the way her body clenched down hard on him.

When Loki pulled out of her, there was a huge mess from them both. Loki chuckled and couldn’t quite believe his eyes.

‘Well, it seems we have found yet another one of your kinks, my dear. Who’d have thought you’d love anal so much? I will need to train you to take me up your ass. What do you think?’ Loki smirked and he started to untie Jess after pulling the butt plug out of her.

‘Mmm.’ Was all Jess could say as her mind was a mess. She was deep in subspace, so Loki had to take care of her and clean her up.

 

Later that day, Loki and Jess were back in Loki’s penthouse. They cleaners had done a good job again and there were others covering at the club. So Jess and Loki decided to have a movie marathon with popcorn and lots of snuggling.

‘I was wondering…’ Jess started.

‘About what?’ Loki asked as he paused the film and turned to give her his full attention.

‘I um. I really liked the feeling of the butt plug inside of me. And I was wondering if once I was trained up to take you there… Do you think it would be possible to like… I don’t know, have double penetration with you and maybe a large dildo or something?’ Jess asked shyly as she blushed and fiddled with her hands.

‘Of course, that is very much possible.’ Loki grinned. ‘We are finding more and more of your kinks, my darling girl. It is delightful.’


	22. Chapter 22

**3 months later**

‘You are a bad influence on me, darling girl.’ Loki growled against Jess’ lips as he moved between her legs while she was perched on the edge of his desk.

‘Me, a bad influence on you? It’s all of you that have turned me.’ Jess giggled.

Loki didn’t say anything as he tugged on her hair, causing her to gasp out and her head to fall backwards, exposing her neck to him.

‘Mmm.’ Loki purred as he licked and sucked on her neck. 

‘Perhaps. But you love it, I know you do.’ He purred.

Jess tightened her legs around him and held on tightly to the desk beneath her. She could feel Loki’s excitement pressing against her, just their clothes blocking their way.

Loki was awaiting on Mr Roberts to arrive for a meeting, but Mr Roberts wasn’t due for another ten minutes. Giving Loki plenty of time to tease and torment Jess before sending her back to the bar, flustered and wanting him.

But, Mr Roberts arrived all too quickly for them both as he started knocking on Loki’s office door. In a state of panic, Jess ducked underneath the desk and Loki sat down on his chair, and quickly straightened out his shirt to compose himself.

‘Come in.’ Loki shouted out. 

Jess put her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing as she heard Mr Roberts enter the office, early. He never apologized for being early and was completely oblivious to the girl hiding under the desk as he sat down opposite Loki.

‘Mr Laufeyson. Why don’t we get straight to business, huh?’ He asked.

‘Of course.’ Loki agreed. 

But Loki had to contain a gasp as he felt Jess palm at his cock through his trousers. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she got his cock easily to attention.

‘So you were saying that you have a new supplier?’ Loki asked as he reached down with one hand to try and shoo Jess away. 

But that didn’t stop her.

Jess thought it was all hilarious, so while she laughed quietly to herself, she undone his belt and zipper so she could pull his cock free from his trousers. She didn’t waste time and started to stroke him slowly with her small, delicate hands. Loki coughed to cover up a moan as Mr Roberts explained about the new supplier and how they would bring in more supplies on a larger level.

Loki tried to shoo Jess away again by trying to push at her hand, but Jess was determined and so she replaced her hand with her mouth. Loki nearly stood up in shock when he felt her warm mouth envelope his cock.

‘Are you alright, Mr Laufeyson? You seem a bit distracted today?’ Mr Roberts asked as he noticed Loki wasn’t quite himself.

‘Yes, I am fine. Carry on.’ Loki said quickly.

Loki had to take down some details, but his hand writing was all messy in comparison to his normal neat writing. But how could he concentrate with his girl sucking his cock in just the right way that was driving him insane.

‘Ok, get a meeting set up with these new guys and we will take it from there.’ Loki said quickly.

Jess couldn’t stop herself from sucking Loki. She hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue around and around his cock, knowing how much he loved that. She could feel his thighs were really tense under her hands as she held onto them to support herself up. She could also tell from the tone of his voice that he was struggling and determined to get Mr Robert’s to leave.

‘Very good, Mr Laufeyson. I will be in touch soon.’ Mr Roberts stood up and left.

As soon as the door was shut, Loki reached down and grabbed Jess’ hair. He yanked her up from underneath the desk, and he turned her around to force her down over the desk. She could only squeak out as it happened so quickly and Loki kept a tight hold of her hair as he leaned over her.

‘That, was a very dangerous game you were playing, little girl. Trying to get me to cum on front of my best client… Very very naughty.’ Loki growled into her ear, making her tremble.

She never said anything as Loki pulled off his tie and he used it to restrain her wrists behind her back. Sliding his hand into her hair again, he used it to keep her head pulled back as he roughly pulled her trousers and knickers down around her ankles. He guided his cock up against her cunt and slid straight into her, finding her already wet and wanting him.

‘You, will never do anything like that again. Do I make myself clear?’ Loki snarled as he pounded into Jess roughly and quick. Jess couldn’t get her words together from the way he was fucking her. His balls were slapping against her and her scalp was starting to hurt from the way he had a constant pull on her hair.

‘Answer me.’ Loki said loudly as he brought his hand down hard onto her ass, making her cry out in pain from the sting.

‘Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.’ Jess cried out as she bit down on her lower lip.

‘You are not to cum for 24 hours. Understand?’ Loki said firmly.

‘Oh god… Yes, Sir. I understand.’ Jess whimpered as she had to concentrate hard to stop herself from having an orgasm.

Loki didn’t last long, as the blowjob he had received brought him most of the way there before he even got inside of Jess. It was when he came that Jess found it most difficult to keep herself together. She could feel the warm wetness inside of her and she loved the way she could feel him pulsing inside of her as he held himself deep inside her.

Loki leaned down and he bit down on Jess’ shoulder, leaving a mark on her delicate skin.

‘Mine.’ He growled.

Loki pulled out of Jess once he had recovered, both of them were breathing heavily as they tried to get air back into their lungs. Loki crouched down and kissed Jess’ ass as he pulled her knickers and jeans back up, not even letting her clean up.

‘You will come back to mine and then I might let you clean yourself up.’ Loki chuckled as he untied her wrists.

Jess stood up and turned around to face Loki, he grinned as she looked up at him. She was so worked up and desperate for relief. 

‘My naughty naughty girl.’ Loki purred and held the back of her head as he kissed her.

‘I’m sorry, Sir. I couldn’t resist it.’ Jess smirked.

‘So I gathered. Lucky for you, we still got things sorted. Hopefully he will arrange this meeting with the new dealers soon. It could mean a lot more money coming our way.’ Loki grinned.

‘Fingers crossed.’ Jess smiled.

‘When a meeting is arranged, we will be flying out to Tenerife to meet them and get a taster of their products. You shall come with me. We can make a weekend out of it and enjoy some sun.’ Loki winked at Jess.

‘Sounds amazing.’ Jess said excitedly.

  
Loki took Jess back to his place after they left the club. Jess cleaned herself up straight away as Loki cooked dinner. Jess’ stomach rumbled as she walked into the kitchen to smell his famous meatballs being cooked.

‘Smells delicious.’ Jess said as she grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat up on the counter top to watch Loki cook.

‘Of course it does. It’s made by me.’ Loki grinned and winked at Jess.

Whenever Loki winked at Jess, no matter what it was for, it always made her blush a little. They both loved the effect that Loki had over her.

Once everything was cooking nicely, Loki walked over to Jess and he placed himself between her legs and slipped his arms around her.

‘There’s something I wanted to tell you, darling.’ Loki said as he leaned in close to Jess’ face.

‘What’s that?’ Jess asked, a bit worried about what he was going to say for some reason.

‘I want you to move in here with me.’

Jess’ mouth fell open at what Loki said. She couldn’t quite believe her ears.

‘You what?’ Jess asked, totally shocked.

‘You heard me.’ Loki smirked. ‘I want you to move in with me. You’re never at home. You’re always at the club and when you’re not there, you’re here with me. It would be nice knowing that you’re here all the time.’ Loki said as he nuzzled Jess’ nose with his own and he slid his hands up under her top to stroke across her back.

‘I… I would love to!’ Jess laughed and wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck as she kissed him.

‘Excellent.’ Loki grinned.

‘Are you absolutely sure though?’ Jess wanted to make sure he was certain and that it wasn’t a spur of the moment idea.

‘I am, my darling girl. I’ve never been more sure of anything before. I’ve been thinking this through for the past week. But I want you to be here, with me, always... I love you, Jess. I want to share everything with you.’ Loki stroked the skin on her back softly as he spoke, Jess felt her heart quicken at his words.

‘I love you too, Loki.’ Jess responded with the largest smile on her face.


	23. Chapter 23

Mr Roberts had arranged for a meeting with the new suppliers for a weeks’ time in Tenerife. So Loki, Jess, Robert, Courtney, Geoff, Harry and Triss were heading over there for a long weekend to enjoy some sun and meet the new suppliers. Mr Roberts was also joining them along with two of his men that worked for him.

So before they flew off to the sun, both Jess and Loki wanted to get Jess moved into Loki’s place and settled. So Loki had told Jess to have the night off so she could make a start on packing. He was going to cover her shift and then go round and join her to help.

In the meantime, Rachel was round to help her and have a catch up.

‘This is so exciting that you’re moving in with him! It’s so cute. We never thought Loki would finally settle down with someone.’ Rachel said excitedly as Jess passed her some CD’s to put into a box.

‘I know, I can’t quite believe it. I’m totally in love with that guy. It’s a bit scary actually.’ Jess admitted.

‘It’s bound to be scary at first. Have you had a serious relationship before?’

‘Um. I dated a guy for a year, but we never got to the moving in stage. In fact, he never even said that he loved me. I don’t know, I think that’s why I’m a bit scared, in case this is moving too fast.’ Jess said as she fell backwards onto the floor and covered her face with her arm.

‘A year? That’s ridiculous. I’d say your fine. Normally its a few months, especially if you’re spending as much time together as you and Loki have been. He makes sense though, you’re never here so what’s the point on having this place?’ Rachel said as she lay down next to Jess.

‘I guess you’re right, yeah… God I better text Annie and let her know.’

‘You text her and i’ll get us some drinks.’ Rachel said as she got up to go and get them both a drink, leaving Jess to text Annie.

_J: Hey, Annie. I wanted you to know, that I’m moving in with Loki over the next few days! How exciting?! And that if you want to come round anytime, that’s still fine. Just give me a shout! xxx_

Jess wasn’t expecting to get a response as she knew she was working. So she text Loki aswell to see how his night was going.

_J: Hey you! How’s it going at the club? I’m having soooo much fun packing. NOT! Rachel is here so she’s keeping me sane. I wish I could just click my fingers and have everything jump into the boxes themselves. x_

_L: Hello, Pet. It’s quiet tonight, so I’ve sent George and Courtney home. No one was downstairs, so it’s just me now and Harry on the door. Might even close a bit earlier if there’s no more punters come in. Aww, my poor baby. If there was a way to make it easier for you, I would. Glad Rachel is with you, can only imagine the state you will both be in when I get round. X_

_J: That’s good that it’s quiet. Well, not so much money wise. But work wise I guess. Haha, don’t worry, no alcohol tonight. We are being good and sticking to the soft drinks! x_

_L: No alcohol? Are you both okay?! Do you need me to call an ambulance? X_

_J: Hah. Very funny. Not! We aren’t alcoholics you know. x_

_L: I know, but it is unusual for you two to be together when you’re both off and not drinking… ;) X_

_J: Psh! I better get back to packing. *sticks out tongue* x_

Jess knew she was being cheeky, but she enjoyed Loki getting a bit riled up. It was fun.

_L: Cheeky. You’re asking for a spanking young lady! X_

_J: I didn’t ask for anything, Sir. Just being innocent here. x_

_L: You’re never innocent, darling. Now go get some more packing done. I’ll see you soon. X_

_J: Alright, alright. Hope it doesn’t get too crazy at the club for you. Love you. xxx_

_L: Love you more. Xxx_

Jess had a stupid grin on her face as Rachel came through with drinks for them both. Rachel knew she had just been texting Loki, it was clear from her face and she just laughed.

‘Is it busy at the club tonight?’ Rachel asked.

‘Nope. He will probably get to leave early.’ Jess said as she threw some more CD’s into the box. She was beyond caring about being neat now and just started tossing them in.

  
Loki entered Jess’ place quietly as he couldn’t hear any noise. He walked through to the living room to find both of the girls passed out on the floor. There was an empty bottle of whiskey on the table. Loki chuckled to himself quietly, he knew they wouldn’t be able to resist hitting the alcohol when together. He loved how quickly they bonded with one another, they got along so well. He was so glad that Jess made friends easily within the gang. It was as though she had been with them forever.

Loki lifted Rachel up and he placed her down onto the sofa carefully. He put her head on a pillow and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over her to keep her warm.

He turned to Jess and scooped her up into his arms. She stirred a little as he carried her through to the bedroom.

‘Shh, sleep my love. It’s only me.’ Loki whispered softly as he kissed her forehead.

Jess smiled and put her head back against his chest. When they reached the bed, Loki chuckled to himself as her bedroom was a mess of boxes and a half empty wardrobe. At least she had made a start on the room.

He placed her down onto the bed on her back. She was only half awake and Loki knew she wouldn’t remember this in the morning. But he took his time undressing her, noticing the smile on her lips as he done so. He was tempted to leave her naked, but he decided instead to put a nightgown on her. So after struggling a little, he managed to ease her into it.

‘You’re too good to me.’ Jess mumbled quietly as Loki tucked her in.

‘I know. Now go back to sleep, little one. I’ll see you in the morning.’ He said softly.

Loki undressed himself down to his boxers, then he went to the kitchen to get some water for both the girls. He placed Rachel’s down on the table by the sofa, then he went back to the bedroom. He put Jess’ glass on the bedside table and picked up a book from the top of one of the boxes. He was always feeling awake for an hour or two after working at the club, so he knew he would take a little while to unwind.

  
When Jess woke up she was surprised to find herself in bed and in her nightgown. She could only remember drinking whiskey with Rachel on the floor in the living room, not how she got there. But then the arms that were wrapped around her pulled her in close to the warm body she recognized instantly.

She sighed contently as she placed her hand over the top of Loki’s, that was resting on her stomach.

‘Good morning, baby.’ Loki whispered as he kissed the top of her spine, making her shiver.

‘Morning.’ Jess said as she rolled over in his arms so she could face him.

‘That was quite a sight I walked into last night. Both of you passed out on the floor. So much for not drinking.’ Loki teased as he tickled her sides, making her squeal and her body jerk in against him.

‘I know. We changed our minds.’ Jess giggled.

‘Nothing wrong with that.’ Loki grinned.

Loki brought his hand up to cup Jess’ cheek. He let his thumb stroke her skin slowly before moving his hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. Jess felt her stomach swirl with happiness from the little show of affection. She loved his touch, no matter what it was or where.

‘You, my darling girl. Are so beautiful. I wonder every single day how I got so lucky to have you in my life.’ He said softly.

His words caused Jess to blush. She took hold of Loki’s hand and she kissed the back of it.

‘I’m the lucky one.’ She smiled.

‘Turn back around for me.’ Loki said as he moved to turn her around.

Jess turned and Loki pulled her back against him. He started to kiss her shoulder as his hand slid up underneath her night gown. She wriggled excitedly as his fingers tickled lightly across her thigh.

‘Are you my good girl?’ Loki whispered against her ear.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess said as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

‘You have been extremely good for me. In all the time we’ve been together, I’ve not once had to properly punish you. You enjoy doing as you’re told, don’t you?’ Loki purred.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess said with a gasp as Loki finally touched her where she wanted to be touched the most.

He teased around her folds before eventually parting them and stroking a finger along her. He was delighted to find her excitement already there, so he coated a finger with her juices and dragged his finger up across her clit, making her buck slightly against his hand.

She tried to widen her legs but in the position she was in on her side, it didn’t work. So she rolled onto her back so she could open her legs wider for Loki, making it feel so much better for her. And giving Loki better access, which he appreciated very much.

‘Mmm good girl, Jess.’ He praised. That words caused Jess to moan out loud as her clit throbbed under his touch.

‘You love pleasing me and getting praised, Hmm?’ Loki teased.

Jess could only nod in response. She loved his voice and found he could bring her to orgasm from just speaking to her if he wanted to. He had that rough, sexy and smooth kind of voice that just melted her body and soul.

‘Use your words, girl.’ Loki growled and bit down on her shoulder as he moved his finger from her clit downwards to tease around her opening.

‘Yes, Sir. I love pleasing you.’ Jess managed to squeak out.

‘Much better, little one.’ Loki praised and kissed over the spot where he had just bitten.

Loki kept teasing Jess by circling her clit to get her worked up, then moving away to pay attention elsewhere for a moment. He was driving her insane with need, so much so that Jess was near panting with desire as she tried to buck up against his hand to get it where she wanted the most.

‘Keep still.’ Loki said as he pressed his face against her cheek.

Jess done her best to keep her body down on the bed. It was easier when Loki stopped playing with her and he concentrated on her clit. He moved his finger in fast and firm circles which soon brought her over the edge in a mind blowing orgasm.

‘You are so sexy when you orgasm.’ Loki grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki and Jess spent the next few days packing and moving things into Loki’s penthouse. Jess still couldn’t believe that she was moving in with him. But what she didn’t expect was for her parents to appear just as they were packing the last box from the kitchen.

 

‘Expecting someone?’ Loki asked as he picked up a box.

‘Nope… Wait, shit. What’s the date?’ Jess suddenly panicked.

‘It’s the 15th. Why?’

‘Ohhhh fuck. It’s my parents. I forgot they were coming to visit while they were down in London!’ Jess said as she looked at Loki, her eyes wide.

She had completely forgotten about it, with the whole moving situation.

‘How could you forget about your parents visiting?’ Loki chuckled as he put the box down and pressed the buzzer to let them in, as it was still going off.

‘I… I have a wonderful boyfriend that makes me forget about everything.’ Jess smirked. That made Loki laugh as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

‘Do they know a lot about me?’

‘Uhm. Yeah. Well, I never told them about, well, everything. I said that I worked for you in the club, but that’s it. They don’t know that you actually own it and stuff.’ Jess said anxiously.

‘Why are you worried, pet?’

‘My parents are… Well, they aren’t exactly… I don’t really know how to describe them. They are lovely and I love them dearly, however’ The knock on the door stopped Jess from finishing.

‘I guess I will find out for myself, huh?’ Loki winked at Jess and kissed her.

Jess went to the door with Loki hot on her heels. Jess had no idea how it was going to pan out. Especially as they were in the midst of moving the last of her things.

As soon as Jess opened the door, her mother squealed in excitement at seeing her daughter in a few months. She grabbed her into a tight hug and kissed all over her face.

‘Oh my darling daughter. It’s so good to see you again. You never said that your flat was so in the center, and all of those stairs, why is there not a lift?’ Her mum rambled. Loki bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

‘Hi, mum. I’ve missed you. There is a lift, it’s through the back.’ Jess said as she hugged her mum back.

‘Hi, dad.’ Jess said as her mum released her and her dad stepped forwards for a hug.

‘Come in.’ Jess said as she moved to the side to let her parents in.

‘Um, this is Loki. My boyfriend that I told you about.’ Jess introduced them once they stepped inside the flat.

‘Oh it’s so lovely to meet you, Loki. I’ve heard so much about you.’ Jess’ mum said as she pulled Loki into a hug, much to Loki’s surprise. But he embraced her back and chuckled.

‘It’s nice to meet you to. All good I hope.’ He smiled his charming smile.

‘Pleasure to finally meet the man that has stolen my daughter’s heart.’ Jess’ dad said as he put his hand out to shake Loki’s hand.

‘The pleasure is all mine. Jess is a credit to you both.’ Loki smiled.

Jess rolled her eyes. She knew that her parents would like Loki as soon as he started his magic charm on them. She was sure he could charm anyone into liking him. 

‘Jess, dear. Where is all your stuff?’ Her mum asked as she looked around the hall and into the living room.

‘Oh yeah… I have a confession to make.’ Jess started.

‘You weren’t burgled were you?’ Her dad asked, shocked.

‘No no. Nothing like that. I’

‘You haven’t started gambling have you, and gambled everything away?’ Her mum then asked.

‘No, mum! It’s all in Loki’s car and at his place… I’m moving in with him. And I sort of forgot that you were coming today as I was just so caught up in packing.’ Jess said.

‘Wow. You two don’t hang around do you? How long has it been?’ Jess’ mum asked.

‘It’s been around 8 months.’ Jess said quickly.

‘Don’t judge Maureen. Remember when we were young and in love? We were never away from each other.’ Jess’ dad said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

‘Yes, I know. Well as long as you two are happy that is all that matters.’

‘Why don’t you both come with us to mine? That way you can see where Jess is going to be living. We just have one more box to grab then we can go.’ Loki suggested.

‘That sounds great. Anything we can help with?’

‘No, I’ve got it. Why don’t you go downstairs and I’ll be down in a second.’ Loki said as he nodded to Jess.

‘Ok.’ Jess agreed.

She went with her parents downstairs to wait by Loki’s car.

‘Is this his car?’ Her dad asked, shocked.

‘Yeah it is. Nice huh?’ Jess grinned.

‘Wow. So he’s quite wealthy then, is he?’ He asked as he looked at the black jag.

‘Oh yeah. Wait till you see his place. It’s incredible.’ Jess said just as Loki came down.

‘Jess tells us that you are her boss in the night club?’ Maureen asked when they got in the car and Loki started to drive to his place.

‘Yes, I am. Though I will be honest, before I even hired her I knew we would be together. It was love at first sight for me.’ Loki said with a smirk as he glanced to Jess and winked at her, making her blush.

‘Aww. That is just adorable.’ Maureen said. ‘So are you just manager of the club, or?’

‘I actually own the club. And the block of flats that Jess used to live in, aswell as some others.’ Loki said proudly.

‘Wow, that’s impressive. You’ll be able to provide for our girl then, which is good.’ Jess’ dad said.

‘Dad! I can provide for myself. I’m not going to be sponging off Loki. I will be paying my way.’ Jess argued as she shot her dad a look.

Loki looked to Jess and cocked his eyebrow up. Jess knew that meant they would be discussing that later. Great.

‘That’s the club there.’ Loki motioned out the window as they pulled up to a stop opposite. ‘We stay in this building here.’ He said as he motioned to the other side of them.

Jess felt her heart warmed at how he said ‘we’ already.

The four of them all grabbed a box and then they went inside. The security man on the door greeted them all as they passed by him to the private lift at the back. Loki used his key card and then up they went to his penthouse.

Jess’ parents were very impressed with the place. They had a good look around all the rooms, making Jess cringe inwards at the way they were ‘ooo and ahhh’ at everything.

‘Oh god. Is today over yet?’ Jess asked, embarrassed as she hid her face into Loki’s chest. Loki wrapped his arm around Jess as he laughed.

‘I like them. They seem nice and funny.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of Jess’ head.

‘They are so embarrassing sometimes.’ Jess groaned.

 

Loki made everyone some tea and coffee and they made themselves comfortable on the sofa with the fire going nicely to warm up the room.

‘Jess… Are you pregnant? Or have you just put on a bit of weight?’ Maureen asked.

Loki nearly choked on his tea and Jess’ eyes widened as she looked at her mum in shock.

‘Mum! No, I am not pregnant…’ She grumbled.

‘Oh, that’s ok then. It’s a bit early for that in your relationship and you are both young. You have plenty of time for children in the years to come.’ Maureen smiled.

Jess looked at Loki with her mouth open and she shook her head. Loki was struggling to stop himself from laughing. He was finding the whole thing very amusing and Jess knew that. She nudged him with her elbow in annoyance.

‘Well you must be eating well. You definitely look like you’ve put on a little bit.’

‘Yes, mum.’ Jess gave in with a sigh.

‘It’s all the good meals that I make.’ Loki stepped in to say and he looked at Jess with a big grin.

‘Yeah, exactly.’ Jess agreed.

 

Jess’ parents didn’t stay around for long. They had stayed for a few hours, tops. Which was long enough for Jess. Loki had found them hilarious and he enjoyed their visit so much he said for them to come visit again soon and to stay for a weekend. Much to Jess’ dismay.

Loki had just finished doing the dishes and had left Jess to unpack some things in his room. But when he went through to see her, she was stood in just her underwear on front of the mirror. She was pulling at her stomach and frowning.

‘What are you doing, darling girl?’ Loki asked as he walked over towards her.

‘Mum’s right. I think I have put on some weight.’ Jess sighed.

Loki shook his head and walked right up to her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, his hand splayed out across her stomach.

‘Oh, little one. Why are you fretting over yourself? Hmm?’ He asked.

‘I don’t want to be fat.’ Jess pouted.

‘You are not fat. Even if you were, so what? You are beautiful and that’s all that matters. Besides, I don’t want to love on a skeleton. You have wonderful curves that are just right. It’s good that you eat well, you can give me a run for my money with food. That’s one of the many things I love about you.’ Loki said as he kissed her shoulder softly.

‘But I don’t want to get a size bigger, my clothes won’t fit me.’ Jess said.

‘Jessica. Listen to me.’ Loki growled and he spun her around to face him.

Jess felt her stomach leap, but not in the good way. He never used her full name before, so she knew she was in trouble or he was at least being very serious.

‘Look at me.’ Loki said as Jess was looking down at his chest. Her eyes darted up to his as he spoke.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Loki asked. Jess was a little confused at that.

‘Uhm… You, Sir.’ She said.

‘Exactly. And why do you belong to me?’

‘I… I don’t know…’

‘Yes, you do. Come on, tell me. Why do you belong to me?’ Loki urged.

‘Because you love me?’ Jess asked.

‘Yes. I love you, as you. No matter whether you are a size 0 or a size 40. I will always love you. You are beautiful inside and out. That will never, ever change. Understand?’ Loki said firmly yet so sweetly at the same time, as he held her hips tightly.

‘But I’

‘Ah ah. Quiet.’ Loki said as he reached up and placed a finger onto her lips.

‘No more of this nonsense. You are my girl, which means you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You know I am always honest with you, correct?’ Jess nodded. 

‘So, how about. If you promise me not to worry about your weight or what you eat, then I promise to do that for you. I will tell you if you get too fat or too skinny for my liking and I will sort out your diet for you. Deal?’ Loki asked as he knew she was going to worry now after what her mother said.

‘Ok. Deal.’ Jess smiled. 

She did feel better after his talk. And it made sense to her to not worry if Loki would tell her when he wasn’t happy with her body. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that it was just him she wanted and needed approval from.

Loki was quite surprised at seeing this side of Jess. She had never really shown a vulnerable side like that before. He didn’t think she would let something like that affect her. But it also made him feel more attached to her, that he was the one who was able to calm her down and get her mind off it.

‘Now why do I have a half-naked girlfriend in my bedroom and I am not ravishing her?’ Loki asked as he started to tickle her sides.

Jess burst out laughing and she tried to wriggle away, but Loki trapped her against him and continued his attack on her. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world to him. He would give anything to hear her laugh all the time.

He wrestled her down onto the bed and stopped tickling her as he pinned her down underneath him.

‘Now to prove to you, that you are mine.’ Loki growled.


	25. Chapter 25

Jess had managed to persuade Loki to have Rachel come along to Tenerife aswell. So waiting at the airport to board their flight was Loki, Jess, Rachel, Geoff, Courtney, Robert, Harry and Triss. Jess was excited to be going to Tenerife and having a mini holiday, even though it was for business.

The only thing that Jess wasn’t looking forward to, was the fact that Mr Roberts was going aswell. He was meeting them over there later in the day and staying in the same villa as they were with two of his men. It was a huge 10 bed-roomed one with en suites in every bedroom, a large kitchen/dining area, lounge and a huge pool outside. It looked amazing from the pictures and Jess couldn’t wait to get there.

Loki had reassured her many times that Mr Roberts wasn’t to be worried over, as he would stay away from her now knowing that she was Loki’s girl. So Jess just had to trust him on that.

As soon as they arrived in Tenerife the heat hit them. Jess got out her sunglasses and couldn’t stop smiling at the fact it was so warm and sunny. She was determined to get a nice tan while they were there.

The drive to the villa wasn’t long. They hired a few cars for the duration of their stay. Of course Loki had hired a jag, it was similar to his own apart from it was silver instead of black. When they got to the villa, after looking around the place the girls all disappeared into Rachel’s room. The men all grabbed a beer from the fridge and went outside by the pool.

Loki took his shirt off so he was just in his jeans. Robert and Harry stripped down to their swimming trunks while Geoff stayed in his shorts and t-shirt.

‘So are you going to get with Robert this weekend?’ Jess asked Courtney as they all got changed into their bikinis.

‘No, we are just friends. We tried to make a go of things, but it didn’t really work. We weren’t what we wanted from each other in the bedroom department. But, we are closer than ever now so it’s not all bad.’ Courtney shrugged.

‘Aww that’s a shame it didn’t work.’ Rachel said.

‘I know. But oh well. Hey, I hear that we get to test out the new stuff this weekend after the meeting with the new supplier tomorrow.’ Courtney said excitedly.

‘Oh yeah?’ Rachel asked.

‘Yeah. Robert told me.’ Courtney grinned as she tied her hair up in a ponytail the same as Jess’.

‘Sounds fun to me.’ Jess said.

 

While the girls were getting themselves ready, Mr Roberts and his two men arrived. They went out the back to join Loki and his gang.

‘Ah, Loki. These are my right hand men. This is Bobby and Richard.’ Mr Roberts said for introductions.

The rest of the men introduced themselves to them.

‘No ladies?’ Richard asked.

‘Yeah our girls are here. They’re just doing girl stuff, they will be out soon.’ Loki said.

They all started to have a drink and then the men from Loki’s gang all started cheering and whooping when the girls finally joined them outside in their bikini’s. But for fun, the girls all held hands and ran outside quickly. They went straight to the pool and all jumped in together doing a dive bomb, making the guys laugh as water splashed out everywhere.

‘We are probably the only gang in the world with girls that are so unladylike.’ Geoff said when the girls came up above the water.

‘There’s no fun in being a proper lady.’ Rachel laughed as she splashed Geoff, soaking his clothes.

Geoff groaned in annoyance and he quickly stripped off his clothes and then leaped into the pool, completely naked. Rachel and Triss had been right by him so they screamed out in disgust and quickly swam away from him.

When Jess came above water she had looked directly to Loki, he grinned and winked at her. Then she noticed Mr Roberts was there with two men. She noticed that the two men were staring at her, the way Mr Roberts used to, making her a bit uncomfortable.

She quickly averted her gaze away from them and looked back at Loki. Loki thought she looked uneasy but he knew it was just because of Mr Roberts being there and also two strangers.

‘Jess, love. Come and get some sunscreen on.’ Loki said as he held up a bottle and motioned her to him.

Jess swam to the side of the pool and she pulled herself out. She could feel the two men’s eyes on her and it made her a little uneasy again. But Loki noticed this aswell and that’s why he wanted to make sure that they knew exactly who she belonged to from the get go.

Loki held up a towel for her and as she sat down, he wrapped her in it and pulled her onto his lap. Not caring about getting his jeans wet.

‘Don’t want your beautiful skin getting burnt, now do we?’ Loki purred as he gripped her chin and kissed her on the lips possessively.

‘No, we don’t.’ Jess giggled.

Loki dried off her body a little and then he had her sit on the end of the lounger as he sat behind her. He started by rubbing some of the cream into her shoulders and back. Jess felt like she had died and gone to heaven with the way his hands were moving across her body.

Mr Roberts and Richard went and sat down aswell to relax. Bobby joined the others in the pool, not naked however like Geoff, but in swimming trunks.

Once Loki was happy that Jess was protected from the sun, he finished by putting a large dollop of cream on her nose, making her laugh.

‘There, all done.’ Loki grinned.

‘Come and swim with me.’ Jess said as she stood up and grabbed his hand, to try and drag him to the pool.

‘Not just now, darling. I will join you soon though.’ He winked at her.

He wanted to speak to Mr Roberts about a few things first. So Jess went to the pool to join in the fun. So did Robert, Harry and Richard. Leaving just Loki and Mr Roberts to talk.

‘What time and where are we meeting the suppliers tomorrow?’ Loki asked.

‘Meeting them at noon. The location is secret. There will be a car come to collect us. I’m guessing the girls will be staying here?’

‘Yes. They will be. I will leave someone with them just to make sure they’re safe.’ Loki said as he had a drink.

‘I will leave Bobby and Richard with them aswell.’ Mr Roberts said.

‘Very well.’ Loki agreed.

 

‘Snack time!’ Geoff shouted out as he came back out from the villa later in the day, holding up a small bag.

Geoff always had the drugs so it was no surprise to the gang when he passed the bag around. Loki and Jess took one out and they fed it to each other while floating at the deep end of the pool on a large rubber ring. Loki had his arm wrapped tightly around Jess and she was leaning in against his chest.

‘What’s this then?’ Jess asked Loki.

‘I have no idea.’ Loki chuckled.

She was feeling a bit better about Mr Roberts being there. He had spoken to her already and apologized for how he had acted towards her. Saying that she was a beautiful girl, but he respected that he was out of line and that she was Loki’s. He wanted to start again so they had shook hands and Jess felt much better about being around him now.

But his two men were a different story. Even though Loki had already displayed that she belonged to him, they kept eyeing her up and making her very uncomfortable. It was annoying, none of the guys in the gang had ever made her feel uncomfortable, even in the beginning. They were all really nice and decent guys. She hated how these two weren’t the same. But then, she didn’t know how they treated woman. She thought maybe the gang they were in, she presumed Mr Roberts had a gang of sorts anyway, were used to treating women differently.

She sure hoped they weren’t going to be sticking around for long after the meeting was done tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

‘Why can’t we come aswell?’ Jess asked Loki the following morning as he was getting dressed in a suit, ready to go and meet the new suppliers.

‘Because it might be dangerous. I’m not risking you getting hurt. We won’t be too long. Just stay here with the girls and have some fun.’ Loki said as he kissed Jess on the forehead.

‘Fine.’ Jess sighed.

She put on her bikini again and then walked with Loki out of their room and into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting. Jess was glad to see that the other girls were in their bikini’s aswell, clearly having the same idea as her to chill by the pool all day and get a tan.

‘Remember and put sun cream on. I don’t want you turning into a roast chicken.’ Loki chuckled as he kissed Jess on the lips.

‘I will, don’t worry. Be safe.’ Jess smiled up at him.

‘Always, little one.’ Loki smiled and stroked her hair.

‘Right, let’s go. That’s the cars here to pick us up.’ Mr Roberts announced from the living room.

Loki winked at Jess and gave her one more kiss before leaving. Jess felt her stomach turn in a bad way when she noticed that Bobby and Richard was staying behind to keep an eye on them. Great, she thought. But luckily Loki decided to have Geoff stay aswell, as he knew how uneasy Jess was feeling over Bobby and Richard.

‘I’m going for a swim.’ Jess said to the girls.

Rachel went to join her. Triss and Geoff were already outside sunbathing. Courtney stayed inside to make breakfast with Richard. Bobby followed Jess and Rachel outside.

Just as Jess thought, Bobby did try and hit on her and Rachel now that Loki was away. When Rachel was in the pool though, Bobby knelt down at the side of the pool and whispered into her ear.

‘How about I rub some sun cream onto you, hmm?’ He had whispered.

‘Nope. I’m covered already thanks.’ Rachel said as she pushed off from the wall and kicked her feet out behind her, soaking him in water.

Bobby was not pleased with how Rachel had acted. He hated it when women disrespected him like that and turned him down. So he waited his time, and later in the day when everyone was inside, apart from Rachel, he went outside and grabbed her arm.

‘What the fuck? Let me go.’ Rachel said as she struggled.

‘You don’t ever fucking make a fool of me like that again. You disgusting slut. You’re supposed to do as you’re told like the good little whore you are.’ Bobby said horribly at Rachel as he pushed her up against the wall and put his arm up to her neck.

‘Let me go!’ Rachel shouted at him.

‘Shut up. You’re going to pleasure me and it will be our little secret.’ Bobby said as he reached up and grabbed at her breasts.

‘Fucking GET OFF ME NOW!’ Rachel shouted again as loudly as she could. 

Geoff had heard the screaming from inside and he ran out to see what was going on. He saw Bobby trying to pull off the top part of Rachel’s bikini as she struggled and tried to get away from him. Geoff ran over to him and pulled him off her.

‘Bobby, man. What the fuck are you doing?’ He asked.

‘What do you mean?’ Bobby asked, innocently.

‘You were sexually assaulting Rachel!’ Geoff said firmly as he placed himself between Bobby and Rachel. Rachel had never been so relieved in her life, she couldn’t quite believe what had just happened.

‘I was not. She was asking for it.’ Bobby said as he crossed his arms over.

‘No, she wasn’t. I heard her screaming, I’m no fool. I know she wouldn’t want to go near the likes of you anyway.’

‘The likes of me? What do you take me for? You don’t own her.’ Bobby hissed at him.

‘No I don’t. But Rachel and the rest of the women here belong in our gang. Which means they are under Loki’s protection, and mine. We look after everyone. And I won’t stand by and watch you hurt any of our girls.’ Geoff said as he squared up to Bobby angrily.

‘Pfft. You can’t look after them all. Besides, it’s up to them who they date. It’s not like you have rules that they can’t date out with the gang.’

‘No, there isn’t. But there is an unspoken rule where if there’s a guy hitting on any them and it makes them uncomfortable, then we have a right to protect them. Never mind trying to rape them like you were just doing!’ Geoff snarled back.

‘What’s going on?’ Richard asked as he walked out to see what was happening.

‘Your pal here is making our girls uncomfortable and he just attempted to rape Rachel, which is something I will not stand for.’ Geoff said to Richard.

‘Listen here you punk.’ Bobby said as he lifted his hand up, ready to punch Geoff. But Richard grabbed Bobby’s hand and pulled him back.

‘Calm down, Bobby. Just leave it will you?’ Richard said to him.

‘What’s happening?’ Triss asked as she walked out to stand by Geoff and Rachel. The scene had actually caused all of the girls to appear and stand at Geoff’s side.

‘This asshole tried to rape Rachel. He needs to learn a lesson.’ Geoff said.

‘Loki won’t be pleased to hear that you were away to hit one of his men AND that you tried to rape one of his girls. Maybe you should leave.’ Jess said as she crossed her arms over and glared at Bobby.

‘Fuck you. I’m not taking orders from a bitch like you.’ Bobby hissed at her.

That was the last straw for Geoff. And the girls.

Geoff was quick and landed a punch straight on Bobby’s jaw, knocking him flying to the ground. It was so quick that even Richard didn’t have time to react. But he just stood there, doing nothing.

‘What the fuck. Richard, back me up.’ Bobby said as he scrambled up to his feet. Richard just stood there and held his hands up.

‘I’m not getting involved. You asked for that.’ Richard said.

Bobby glared at Richard and then back to Geoff.

‘If you don’t treat women how they are supposed to be treated, they will walk all over you. They are nothing more than whores, and that’s how it’s meant to be.’ Bobby said as he went to lunge towards Geoff again.

But Geoff was quicker than him and he managed to get Bobby into a headlock. That’s when Triss jumped in and kicked Bobby in the balls. She grabbed Bobby’s arms and twisted them behind his back, making Geoff let go of him and stand to the side, letting Triss do her thing.

Triss was much stronger than she looked and even Jess was a bit shocked, yet very impressed that she managed to over power Bobby.

‘If you ever fucking come near any of us again, I will make sure that your head is shoved so far up your ass that you will never see the light of day again.’ Triss growled at him.

She let him go and Bobby stood up looking flustered, but not in a good way, and he looked at them all in turn.

He turned as if he was away to walk away, but then he just as quickly turned back around and lunged towards Triss. Geoff was quick off the mark though and he managed to body block him, knocking Bobby to the side. Then Geoff grabbed Bobby and after a bit of a fight, he managed to pin him down to the ground.

‘Pass me those cords.’ Geoff said to Courtney as he held Bobby down.

Courtney passed Geoff the cable cords that were lying near the pool. Geoff used them to tie Bobby’s wrists together behind his back.

Jess was a bit shocked at what had went on. But she was so glad that Geoff had stayed behind aswell, or she wasn’t sure what might have happened to poor Rachel.

Geoff was just finishing tying Bobby’s wrists together when everyone arrived back from the meeting.

‘What the fuck is going on?’ Loki shouted.


	27. Chapter 27

Loki was not happy at the sight he saw when he arrived back with the others. Mr Roberts aswell was not happy seeing one of his men pinned down by Geoff.

‘Everyone, inside. Aside from Geoff.’ Loki said in a firm tone.

‘I should stay aswell, he is’

‘NO!’ Loki shouted at Mr Roberts.

Everyone scurried inside, aswell as Jess who was comforting Rachel.

‘What happened?’ He asked Geoff.

‘I heard screaming when we were inside. I came out to find this bastard groping Rachel and trapping her against the wall.’ Geoff said as he punched Bobby in the back when he tried to move.

‘He WHAT?!’ Loki roared. 

 

‘Are you ok, Rachel?’ Triss asked her as she hugged her tightly.

‘Yeah. Just a bit… Shocked.’ Rachel said honestly.

‘Don’t worry, Loki will sort him out.’

‘What happened?’ Robert asked as he came over and put his hand onto Rachel’s shoulder to help comfort her.

‘He… I think he was trying to rape me. I turned down his advances and then he trapped me against the wall and started grabbing my breasts. He told me to pleasure him and to keep it a secret.’ She said and then she took in a deep breath. Realizing how he had sexually assaulted her. She couldn’t believe it. None of them could.

She knew she wouldn’t have let him do it without a fight. She would have put all her fight and strength into fighting him off, but she was so glad that Geoff came to her rescue.

Jess had a look out the window to see what was happening. She wasn’t surprised at all to see that Loki had turned Bobby around and was beating the living daylights out of him. He was punching his face over and over, blood was pouring from Bobby’s mouth, nose and was all over Loki’s fist. But he didn’t care, he was so angry that Bobby had even dared to touch one of his girls.

Once Bobby was well beaten, Loki pulled a dagger out of his pocket. By this time Jess had actually went outside. So she heard what Loki said to him.

‘The world would be a much better place without scum like you in it. Nobody messes with my gang, especially my girls.’ He snarled at him.

Then, with ease, he shoved the dagger into his stomach and pulled it out. Blood poured out from Bobby’s body and it was a slow and painful death he suffered.

That was the first time that Jess had actually witnessed Loki beating someone up, never mind killing someone. For some strange reason though, she wasn’t phased at all. That scared her a little, in a way. But she felt that Bobby deserved it after what he done to Rachel. It wasn’t right at all. She knew that he no doubt had raped many women from the way he spoke. Now, he wouldn’t be able to do it again.

Loki stood up and said something quietly to Geoff, Geoff nodded and made his way inside.

Loki wiped his hands on his shirt jacket and then took it off. He crumpled it up and threw it down on top of Bobby. He looked over to Jess and walked over to her. He took her into his arms and kissed her head.

‘I wish you didn’t see that, sweetheart.’ He mumbled into her hair.

Jess hugged into him tightly.

‘I… I don’t mind. He deserved it.’ Jess said quietly and she looked upwards at Loki. Loki smiled down at her softly and he stroked her hair back out of her face.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked her.

‘Yeah. Just can’t believe he actually done that to Rachel.’ Jess sighed.

‘I know. People like him don’t deserve to live on this planet. I am sorry I left you all with him. That he was in here in the first place.’ Loki growled angrily.

‘It’s not your fault, you weren’t to know.’ Jess assured him.

Geoff came outside with Robert and Harry. They went over to deal with Bobby’s body and clean up.

‘Make sure Rachel doesn’t come out here until it’s all cleaned up. She doesn’t need to see this.’ Loki said to them, they nodded in agreement.

Loki and Jess went inside. Loki went over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug.

‘It’s alright, sweetie. He won’t ever harm you again. Are you ok?’ Loki asked her.

‘Yeah. Thank you. I’m just a bit shocked that he done that.’ Rachel said.

‘We all are.’ Loki said as he glared over at Mr Roberts.

 

The girls all went to the living room and had a chilled out evening, they made sure that Rachel was ok. Bobby’s body had been cleared away and there was no remains left at all, you would never know that someone had just been murdered by the pool.

Loki had stern words with Mr Roberts, who was very apologetic and couldn’t believe that Bobby done that either. He was also shocked that Loki had just gone ahead and killed him instead of just beating him up. While it didn’t affect the relationship the two had business wise, it did make Loki a bit off with Mr Roberts and Richard. So, for the girl’s sake more than anyone’s, Loki had Mr Roberts and Richard leave to stay at a different villa.

‘How did the meeting go by the way?’ Jess asked Loki when everyone gathered together in the living room.

‘It went very well. We bagged a new deal with them, providing their gear is as good as they say it is. We test it out, see how it sells back home. Then if all going well, we have a new supplier with much better stuff and on a much higher scale.’ Loki smiled.

‘That’s brilliant news. I say we celebrate.’ Triss said as she jumped up to go and get the alcohol.

Rachel was up for celebrating aswell. As she felt safe with the gang, as always and as they all did. Especially now that Richard and Mr Roberts were gone.

 

‘I don’t know where I would be without this gang.’ Rachel said later in the night when they were all pretty drunk and high on the new stuff.

‘Uh oh, Rachel is drunk and getting soppy.’ Harry teased.

‘Shhhhh. I mean it. You lot are my family and I love you all.’ Rachel hugged into Courtney who was sitting next to her. Everyone laughed, but agreed.

‘We are a family. So let’s drink to that.’ Loki chuckled and held up his glass.

‘Nothing can tear us apart.’ Loki added as he looked to Jess who was in his arms, and he kissed her softly on the lips.


	28. Chapter 28

After a few more days of fun in the sun, the gang all returned back to London with lovely tans and smiling faces. Even Rachel was feeling better after what had happened. She didn’t let it ruin the rest of her holiday and had a blast with everyone. She knew the gang would always stand by her and protect her.

Once Jess and Loki had unpacked everything, they went over to the club to catch up on what had been going on. Marcus and Hans were there when they walked in.

Loki went with them downstairs to get some updates on everything that had went on while he had been away. Jess went behind the bar and she started to set up for opening.

She was just wiping down the bar top when a man walked in with a rucksack. Jess looked up and she was slightly stunned when she looked at him.

He was tall, nearly as tall as Loki, he had short brown hair and some stubble on his face. He had lovely bluey green eyes and she found what startled her the most was his face looked similar to Loki’s. He was also wearing dark jeans with a light blue shirt. She was ashamed to say that he was beautiful.

‘Hi there, darling. I’m looking for Loki.’ He said in a lovely charming voice and smiled at her as he walked over towards her.

Oh fuck. She thought as he spoke. His voice was so similar to Loki’s and it was like silk swimming through her veins.

‘Uhm. He’s busy just now. Can I help at all?’ Jess asked. She was glad she managed not to stammer as she spoke.

God, what was wrong with her? The only other person that managed to make her feel flustered like that was Loki. This was not good, she thought.

‘No, thank you. I’m just an old friend of Loki’s. Do you mind if I wait here for him?’ The man asked as he motioned to one of the bar stools.

‘Sure.’ Jess nodded.

She moved herself down the bar a bit to clean there, mainly to put some distance between herself and the man.

‘Forgive me, where’s my manners. My name is Jonathan Pine. It’s nice to meet you.’ He said as he reached over and held his hand out.

Jess looked at his hand for a moment as if it was going to bite her. Then she shook his hand and smiled as she responded.

‘I’m Jess.’

‘How long have you been working here for, Jess?’ Jonathan asked as he sat back.

‘It’s been around 7 months or so.’ Jess said as she directed her eye contact down to the bar as she continued cleaning, even though it was already clean enough. She didn’t want to not be doing something.

‘Ah, I just missed you then. I’ve not been here for around 9 months now.’ Jonathan said.

Jess found herself wanting to know more about this strange man that had just waltzed in.

‘So, how do you know Loki?’ She asked.

‘I’m guessing you know about Loki’s gang, since you work here you are no doubt part of it now. Right?’ Jonathan asked cautiously.

‘Yeah… I’m actually his girlfriend.’ Jess smiled. She felt quite proud and honoured when she said that. And it made her feel all fuzzy inside.

‘Oh, really? Loki’s finally got himself a girl.’ Jonathan chuckled. ‘And a very beautiful one if you don’t mind me saying.’ He said with a charming smile that Jess found herself unable to stop herself from blushing a little.

‘Well, thank you.’ She said quietly.

‘And to your question, I’ve known Loki for years. We went to the same school, I was one of the first to join his gang. I was his right hand man up until about 2 years ago. I have family in Australia and my sister fell really ill. I was back and fore so much that Harry stepped up to be his right hand man for a while. I dipped in and out, doing what I could when I was here. But then she got so ill that I had to stay there permanently for a while. She is in recovery now and has been for the last 3 months. So, I’ve decided it’s time for me to come home. To my home town and my other family again.’ Jonathan smiled.

Jess knew that he was meaning the gang as his other family. It warmed her heart a little at how kind he seemed. He obviously cared a lot about his sister and the gang from the sounds of it. She was a little unsure though obviously, as Loki or no one else in the gang had yet seen him. So she couldn’t be 100% sure that he was genuine yet.

That was one of the first things that Loki had taught her. Not to trust anyone until it was obvious they could be trusted. Which in a way, was more like common sense and what everyone in the world should do.

‘Sorry to hear your sister was ill. I’m glad she’s doing better now.’

‘Thank you, darling. It was a difficult few years for my family. But, I wouldn’t have been able to go over if it wasn’t for Loki and the gang. I’m sure you know yourself how supportive they all are and how well paying being in the gang is.’ Jonathan winked at Jess.

Jess ended up pouring a drink for Jonathan as it looked like Loki wasn’t appearing any time soon. That was until he called on her from downstairs.

‘Jess, love. Come down here please. We have a problem.’ He shouted up to her.

‘Coming.’ Jess shouted back.

‘I won’t be long… I hope.’ Jess said to Jonathan.

‘No worries, darling. I’ll be here. Oh, do me favour and don’t tell him I’m here yet. I want to see the look of surprise on his face.’ Jonathan said quickly to her before she left.

‘Sure thing.’ Jess nodded.

She trusted him for some reason. There was just something about him that she knew he was genuine. And she knew he will have had to pass Robert on the door, and he never lets anyone into the club through the day unless they’re important.

Jess went downstairs to see what was going on.

‘What’s up?’ She asked Loki as Marcus and Hans went back upstairs.

‘Come here.’ Loki said urgently as he reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the private room.

‘What’s going on?’ Jess asked, still confused and a little worried.

But her confusion soon left as he turned and locked the door, then he turned on her with a predatory look in his eye.

‘I just had the sudden urge to ravish you, my sweet girl.’ He purred and started to stalk towards her.

‘Hm, really? You’ll have to catch me first.’ Jess grinned playfully as she turned and ran to the other side of the room. It was a large room and because of all the furniture, it meant she had a good chance of running away.

‘Oh, little one. You should know by now I do love playing games.’ Loki called after her and the way he spoke, in such seduction, sent jolts straight down south for Jess.

Loki stalked towards Jess, but Jess kept using the furniture to keep distance between them. She loved the thrill of the chase, and so did Loki. But they both knew that he would win, she always wanted him to catch her. And they both knew it.

Loki swiftly managed to trick Jess and he caught her around her waist. He pulled her in tightly to his body as she squealed and giggled.

‘I have caught you, my little one. Now to devour you.’ He growled and bit down on her shoulder, causing her to moan.

‘Mmm. So delicious.’ Loki purred against her skin as he let his lips trail up her neck as she moved her head to the side, giving him all the access he wanted to her neck.

‘Do you want me?’ He asked as one of his hands started to slide up her body.

‘Yes, Sir. Always.’ Jess gasped out as he brushed his hand up across her breasts. His hand continued its trail upwards, he placed it around her neck as his nose trailed up the side of her face and he pressed against her.

‘Strip and then kneel down on the floor for me. Hands behind your back and your head up.’ Loki said as he removed his hold from her and stepped back. The loss of him on her had her wanting more.

She sank down to her knees instantly and put her hands behind her back. She looked up at Loki and held her head high so her neck was on show to him.

‘Such a good girl. You are so obedient for me, aren’t you?’ Loki praised as he stalked around her slowly. Stopping once he was stood on front of her, he reached down and stroked under her chin. If she was a cat, she was sure she would be purring.

‘Mmm, yes, Sir.’ She smiled up at him.

‘Present yourself to me.’

Jess knew exactly what position he meant. She used her hands for a moment to get herself down so her cheek was pressed to the floor, her ass up and she put her hands back behind her back. Loki walked behind her and he stroked his hand across her lower back, he could feel her trembling under his touch.

‘Spread your legs more, pet.’ Loki said as he tapped her feet with his own.

Jess slid her knees across the floor until she was displaying herself properly for him. Loki’s cock nearly burst out of his jeans from the sight before him. He loved her in that position. He loved how willing and submissive she was, so eager to please him. She made his heart soar with happiness.

Jess whimpered when she felt his fingers touch her pussy. She was so sensitive and Loki was very pleased to find her wet and wanting.

‘Who does this belong to?’ Loki asked as he easily slid two fingers inside of her and used his thumb to gently stroke her clit.

‘You, Sir.’ Jess garbled as she tried to move herself back against Loki’s touch.

‘That’s my good girl. All for me.’

Jess started whimpering with need as he stroked her clit and curled his fingers inside her in just the right way. Her body was trembling and she was struggling to keep herself up.

Loki noticed this and so he reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair and used that to help balance her. Even though it was painful, it oddly helped her in balance. And she loved the feeling of the pain as he pulled her hair, she had no idea why she liked it so much.

‘And who do you belong to?’ Loki asked as he brought her close to orgasm.

‘You, Sir. I belong to you.’ She cried out in ecstasy as he forced her into orgasm.

Loki didn’t give her long to recover as he pulled his jeans and boxers down around his knees and knelt down behind her. He still had a hold of her hair in one hand and he used the other to guide his cock between her soft folds.

He cried out in pleasure from the way her body welcomed him in. Instantly clinging to his cock and pulling him in, craving all of him.

 

Jonathan wondered where Jess and Loki were. Although he had a rough idea, knowing Loki. In the meantime he enjoyed having a catch up with Marcus and Hans.

Then Rachel and Dianne walked in. They stopped dead when they saw Jonathan. He looked round and smiled at them both.

‘Hello, ladies.’ He grinned.

‘JONATHAN!!!’ They both squealed out excitedly as they ran at him and hugged him.

Jonathan laughed as he embraced the both of them and kissed the top of their heads.

‘It’s good to see you both again.’ He said as he leaned back.

‘You could have told us you were coming back!’ Dianne said as she punched him in the arm playfully.

‘Well, where would the surprise be in that?’ He smirked.

Jess and Loki had gotten themselves tidied up and then they went upstairs. As they got up, Jess noticed Rachel and Dianne had arrived. Loki frowned to start with when he saw a strange man in his club. But then he turned around.

‘Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.’ Loki said.


	29. Chapter 29

Jonathan and Loki were both very happy to see one another again. So much so that Loki opened up a bottle of wine and the group all went to sit at one of the tables and have a drink before it was opening time.

Jess was working that night, so she limited herself to one glass as she didn’t want to be drunk while working. Loki was the same. But they all still toasted to Jonathan and his return.

‘Where are you staying?’ Loki asked Jonathan.

‘I have just bought a house near primrose hill. I get the keys next week, so I’m just going to book into a hotel in the meantime.’ Jonathan said.

‘Don’t bother with a hotel. You can stay with us until you get your keys.’ Loki suggested.

‘Us?’ Jonathan asked as he looked between Loki and Jess with a knowing look.

‘Yes. Jess has not long ago moved in with me.’ Loki said proudly as he wrapped his arm around his girl and kissed her head, making her giggle.

‘Well congratulations.’ Jonathan said as he held up his glass.

 

Rachel offered to work with Jess that night so Loki could spend time with Jonathan catching up.

‘It’s so good to see Jonathan again.’ Rachel said to Jess.

‘He seems really nice.’ Jess said.

‘He has a heart of gold. He’s a lot like Loki, protective of the gang and would do anything for you. They’re a great pair to have leading us.’ Rachel smiled.

‘Bobby should be glad that Jonathan wasn’t with us aswell then.’ Jess said and Rachel agreed.

Later into the night Loki, Jonathan and some of the gang were still at a table in the club, catching up and drinking. While Rachel and Jess were on the bar. It was around midnight when a rowdy bunch of 5 guys came in. They looked in their late teens so were no doubt still loving the new found freedom of turning 18.

‘Alriiight. Give us all a double voddy with coke.’ One of the guys said to Jess.

She rolled her eyes at his rudeness but just let it slide. She made up all the drinks and then rang it through the till.

‘That’ll be £41.50 please.’ Jess said.

‘What? Are you fucking serious? For 5 drinks?’ The guy asked, disgusted, and all the other guys circled around the bar.

‘Yes. You asked for doubles. They’re £8.30 each.’

‘That’s daylight robbery that is. Fucking outrage!’ He said as all the guys crowded the bar completely, trying to intimidate Jess.

Jonathan and Loki had noticed what was going on.

‘They’re not getting away with this.’ Jonathan said as he was away to move, but Loki stopped him.

‘Hold on. Just watch.’ Loki said as he smirked. He knew his girl could handle herself in these kind of situations. But if it got out of hand, he would be straight in there.

‘This is a top quality club with top quality spirits. So you either pay up or you fuck off somewhere else with your chav bum chums.’ Jess said as she crossed her arms over. She wasn’t going to be intimidated by them.

‘What did you just call us? We are paying customers and you’re just being rude.’ 

‘I called you chavs. Or do you need your hearing tested? I’m being rude because you assholes don’t deserve my respect with the way you’ve waltzed in here. And you are not paying customers because you’ve still not paid up. Either hand the money over or fuck off, I won’t tell you again.’ Jess stayed firm.

The guy leaned over the bar close to Jess.

‘We should come to some sort of other arrangement. I believe I could give you what you need. And you certainly seem to have the whole package going.’ He said as he glanced down at her breasts with a big sly smirk.

‘You know what. At least I have something to be proud of. I would need tweezers to find what you have to offer.’ Jess smirked at him.

That remark hurt his ego as he stepped back from the bar, not knowing what to say. Then Loki came over with Jonathan next to him. Loki placed his hand on the guys shoulder and he turned around to see the two men towering over him.

‘You boys better run home to your mummy. Get out of my establishment and come back once you’ve all grown a pair of balls and found respect for women.’ Loki said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

All 5 of the guys looked terrified, so they quickly fled.

‘Little punks.’ Jess said as she moved all 5 drinks to the side. She knew they wouldn’t be wasted, she would have them after with Rachel no doubt.

‘My wonderful girl handled them so brilliantly.’ Loki said as he walked round the bar and grabbed Jess to kiss her.

‘I learned from the best.’ Jess smiled up at him and he grinned down at her.

‘I am the best.’ He said.

‘Not you. Rachel of course.’ Jess smirked and gave him another quick peck on the lips.

Loki chuckled and smacked her ass playfully as she moved away.

‘You are one lucky guy.’ Jonathan said to Loki as they went back to their table.

‘Don’t I know it.’ Loki said happily.

 

At the end of the night once all the customers had left. Jess and Rachel were sitting on the bar, drinking the drinks that those 5 guys didn’t have, and smoking a joint.

‘Does Jonathan have a girlfriend?’ Jess asked Rachel.

‘No, well, he didn’t last time he was here.’

‘Strange. He’s good looking, I’m surprised you’ve not snapped him up.’ Jess said as she winked at Rachel.

‘We have slept together a few times, but it never went any further. I see him more as a really good friend more than anything. But he is amazing in bed.’ Rachel said quietly as she giggled.

‘Not as good as Loki I bet. He is the sex god.’ Jess said as she took another drag of the joint.

‘Alright, alright. Just rub it in why don’t you.’ Rachel laughed. ‘It is weird. Most of the gang tend to sleep around a bit. Even Harry and Triss have fooled around with some others involved now and then. But with you, Loki seems quite protective over you and hasn’t let any of the others get near you, he’s made it quite clear to them that you are his only. But now that Jonathan is back, I don’t know. They used to share so much together, even girls sometimes in the bedroom department. Apart from us girls in the gang, Loki hasn’t slept with any of us. But Jonathan has.’ Rachel said.

‘Really? And do you think he would want to share me with Jonathan?’ Jess asked, a little worried.

‘I don’t know. I mean, I wouldn’t have said no if Loki ever invited me into his bed.’ Rachel laughed. ‘And I don’t know about him sharing you with Jonathan. I’m sure he would discuss it with you first. But it’s just I’ve never seen Loki intimate with a girl without Jonathan aswell, if he’s been around.’

‘I never took Loki as one for sharing, to be honest.’ Jess said.

‘He’s not. Apart from Jonathan. There’s something between them both, I don’t know what. But Loki has a strong connection with him. Any other man would be eating dust if they even suggested sharing a girl, whether for one night or longer with Loki. But with Jonathan that goes out the window.’ Rachel said

‘You don’t think he’s maybe bi and they have something going?’ Jess asked.

‘No. Jonathan told me that Loki doesn’t like being touched by Jonathan in any kind of intimate way. It’s purely just sharing and heightening the pleasure of the woman apparently is Loki’s words.’ 

‘Hmm. That is interesting. I never thought of Loki inviting someone else into our relationship in the bedroom. In any way.’ Jess said as she let it all sink in.

‘Well, you have my number if use ever decide to have a female join.’ Rachel winked at Jess and they both burst out laughing.

‘What are you two whispering about?’ Loki asked as he grabbed Jess around the waist from behind and slid her across the bar and into his arms, making her squeal out.

‘We were just speaking about girly things.’ Jess laughed.

‘Girly things, huh? While on my bar, drinking my alcohol and smoking my weed.’ Loki said dangerously with a twinkle in his eyes as Jess turned around to wrap her arms around his neck.

‘Much worse has happened on your bar.’ Jess grinned.

‘True. My dirty little minx.’

After making sure everything was in order, they locked up the club and then Loki, Jess and Jonathan went back to Loki’s place.

‘Still as spotless as ever, mate.’ Jonathan laughed as he walked in and looked around the penthouse.

‘Of course. My standards will never slip.’ Loki chuckled.

Jess said goodnight to Jonathan and she went into the bedroom. Loki said he would be in soon. So Jess decided to give him a surprise when he did walk in.

When Loki walked into the bedroom he was pleasantly surprised to see Jess on the bed, naked and in the submissive position where she was on her knees, her face down on the mattress with her ass high in the air. She had her hands clasped together on the small of her back.

When she heard him walk in, she wiggled her ass seductively to him.

‘My my. Isn’t this a delicious surprise.’ Loki purred as he wasted no time in undressing himself.

He walked over to the bed and used his belt to tie her wrists together. He gave her ass a few spanks, to redden her ass beautifully. Jess had moaned out loud with each smack. She loved the feeling of his hand on her like that. The way her skin started to sting in that delightful way.

‘So wet already for me, pet. Simply divine.’ Loki growled and he leaned down to lick her pussy a few times, making her even wetter. Especially when he licked over her clit, slowly, twice.

‘Yes, you are more than ready for me.’ He purred.

Jess gasped out as she felt his cock enter her. He filled her up just nicely as always. Loki held onto her hips tightly as he held himself deep inside of her for a few seconds. Then he pulled all the way out of her, making her whine out in disappointment.

‘Shhh, little one.’ He chastised as he gave her a quick slap on the ass again.

To Jess’ delight, he thrust back inside of her again. But he done the same again. Once he was as deep as he could go inside of her, he stilled for a moment and then pulled out all of the way again. He done that over and over, driving Jess to the brink of insanity. She loved the feeling of him first entering her each time. However she also hated the emptiness she felt when he pulled out. It was pure torture.

‘Please, Sir. Please fuck me.’ Jess begged.

‘Mmm, god. I do love to hear you begging.’ Loki growled as he snapped his hips into her, making Jess’ body jolt forwards from the force.

‘How do you want me to fuck you?’ Loki asked as he held still inside of her. She could feel his balls against her as he was as deep as he could go.

‘Hard. Rough. Fast. Please just fuck me hard, Sir. Choke me, please.’ Jess begged, her mind was mush and she just wanted him. Badly.

Loki obliged to all of her begging and he started to move his hips quickly and roughly into her. She could feel him hitting her G spot inside of her with each thrust and because of the angle her clit was stimulated aswell.

He leaned over her back and he reached round to wrap his hand around her neck. He put just enough pressure onto her throat to control her airway. He took away her breath for a few seconds and then allowed her to breathe again. He kept doing it in turn as he fucked her hard.

Jess loved the feeling of not only the way he was pounding into her, but the way he had his hand around her throat. It made her feel completely submissive and that Loki was in complete charge. He was controlling her breathing and she knew that he could, if he wanted to, kill her so easily. Putting all that trust into someone was not something she took lightly. Both Jess and Loki loved how she trusted him that much, literally with her life in his hands.

It wasn’t long before both Jess and Loki came together. They collapsed down onto the bed in a sweaty mess once Jess was untied.

‘Well that was a lovely end to the night.’ Loki grinned as he kissed the top of Jess’ head.

‘It sure was.’ Jess mumbled tiredly.

‘I hope you don’t mind that we have Jonathan staying for a while.’ Loki said.

‘Of course not. He seems really nice. Rachel spoke really highly of him. You both looked so cute when you saw each other. Like long lost brothers.’ Jess smiled as she looked up at Loki, he grinned.

‘We are more like brothers, yes. We’ve always been close. I was quite gutted when he left. But I knew why he had to go and I am glad he’s back now.’ Loki said as he ran a finger across Jess’ lower lip.

‘I love you.’ Loki said as he replaced his finger with his lips.

‘I love you too.’ Jess smiled.

‘What were you and Rachel chatting about earlier?’ Loki asked.

‘Uhm. Just, girl things.’ Jess shrugged, but Loki noticed the small blush on her cheeks.

‘Come on, little one. Tell me. I know there’s something.’ He growled.

‘Alright. She was just saying how that most of the gang sleep around a bit. Or most of them have slept with one another kind of thing. Except for you, you’ve never slept with any of the females in the gang. That’s all.’ Jess shrugged and deliberately missed out the part about Jonathan.

‘Oh really? What’s your thought on all that?’ Loki asked.

‘I… I don’t know. Nothing I guess. Though a bit curious as to why, if there is a reason…’ Jess said as she stroked her fingers lightly over his bare chest.

‘No reason really. I just never felt the urge to sleep with any of the other girls. Not that they aren’t beautiful or attractive. I just don’t see them in that kind of way I guess. I see them all more like sisters. I want to protect them and look out for them, as they are in my gang and I love them. But my love and desire to protect you is different.’ Loki explained as he trailed his hand up her hip.

‘That’s really sweet actually.’ Jess smiled and kissed Loki on the lips softly.

‘Glad you think so.’ Loki grinned.

‘Would you ever want to sleep with any of the other guys, or girls, in the gang?’ Loki asked.

‘No, I wouldn’t. Well, I wouldn’t say I would never be intrigued on trying a threesome… I kind of do have a bit of a fantasy of being double penetrated by two dominant men. You being one of them, obviously. But I don’t know if I could ever trust another man that much. And I don’t know if I could bring myself to do it.’ Jess admitted nervously.

‘Nothing to be nervous about sharing your fantasy, my dear.’ Loki said as he kissed her forehead.

They were silent for a few minutes, just cuddling. Then Jess let out a giggle.

‘What’s funny?’ Loki asked.

‘I was just thinking. The gang is kind of more like a pack, isn’t it? I mean, when you think about it. You’re the big Alpha leader. You have me as your mate, who only has sex with you. Kind of like I’m off limits or something. Then you have the pack, they all fuck around with each other sometimes. Yet, all the males protect the females. And you protect the whole lot.’ Jess smiled up at Loki and laughed.

‘I’ve never thought of it that way before. But I guess you are correct. We are a bit like a pack of wolves.’ Loki laughed.

‘And you know what wolves do?’ Loki asked, his voice deepening a little.

‘What?’ Jess asked.

‘They like to devour their prey.’ He growled and rolled on top of Jess, making her squeal.


	30. Chapter 30

Jess woke up before Loki the following morning. She knew that he would probably have a bit of a hangover as he had been drinking wine the night before. That always got to his head the next morning. So she decided to make him breakfast in bed to hopefully help with the hangover.

She had completely forgotten that Jonathan was living with them too. So she just went to the kitchen in her night gown as normal and started cooking. She put the radio on and when her favorite song came on, she couldn’t resist dancing around.

‘Good morning.’ Jonathan said, after a while of admiring the delightful view of Jess wiggling her ass to the music as she danced around.

‘Oh Jesus!’ Jess cried out in shock as she turned around, hand on her heart from the shock.

‘Sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to startle you.’ Jonathan said as he smiled softly.

‘Oh, that’s ok… I um, I kind of forgot you were here.’ She said sheepishly.

‘I should have announced myself clearer.’ Jonathan said as he moved past her to get some toast.

‘Would you like some bacon? I can put more on if you want.’ Jess offered.

‘That would be lovely. Thank you, sweetheart.’ Jonathan said as he flashed her a toothy smile.

Jess wasn’t sure why, but she felt herself blush a little. She turned around quickly back to the frying pan, distracting herself as she put on more bacon. She found Jonathan an attractive man, he reminded her a lot of Loki. So she put it down to that.

‘I’m really glad that Loki’s finally found a girl to settle down with. You’re good for him. Though I must ask, how do you cope with him?’ Jonathan asked as he poured himself a drink.

‘What do you mean?’ Jess asked, a little confused.

‘It’s no secret how he is in bed. I know first-hand how he is with girls in the bedroom. I know he can be intense and really controlling.’ Jonathan said.

Jess normally would feel a bit odd talking about her sex life with a man she didn’t know that well. But for some reason, there was just something about Jonathan that made her feel at ease and as if she had known him for years. She was also tempted to ask how he knew first hand about Loki’s sex life, but she decided against it.

‘I don’t know. I don’t find him too intense. I don’t know if it’s because I’m really into all of that now or not. But it’s thrilling. We go well together. He wants to be dominant and I want to submit to him. I trust him 100%. Even if he can be quite controlling, we have a laugh and he’s a big pussy cat really.’ Jess laughed.

‘That’s good to hear.’ Jonathan chuckled.

Jess finished cooking the bacon as she talked to Jonathan. Then she grabbed some juice and pain killers and put it all on a tray to take through for Loki.

‘He’s one lucky man.’ Jonathan said as she went to the bedroom.

‘And he best know it.’ Jess laughed.

She walked into the bedroom to find Loki stirring at the smell of bacon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, smiling as he focused on Jess.

Jess paused for a second to take in his appearance. His hair was all messy and he still looked sleepy. He looked absolutely adorable and Jess wished she could have taken a picture there and then to keep it forever.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked sleepily. His voice was all husky and deep from just waking up, making Jess shiver.

‘Just admiring how adorable you look.’ Jess smiled as she walked over to him and placed the tray down onto his lap.

‘Adorable? I could think of better words for myself.’ Loki said as he reached up and slid his hand around to the back of her neck to pull her down for a kiss.

‘And they are?’ Jess grinned over his lips.

‘Sexy, handsome, a wild beast in the bedroom.’ Loki smirked.

‘Well yeah, you are all of them too I guess.’ Jess laughed and she climbed into bed with him. She reached over and picked up her own bacon butty she had made.

‘You are just too good to me.’ Loki said as he looked down at the tray.

‘I had a feeling you would need bacon and painkillers. That was a lot of wine you had last night.’ Jess laughed.

‘Yes it was. But, it was celebrating Jonathan’s return.’ Loki smirked. ‘Speaking of which, is he up and about or is he suffering aswell?’

‘He’s up and about. Doesn’t seem to be suffering though. He’s dressed and everything already.’ Jess said as she leaned her head against Loki’s shoulder.

‘Bastard. He never seems to suffer with a hangover, always gets away with it.’ Loki tsked as he shook his head.

‘Lucky for some.’ Jess giggled.

 

‘Mmm. Now I’ve had my first part of breakfast. I think I’m ready for the next part.’ Loki said after he finished eating and placed the tray on the bedside table.

He turned to Jess and tickled her sides as he went to move on top of her. Jess squealed out with laughter and she tried to escape by bolting towards the bottom of the bed. But Loki grabbed her ankles and he dragged her back up the bed towards her, causing her night gown to ride up her stomach.

Loki looked down at Jess with hunger in his eyes, like the wolf about devour his prey. He kept a hold of her ankles as he spread her legs open, he pulled her further up towards him and draped her legs over his shoulders as he leaned down and positioned himself between her thighs.

Jess felt another rush of excitement from what she knew was about to happen. He was so skilled and talented with his tongue. He could always make her dance on the end of it with ease.

‘Oh god.’ Jess cried out as she let her head fall back, as she felt his tongue very lightly lick at her.

Loki used his fingers to open her up to him completely. He took his time tracing his tongue in patterns over her, including her clit. After using the tip of his tongue for a few minutes, he let his tongue swipe straight up over her in a flat motion as he started to lap at her.

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.’ Jess kept crying out between moans as she grabbed onto the sheets beneath her, her hips titling up towards Loki, wanting more and more.

Loki put one hand onto her stomach to hold her down as the other kept a tight grip on her thigh.

He kept her on the edge for a little longer, then he clasped his lips around her clit and flicked his tongue quickly across her. Jess couldn’t believe how amazing it felt, how quickly he could flick his tongue. It was even a million times better than a vibrator.

He moved his hand down so he could insert two fingers inside of her, to curl up against that sweet spot inside her. He caused her to have a screaming orgasm as she also squirted all over his fingers and face.

Loki chuckled as he finished and licked her a few more times. He looked up at her and she was blissed out, her chest was heaving and her body was still trembling as she came down from her high.

‘Mmm. You are so delicious, Pet.’ Loki growled as he crawled up her body and pulled her into him. She curled up into his body and clung onto him tightly as she trembled slightly.

‘How… How are you so good at that?’ Jess asked once her mind started to work again.

‘I have a silver tongue that just knows how to pleasure a woman.’ Loki growled and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

Loki rolled over on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. He took hold of her wrists and pinned them down above her as he rubbed his cock between her legs. As his cock rubbed across her clit, her body jerked from the pleasure as she was still really sensitive.

‘I love how sensitive and responsive you are to me, my little one.’ Loki purred against her lips as he coaxed her tongue against his.

Jess moaned into Loki’s mouth as he slid his cock into her.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Loki grunted.

‘You, Sir. Always.’


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok I messed up and missed a chapter to post here! oops

A few days into Jonathan staying with Loki and Jess, Loki decided to hold one of his parties again. So he closed the club on the Wednesday night as it wasn’t that busy, and everyone went round to his penthouse for some fun.

Jess was in the kitchen getting some nibbles sorted while Loki sorted out some alcohol. She had just taken something out of the oven when she accidentally burned the side of her hand.

‘Ah fuck.’ She cried out as she jumped back.

‘Here, put it under water.’ Jonathan said as he had just walked into the kitchen. He took hold of Jess’ wrist gently and led her over to the sink. He ran the cold tap and placed her hand under it.

‘I’m so clumsy sometimes.’ Jess said as she hissed at the pain.

‘It should be fine. The cold water instantly on it will help.’ Jonathan smiled.

Jess felt weird being so close to Jonathan. She had never realised before how nice he smelled. And how soft his touch was on her wrist as he held it for.

Jonathan had been absentmindedly rubbing his thumb slowly across the skin on her wrist. Surprisingly to Jess, it was making her skin tingle.

They both looked down to where Jonathan was holding her. Jess coughed and moved her hand away and Jonathan stepped back and put his hand on the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but even when he first saw Jess, he had been attracted to her. It wasn’t good. At all.

‘I think it’s ok now… Thank you.’ Jess said awkwardly as she moved away to dry her hand. It was a little bit stingy, but it would be ok.

She had just finished sorting the food out when Loki came through.

‘Hey, what happened to your hand?’ He asked as he picked her hand up gently.

‘I burned it. It’s alright though. Just a little red.’

‘Aww my poor baby.’ He said as he softly kissed over the red mark, making Jess laugh.

Loki helped Jess finish up in the kitchen. Then they went through to the living room just as people started to arrive. Everyone was happy to see Jonathan again and he seemed equally happy to see them all again too.

Geoff as usual had brought plenty of quality gear for the party to take. So it wasn’t long before everyone was hyper, spaced out and some were shagging all over the place. Including Courtney and Robert. So much for not liking the same thing in the bedroom department, Jess had thought.

Loki and Jess were all over each other as usual too, as they danced around to the music. Then they moved things into the games room, where Loki took Jess up against the wall.

Jonathan had no idea that Loki and Jess were in there. As he and Geoff were going to play a game of pool. But as everyone was out of it and didn’t care, Geoff and Jonathan were going to play anyway. Especially as there was another couple having sex on the couch across the room. Loki didn’t care and neither did Jess, they had had sex on front of other gang members before. That was until Jess opened her eyes and looked over Loki’s shoulder to see Jonathan looking right at her.

She felt herself blush from the way he looked at her. So she closed her eyes and pressed her face in against Loki’s neck as he thrust into her.

‘Oh god.’ Jess gasped out as she came from the feeling of Loki coming inside her.

Jess’ knickers were a mess, so she drunkenly went to the bedroom to get changed and cleaned up. Loki went over to Jonathan and Geoff.

‘Who’s winning?’ He asked with a big grin as he popped another ecstasy pill.

‘Me, of course.’ Jonathan smirked.

‘For now.’ Geoff grumbled as he took a shot and missed.

Jess came back a few minutes later with some more alcohol for herself and Loki. Loki wrapped his arm around her and held her in close to him. For some reason Jonathan felt a small twinge of jealousy at the sight.

Jonathan took his shot but he hit the ball too hard that it bounced right off the table.

‘Fuck.’ He hissed.

‘Alright there, Jonathan? You seem to be losing your focus.’ Loki laughed.

Jonathan ignored him as Geoff took his shot. Jonathan still ended up winning, much to Geoff’s dismay.

‘Right, hand it over.’ Jonathan said as he put his hand out.

Geoff sighed and handed him over a small full bag of pills.

‘Brilliant.’ Loki laughed as he realised they had made bets.

‘You’re not great at winning bets are you, Geoff?’ Jess giggled.

‘I’ve just had a bad run lately, that’s all.’

‘I bet I could beat you at arm wrestling.’ Jess blurted out.

‘Oh yeah?’ He challenged.

‘Yeah.’ Jess nodded.

‘What’s the stakes then?’ Geoff asked as he rubbed his hands together and put his elbow on the corner of the pool table.

‘£300?’ Jess suggested.

Loki and Jonathan laughed.

‘Sure, let’s do it.’ Geoff agreed as Jess positioned her elbow on the table aswell.

They clasped their hands together and Loki counted down from 3. Then they started.

Jess was pretty strong for her height and weight. You wouldn’t think she could pack a punch like she could. A bit like Triss, looks could be deceiving.

Jess was feeling high from the drugs and alcohol, she was sure she would beat him. And she was right. After a struggle for a few minutes, she managed to pin his hand down to the table.

‘YEEESSSSSS!’ She cheered out excitedly.

‘FUCK!’ Geoff cried out as he punched the table.

‘Y’know, Geoff. I’m starting to have doubts whether you are strong enough for this gang or not.’ Loki said teasingly as he frowned.

‘I’m outta here.’ Geoff said as he went to leave the room.

‘Wait. You’ve forgotten something.’ Jess said as she grabbed his arm.

‘Oh, yeah.’ Geoff smirked and pulled out his wallet. He handed Jess over the £300 cash.

‘Thank you very much.’ Jess grinned.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki said proudly as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

‘I’ve learned from the best. I’ve noticed when he’s drunk he doesn’t seem to be as on it or as strong as he normally is.’ Jess giggled.

‘Smart work.’ Loki said proudly.

‘Now, let’s see if I can beat my old pal at pool.’ Loki said as he turned to look at Jonathan.

‘Bring it on, mate.’ Jonathan said as he started to get it set up again.

Jess went to find Rachel while Jonathan and Loki played.

‘You like the look of Jess, don’t you?’ Loki asked Jonathan as he used the chalk on the end of the cue.

‘I… What?’ Jonathan asked, a little startled.

‘I saw the bulge in your jeans, mate. I’m not angry. She’s hot, of course she’s going to turn men on. Or was it my bare ass that gave you the thrill?’ Loki teased.

‘Fuck off.’ Jonathan said as he punched Loki in the arm.

‘Yes, your bird is hot. But when you are shagging her in public it’s a bit difficult not to get turned on, especially from her moaning.’ Jonathan said defensively.

‘Tell me about it.’ Loki chuckled.

‘She’s certainly a keeper, Loki. The way she can handle herself aswell. She’s tough.’

‘She sure is. Yet in the bedroom, she’s incredibly submissive for me. She’s just perfect, Jonathan. She really is. I’ve never been happier than I am now. And that’s not just the alcohol talking.’ Loki said as he pointed the cue towards him.

Jonathan laughed and whacked the cue out of his face.

‘I’m happy for you, mate. I really am.’ Jonathan said.

He was half being truthful. He loved Loki like a brother. They went back a long way and he didn’t want to hurt him or see him be hurt. 

But he was finding it weird that he was attracted to Jess, and Loki didn’t seem like he was going to let him join in this time. He couldn’t decide if it was because she was like forbidden fruit that made him more jealous, or if it was because he had a genuine crush on her.

Jonathan decided to try and avoid her. To just let her and Loki get on with it. If it was just a small crush he had on her, it would surely go away soon.

He hoped anyway.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this as chapter 31 when it should actually have been 32. So I have re done them as they should be. I had forgotten to post the last chapter and so I got myself completely muddled up!   
> Probably makes no sense, but if you've already read this chapter when it was 31, go back and read 31 now as it's the real 31!   
> Still probably makes no sense. Ooops!

During the last few days of Jonathan staying with Loki and Jess, it wasn’t really easy for Jonathan. Or Jess.

One night at around 3am, Jess had went to the kitchen to get a drink. So had Jonathan. Jess had been wearing her night gown, but Jonathan was only wearing his boxers. Jess had been momentarily distracted by his naked chest and the way his boxers hung low on his hips. She had awkwardly said hi and rushed past him back to the bedroom.

The last morning of Jonathan staying with them had been really awkward aswell. The shower in the en suite in Loki and Jess’ room wasn’t working, so Jess had been showering in the main bathroom. She had left her clothes in the bedroom, wrapped a towel around her body and walked back. But she bumped into Jonathan on the way. He had found it difficult not to look down at her bare legs and wonder what was under the towel.

She had said nothing and rushed past him again, just giving him a smile.

Neither of them could deny that they felt something there towards one another. But they both didn’t want to follow it up. They couldn’t.

Jess loved Loki dearly. More than anything in the world. She was head over heels in love with him. And Jonathan didn’t want to hurt his best friend or deceive him. He loved him aswell and could never hurt him. Or so he thought.

 

Three weeks later

Jonathan had settled in well to his new home. He and Jess were able to get along better now that there wasn’t any awkward moments. Jonathan still had a crush on her, but it was easily managed and he just enjoyed spending time with her as friends when they could.

But one night, he got an offer from Loki that he just couldn’t turn down. Even though he knew he should have.

They were having a drink at Jonathan’s place. Jess was working at the club that night.

‘Are you serious?’ Jonathan asked, surprised at what Loki had just asked him.

‘Very serious. I trust you more than anyone else. I know Jess trusts you aswell. She has told me it’s a fantasy of hers to be used by two men. But she didn’t think we would ever find someone we could trust. But I know you like her aswell, so why not?’ Loki explained.

‘I just… I don’t know. I mean, I wouldn’t want to come between you two or anything. It’s not like old times when we would pick up girls for a night.’ 

‘You won’t. It’s just a one night thing. To let her experience her fantasy. I’m not overly keen on the idea as such. But there is a sadistic side of me that would quite enjoy seeing her double penetrated by me and another man. Whilst I am protective over her, and she belongs to me, I want to share her with you for this one night. Like we used to, and as before, for her pleasure only.’

Jonathan ran his hand down his face.

‘Are you sure she wants this?’

‘She has mentioned it before to me. We then spoke at length about inviting another man into the bedroom for one night. She said if we ever had someone we both trusted, she would agree to it. But only if I was happy with it. Which I am, if it’s you and you realise it is just the one time.’

‘How will we do it? Have you mentioned about it being me? She might not want me. She might not trust me enough.’ Jonathan shrugged.

‘She will. I know her. I know by how relaxed she is with you, she trusts and likes you. I would trust any of the gang, as would she. But not as much as I trust you, you’re the only one I would suggest this with. I do have a plan on what we will do. But I need you to agree first.’

Jonathan sat back for a few minutes and thought in silence before he responded.

‘Alright. Let’s do it.’


	33. Chapter 33

Loki had Jess tied up to his bed, spread eagle position. That was his favourite position to have her in, it left her so vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do. He also had a soft blindfold covering her eyes.

He had brought her to one orgasm already, to make sure she was nice and relaxed for what he had planned for her.

‘Now, are you ready for your surprise?’ Loki asked as he ran his hand softly up her leg.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess nodded.

Her stomach was twisting with excitement. She had no idea what it was going to be. But Loki had told her about the surprise that morning, it had been torture for her waiting all day to find out what it was. No matter how much she begged and nagged at him, he refused to tell her.

‘Do you trust me?’ He asked as he stepped further up the side of the bed and he stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

‘Yes, Sir. More than anything.’

‘So you know I only have your best interests and pleasure at heart, right?’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess nodded.

‘And that I would never let you get hurt or put you in any danger?’

‘Yes, Sir… You’re kind of scaring me now.’ Jess giggled a little nervously.

‘It’s alright, just relax. This is going to be one hell of a night for you, my darling girl.’ Loki purred and placed a soft kiss onto her lips.

Loki went over to the bedroom door and opened it.

‘Come on in.’ He called out.

Jess heard that and she felt her stomach drop. In a mix of fear and excitement.

Jonathan walked in and his heart nearly stopped as he saw Jess on the bed, restrained. She was completely naked and vulnerable. His mouth began to water and he instantly became aroused. He had no idea that Jess was going to be in a position like that when he came in. But it was a nice surprise for him.

Jess felt nervous, but she relaxed a little when she felt Loki’s hands come to rest on her stomach and head. But then she felt another hand lightly touch her ankle, making her jump. The hand was soft and felt similar to Loki’s, but at the same time, different.

‘Loki? What’s happening? Who is it?’ Jess asked, her voice trembling.

‘Shh, it’s alright, my love. Trust me. Just relax and enjoy this.’ Loki said softly as he kissed her neck, knowing that was her weak spot.

Jonathan had agreed to keep quiet until Jess saw it was him. But she had a rough idea that it was him, as she couldn’t think of it being anyone else. She knew that she had always fantasised about being with two men. But she never thought that Loki would actually allow it. He was so protective and possessive over her, especially lately for some reason, but she was pleasantly surprised. Part of her hoped it was Jonathan, a big part of her. But another small part of her hoped it was someone else.

Jess soon relaxed into it as both men stroked all over her body. Jonathan was a little hesitant at first, but soon he leaned down and started to kiss her stomach. He kissed his way up between her breasts and took each nipple in turn into his mouth. He took his time sucking gently and then he flicked his tongue across her nipples, making her yelp out and arch her back upwards.

While he was doing that, Loki had moved his hand down to touch her where she wanted the most. He took his time and slowly circled her clit with his finger. The motion was so slow and firm, yet it brought Jess so close to orgasm.

‘Do you want to cum? Hmm?’ Loki asked teasingly as he kept up the slow motions, while Jonathan kept stimulating her nipples in turn.

‘Yes, Sir. Please. Please, let me cum.’ Jess begged.

Jonathan nearly came on the spot from the way she started begging. She was even more beautiful and sexy than he had imagined underneath her clothes. The way her body was responding to them and the noises she was making, it was turning him on more than anything else ever had in the world.

Loki moved his finger in quicker and more firm circles to bring her to orgasm. Her body flushed a wonderful shade of pink as she came.

‘Beautiful.’ Jonathan whispered, but Jess didn’t hear him as she was on cloud nine. Loki smirked and he felt a bit of pride shoot through him.

‘So many things we could do to you while you’re like this. So vulnerable and for the taking. Though I know something you would love, my dear.’ Loki grinned wickedly and Jess could tell from the tone of his voice that he was up to something.

‘She loves being tickled. So let’s see how she copes with two pairs of hands tickling her.’ Loki smirked and looked to Jonathan. Jonathan chuckled silently and nodded in agreement.

‘Oh nooooo.’ Jess said as she started to giggle already and they hadn’t even touched her yet.

So when Loki started to tickle her underarms and Jonathan went for her stomach, she about lost it completely as she burst out laughing. She tried to wriggle out of her restraints, but of course it was no use.

Loki loved hearing her laugh, and Jonathan was starting to fall for the sound of her laughter aswell. He knew it wasn’t good, but he found himself unable to stop. 

Jess felt like she was being tortured, but at the same time, she did love being tickled. It was mixed emotions for her as part of her wanted to get away from the tickling, but the other wanted it to never stop. Even though she knew she would be knackered soon from all the laughing and wriggling.

Loki and Jonathan changed up the speed of the tickling. One minute they done slow, sensual tickling all over her body. Then the next it would be quick and torturous. Jess definitely preferred the slow and sensual kind.

She nearly lost it when Jonathan started to tickle her feet. He was glad she was restrained, or he was sure she would have kicked him by now with the way she was wriggling around on the bed.

‘Seeing you squirm and laugh is the best sight in the world.’ Loki purred as he finished by tickling around her neck.

After, Jess took a while for her body to calm down. She was trembling all over and her whole body was tingling. It felt like they were still touching her.

Jonathan couldn’t stop admiring the way her breasts were moving as she took big deep breaths.

‘Thank god I went to the toilet before this.’ Jess said once she got her breath and mind back together.

Loki and Jonathan laughed as Loki started to undo her restraints.

‘That might be a fun challenge to do some time.’ Loki chuckled.

‘That would be so mean, Sir.’ Jess pouted.

‘I know.’ Loki laughed evilly.

Once Jess was untied, he sat her up and then undone the blindfold. When it slipped off her face, she laid her eyes upon Jonathan and she felt her stomach leap. She had known deep down that it was him. Who else would Loki trust with her but him? But she still couldn’t stop herself from blushing.

‘Hello, darling.’ Jonathan smiled.

‘Hi.’ Jess squeaked out shyly.

Loki laughed and stroked her hair.

‘No time for being shy, we are just getting started, my dear little one. Now, let’s get the main part started.’ Loki grinned as he stripped naked.

Jess tried not to look at Jonathan for too long. Though it was difficult as she was sure she could feel his eyes on her body. But things got more difficult for her when Jonathan lay down on the bed on his back. His cock was standing proud and she couldn’t stop herself from getting extremely turned on at being with two strong men.

Loki grabbed her arms and manhandled her onto the bed. He positioned her over the top of Jonathan so she was straddling over him.

Jess looked to Loki, a little uncertain. There was a part of her wondering if Loki was really ok with this. Or if he was only doing it to please her.

‘It’s alright. Go on, little one.’ Loki said as he urged her on. He stroked her hair softly aswell.

She felt Jonathan’s hands grip onto her hips and position her pussy over his cock. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then slid down onto him. She wasn’t sure why, but he felt different from Loki. Even though he was roughly the same size, it was because it wasn’t Loki.

Jess gasped out as he filled her up entirely. She was away to start moving but Jonathan held her still on him. She opened her eyes to find Jonathan looking right into her soul. She glanced to the side but Loki wasn’t to be seen. She started to panic a little, but then she felt Loki’s hands on her shoulders.

‘Relax, pet. I’m here.’ He whispered into her ear.

Hearing him say that made her relax and just having his touch on her helped. She wasn’t sure why she wasn’t able to relax into it so much.

Though it did change slightly when Jonathan moved one hand down and he started to rub her clit as he stayed buried deep inside of her. It caused her to moan and her head to fall backwards. Then she heard a click and she knew that it was Loki opening the lube.

It’s then that it hit her she was about to have her fantasy come true of being double penetrated by two, very real, cocks. The thought alone sent delightful shivers down her spine and she trembled visibly. That made Loki smirk as he kissed her shoulder.

‘I need you to lean forwards a little, pet.’ Loki said as he gently put pressure on her back.

She bent forwards as told and Jonathan helped to support her. He also enjoyed the way her breasts were now hanging down right on front of him. So he moved his attention from her clit up to her breasts.

Loki spread some lube around his cock and then he put some on his fingers. He reached down and Jess gasped out as she felt his finger touch her anus. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and stroked her gently there, knowing how much she loved his touch on the back of her neck.

He could feel her visibly relax as he done so, so he was able to penetrate her with his finger. With help from Jonathan teasing her nipples, she soon relaxed into the feeling of Loki’s finger inside her. So he was able to insert another. He was soon finger fucking her with two fingers as Jonathan moved his hips in circles slightly, hitting all the right spots inside of her.

‘Oh god. Please, Sir. I need your cock aswell, please.’ Jess begged.

‘You know you’re irresistible to me when you beg.’ Loki growled as he removed his fingers from her and he kissed her shoulder again.

He made sure he had plenty of lube on his cock still and then he pressed himself up against her tight hole. Jess felt a little tense, she had never been filled as much as she was about to be before. She had a slight moment of panic and uncertainty.

‘Relax, little one. You’re fine. Trust me.’ Loki said calmly as he placed his hand around the front of her neck and pressed his chest against her back.

When he felt her body relax, he moved his hips forwards, slipping slowly inside of her tight hole. Jonathan felt the tightness increase instantly and he gasped out at the same time as Jess.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised her. Then he bit down on her shoulder as he started to move slightly, giving Jonathan the cue to do the same.

When both men started to move, Jess felt like she had died and gone to heaven. The pleasure she felt was indescribable. She felt so full, yet all the right spots were being hit.

Loki kept his hand around her throat, but he didn’t block her airway at all. It was just so she could feel he was there and it was his way of showing dominance. That she was still his and not Jonathan’s. Including the biting that Loki kept doing on her shoulders.

Loki wasn’t sure why his urge to show dominance was suddenly taking over. Considering it was his idea in the first place for this to happen. And that he trusted Jonathan. He still wanted her and him to know that she was his. He and Jonathan had a lot of plans for the night, but Loki was starting to change his mind.

Both of the men started to pick up the pace with their thrusting. Jess couldn’t stop screaming and moaning with pleasure. She was completely gone in her subspace. She couldn’t even remember her own name. The only thing she could comprehend was that there was cocks thrusting into her pussy and ass.

The amount of orgasms she had was lost on them all aswell. Loki kept reaching round with his free hand to flick at her clit every so often. And Jonathan would reach up from holding her hips to tease her breasts.

Loki was close to coming, but that’s when something else clicked in him. He didn’t want Jonathan to cum inside of his woman.

‘Don’t cum inside of her.’ Loki growled as he snapped his hips into her roughly.

‘Why not?’ Jonathan asked as he tightened his grip on her hips.

‘Because, she is mine. Only I am allowed to cum inside of her.’ Loki growled again.

The way Loki was being over her, it only fuelled Jess on even more and she had another strong orgasm.

‘You can’t have me fuck her and not let me cum inside her.’ Jonathan growled back at Loki.

‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ Loki snarled at him.

‘She is on birth control, isn’t she? Or am I going to impregnate her?’ Jonathan smirked, he knew she was on birth control, but he said it to piss Loki off.

That was it for Loki, aswell as noticing his friend’s hips quicken. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jess’ waist and he pulled her up and off Jonathan’s cock quickly. Jess whined at the sudden loss of cock inside her pussy, suddenly feeling really empty.

‘Bastard.’ Jonathan hissed as he came just mere seconds after Loki had pulled Jess off him.

Loki just shot him a glare as he pinned Jess down to the bed and he drove hard into her ass one more time before coming.

‘That was harsh, man.’ Jonathan said as Loki pulled out of Jess.

Loki ignored his comment and he rolled onto his side to pull Jess into his body. She curled up into him and clung to his body like a monkey.

‘Shh. You done very well, little one. I’m so proud of you.’ Loki said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Jonathan felt jealous of the way that Jess was clinging to Loki. The way she was so submissive to him and responsive. How she trusted him so well to be in charge. The way she kept looking to Loki for guidance and reassurance.

He wanted that, badly. But the worst thing was, he wanted it with Jess.

‘I appreciate you doing this, Jonathan. I know it’s been Jess’ main fantasy for a while.’ Loki said coldly once Jess had drifted off to sleep in his arms.

‘Thanks for letting me. She’s… Quite something.’ Jonathan said as he got off the bed and started to get dressed again. He had to try and keep his feelings under control. But in truth, he was feeling pissed off.

Really pissed off.


	34. Chapter 34

Jonathan left Loki and Jess to it. Loki had said he could stay in the guest room for the night.

Jess had fell asleep almost instantly in Loki’s arms. But an hour later, she started to stir.

‘Hey, little one. How are you feeling?’ Loki asked as he rubbed her back.

She looked up at him and was a little dazed. He noticed recognition in her eyes as she looked at him and everything came flooding back to her. She didn’t know why, but she felt her emotions run high and she started to cry.

‘Shh, shh. It’s ok, it’s ok. I’ve got you.’ Loki said as he cradled her in against him. 

‘I’m sorry.’ She said as she wiped her eyes. ‘I don’t know what’s wrong with me.’ She said quietly as she hugged into Loki’s chest.

‘I think you may be experiencing sub drop at a high level, little one. It’s alright. Do what you feel is natural. Cry, let it all out.’ Loki assured her.

So she did. She allowed her emotions to run free. She cried against Loki and he comforted her. After ten minutes, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her naked form to the bathroom. Their en suite shower still wasn’t working, so he had to take her to the main bathroom.

Jonathan was lingering around in the kitchen and he saw Loki pass by with Jess in his arms.

‘What’s wrong? Is she ok?’ Jonathan asked, worried, as he followed along.

‘She’s fine. Just sub drop.’ Loki said as he didn’t stop.

‘Anything I can do? Can I help?’ Jonathan asked as he followed them into the bathroom.

‘No. I’ve got her. We’ll speak later.’ Loki said as he held her to his body with one arm and used the other to turn the taps in the bath on.

‘Let me help.’ Jonathan pushed.

‘No. Just get out, she’s fine.’ Loki said firmly.

‘I just want’

‘I said get out, Jonathan!’ Loki snarled at him. He didn't want him near her while she was in such a fragile state.

‘Fine.’ Jonathan said as he held his hands up in defeat.

Loki locked the door once he left and then he placed Jess into the bath. He was gentle with her as he washed her hair and body. Jess started to sigh contently as his hands were all over her, taking care of her.

‘Are you feeling better, little one?’ He asked softly as he rubbed the back of her neck with his fingers.

‘Yes. Thank you.’ She said as she smiled and looked up at him.

‘Good girl. Do you want to talk about it?’ He asked.

‘I… I am grateful for what you done. It was, an experience. I enjoyed the feeling and at the time what was happening. But for some reason, it wasn’t quite as I had thought. I… I felt like I couldn’t really relax into as much. Part of me felt bad. But I think it maybe wasn’t quite for me. It made me want just you more than anything. Oh god, I don’t know.’ Jess said as she put her head into her hands.

‘I understand completely. You tried and it wasn’t quite for you. Turns out it wasn’t for me either. I wasn’t as ok with it as I thought I would be. Maybe I am a bit too possessive over you, more than I thought.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ Jess smiled.

‘What have I done to deserve you, huh?’ Loki asked as he leaned over and kissed Jess on the lips.

 

Loki and Jess went back to bed. Jess had fell into a deep and peaceful sleep in his arms. He himself was about to fall asleep when there was a soft knock on the door. He sighed as it opened and Jonathan came in.

‘I just wanted to check she was ok.’ Jonathan said as he hovered at the bottom of the bed.

‘She’s fine. Just tired and emotional.’ Loki said flatly.

‘She doesn’t regret what we done, does she?’

‘No. But it won’t be happening again. We tried it and she had her pleasure. We all did. But it’s not for her. Or me anymore.' Loki said as he glared at Jonathan.

‘Right… You’re lucky you know. How submissive she is to you. How do you do it?’ Jonathan asked.

‘It’s just who we are. We match. I lead and she follows. It works for us.’ Loki said.

Jonathan thought back to how responsive she was and how submissive she was to Loki. He wanted it for himself.

‘So, are we never going to do this again then?’ Jonathan asked, wanting clarity.

‘No. We are not.’

‘Can I perhaps have a bit of fun with her one night maybe? Just me and her?’ Jonathan thought he would try his luck.

‘Fuck off, mate. That is not happening. Even with you, I wouldn’t trust you alone with her. She’s too precious to me.’ Loki said as his arm around Jess tightened a little.

‘Come on. You can’t let me fuck her one time and then expect nothing else. We’re in a gang together, you know how it goes. We all sleep around, there’s no harm in it.’ Jonathan shrugged.

‘It is not going to happen. I’m starting to think that what we done was a mistake. You back off from Jess, she is off limits. I mean it.’ Loki snarled at him.

‘Fine.’ Jonathan said as he shook his head and turned to leave.

Loki wasn’t sure why Jonathan was being like that. He knew he let him into their private lives for a while, but why did he think that gave him the right to sleep with her again? He wasn’t sure what his game was. But he thought maybe he was just in post sex haze. He thought he would probably be over it by tomorrow. Or so he hoped anyway.

Jonathan wasn’t sure why Loki was suddenly all possessive over Jess. He couldn’t get his head around how one minute it was fine for him to be messing around with her, and the next, it wasn’t.

The next morning Jonathan had a chance to speak to Loki as he was up before Jess. Jess was still sound asleep, truly knackered after the previous night’s activities.

‘I’m sorry if I was harsh with you last night. It’s just that I realised with how Jess was around us both, that she truly is mine. She said she found it difficult to relax as she felt guilty for being with another man at the same time. The way she kept looking to me for guidance and reassurance. It made me feel like I needed to protect her. I hope you understand that I have nothing against you, I just want what is best for Jess.’ Loki explained.

‘It’s fine. I understand.’ Jonathan nodded, not saying anything else on the subject.

They were sat on the sofa, having breakfast and drinking coffee when they heard the small patter of bare feet on the laminate floor. Jess felt herself blush as she walked in to see both men looking at her. She was glad she had chucked on some clothes before coming through.

‘Good morning, sleepyhead.’ Loki smiled as he patted the sofa next to him.

‘Morning.’ Jess laughed lightly as she walked round the sofa and placed herself down at Loki’s side. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her some of his toast and let her share his coffee.

Jonathan found himself feeling jealous even over those small gestures. He had to leave.

‘I better get going. Thank you both for a fun night. I’ll see you tomorrow at the club.’ Jonathan said as he stood up to leave.

‘Thank you.’ Jess said quietly. Jonathan looked down at her and smiled. Then he left without another word.

‘Is everything ok between you two?’ Jess asked once she heard the lift doors close.

‘Yes. Nothing to worry about, little one.’ Loki assured her.


	35. Chapter 35

The following few days things went fine between Jonathan and Loki. Things between Jonathan and Jess were a little different, however.

Jess had seen Jonathan the following night at the club. Strangely, she didn’t feel the attraction she had done previously. She still thought he was good looking and a nice guy. But she craved Loki more than anything and more than ever before. She belonged to him and she was truly happy.

She thought things were fine with Jonathan. She was able to speak to him and have a laugh with him. But for Jonathan, things were far from ok.

Every time he saw her he wanted nothing more than to take her for himself. Images of her tied to the bed kept flashing in his mind. The way she would whimper and laugh. The way her body would wriggle on the bed and the noises she made when she had an orgasm.

Jonathan had never been a very dominant man as such. He was into BDSM but he was more of a switch. But for some reason, Jess was bringing the dominant side out in him. He had the urge to dominate. But he mainly wanted her.

  
**1 week later**

‘It’s been so long since we’ve had a girly night.’ Triss said excitedly as she put the bowl of snacks on the table.

Jess, Rachel, Courtney, Sasha and Dianne had all went round to Triss’ place for the night.

‘Has anyone noticed Jonathan acting a little… Different… This last week or so?’ Sasha asked as they all settled down.

‘Very.’ Rachel said.

‘In what way?’ Triss asked.

‘Well a few days after he moved into his house. I went over and spent the night with him. He was his usual, charming, playful self. But I spent the night with him again a few nights ago and he was, well… He was different. It was like someone clicked a switch in him. He was quite controlling, really dominant and adamant that I was going to submit to him completely. Granted we had a few to drink, but that never used to change him like that. I wasn’t being as submissive as he liked because it wasn’t fun and it wasn’t him. I had to call my safe word things got that bad.’ Rachel told the girls.

‘Holy shit. You had to safe word with Jonathan? That’s insane. I remember when I slept with him a few times, I thought he was the kind of guy where you would never even have to worry about having a safe word.’ Sasha said.

‘He’s been a little distant, it seems to be getting worse if I’m honest. What’s gotten into him? His sister is fine, isn’t she?’ Courtney asked.

‘I might know… Maybe.’ Jess stepped in.

‘Spill the beans then!’ Rachel said as she nudged Jess playfully.

‘Well. Loki and I had spoken before about inviting another man in for a night. As it was a fantasy of mine. So he surprised me about a week ago. That man was Jonathan. But it was weird. I couldn’t relax into it, I kept looking to Loki for reassurance. He was also a bit more dominant with me once we got into it. He nearly lunged for Jonathan when Jonathan was away to cum inside me. He literally yanked me off him. It was so weird. But it seemed to ruffle Jonathan’s feathers a bit.’ Jess said as she blushed a little from explaining what had happened.

‘Holy shit. Seriously? Loki actually let another man fuck you?’ Courtney asked, in shock.

‘I know. I was quite surprised aswell. I wish I had never told him about the fantasy though. It was fun, don’t get me wrong. But not as I thought. I wouldn’t do it again. Ever.’ Jess said.

‘Maybe Loki realised how much he loves you and wants you for himself. Jonathan maybe has a crush on you and was hurt when Loki kind of turned on him.’ Rachel suggested.

‘I don’t know. Maybe.’ Jess shrugged

‘You don’t have to say if you don’t want to. But, presuming because you’re with Loki, you must be really submissive in the bedroom. Right?’ Triss asked.

‘Yeah I am. We click really well. He’s controlling, but not in a bad way.’ Jess nodded.

‘Maybe it just awoke Jonathan’s dominant side. He’s always classed himself as a switch. But he’s maybe never experienced a woman as submissive as you. That would explain how he was with Rachel. As we all know Rachel is a wildfire anyway.’ Triss said with a laugh.

‘True. I guess that would make sense.’ Jess said and the others agreed.

‘So he’s craving what Loki has. That’s you. Or at least your submissive trait anyway. That means that things could be about to get very interesting.’ Dianne said.

‘In what way?’ Rachel asked.

‘Well, if he wants Jess. There could be an Alpha kind of battle about to go on. We all know Loki and how he is. Especially over Jess.’ Dianne continued.

‘Yeah but I’m not interested in Jonathan. I mean, I might have had some feelings towards him before. He looks very similar to Loki. But that is all gone now and I certainly would never leave Loki for him or anyone.’ Jess said defensively.

‘I agree actually. When you think about it, our gang is a lot like a wolf pack.’ Rachel said.

Jess looked up at her friends and felt her stomach drop. She had thought that before aswell.

‘We as humans are still animals really. We tend to have a lot of animalistic traits. Jonathan is and has always been very close to Loki. He’s the only other male in the gang that has a high ranking. He was always in charge when Loki couldn’t be. Loki always went to him when needed. Much more than he did with Harry. If anyone is going to take over as leader it would be him. Including stealing Loki’s girl. Loki might start to see him as a threat if Jonathan keeps up this behavior. Then it will not be a happy ending.’ Dianne said.

Jess went quiet as she let it all sink in. She knew for a fact that she wouldn’t run off with Jonathan. She was Loki’s and would always be loyal to him. She knew that for definite. But she knew it meant there could be some tension between the two men. Whether that happened any time soon or not, she wasn’t sure.

‘So you’re saying we are like mangy mutts?’ Courtney asked.

The whole group burst out into laughter.  
  


**2 weeks later**

Loki and Jonathan were in the club one afternoon getting some things sorted out for opening in a few hours.

‘Who’s on tonight?’ Jonathan asked Loki as he finished wiping the bar top.

‘Geoff, Sasha and Harry are on here. Jess and Triss are downstairs. Because of the rope workshop I was also going to ask you to work downstairs with the girls, you know how some of the ‘wannabe’ Doms can get at times. I have to go meet with Mr Roberts at the other side of London. I have to leave in half an hour, I won’t be back until late.’ Loki said as put on his leather jacket.

‘No problem. Why is there not a demo on with the new suspension equipment?’ Jonathan asked.

‘Because we couldn’t find anyone that has experience with it. I’m hoping to find someone for one next week or perhaps later in the month.’ 

‘I’m experienced with it.’ Jonathan said as an idea formed in his mind.

‘I know, but do you have a willing girl to be the subject?’ Loki chuckled as he grabbed his car keys.

‘Well, no. But I know of one…’ 

‘Who?’ Loki asked, confused as he had no idea who he was on about.

‘Jess?’ Jonathan said, hopefully.

‘No fucking way, mate.’ Loki said as he shook his head and went to leave, but Jonathan rushed after him.

‘Why not?’ 

‘I am not having my girl suspended from the ceiling. She’s never even been tied up with rope like that, never mind suspended. If and when she ever does that, it will be with me. I don’t even know if it’s something she would even like.’ Loki said firmly.

‘Aw come on. It’s not like she wouldn’t be in capable hands. She trusts me and you trust me. Don’t you?’ 

‘Yes, to an extent you know I do. But that is not happening. Jess is to keep her feet firmly planted to the ground. Do I make myself clear?’ Loki growled at him.

‘Alright, alright.’ Jonathan said as he held his hands up in defense. 

‘I mean it, Jonathan. Don’t let me down on this. If I come back and find you’ve done anything with her, I will kill you.’


	36. Chapter 36

‘Hey, Jess. I need to ask you something. Come here.’ Jonathan said to Jess when she arrived at the club to start her shift.

‘What’s up?’ She asked as she approached him.

‘There’s a rope workshop on tonight. We have new equipment in and it would be great to be able to put on a demo for everyone that’s coming. We have a huge guest list. But I need your help.’ 

‘Sure, what do you need me to do?’ Jess asked. Thinking it would just be something like setting stuff up or supervising. She was completely floored with what he asked her.

‘It’s a suspension demo I want to put on. I have experience with it but I need a subject to tie up and suspend. Would you be my subject?’ Jonathan asked as he put on his best charming smile.

‘No way. I’ve never done anything like that before and I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing it without Loki here.’ Jess said.

‘Well, he actually suggested that you do it. He said he trusts me enough with you. And that it would help get a lot more money in as we would charge for people to view the demo. Then with enough interest, people would then pay to use the equipment.’ 

‘Loki said he wanted me to do it?’ Jess asked. She was bit unsure, why would Loki want her to do something like that? Without him and without even mentioning it to her first?

‘Yes, he did. He would have done it with you himself if he didn’t have such an important meeting with Mr Roberts.’ Jonathan lied.

‘I don’t know… I’ll phone and speak to him first.’ Jess said as she went to get her mobile out.

‘No, you don’t want to disturb him while he’s at the meeting. Please, let’s do this and get some money in. It’s not like you’ll be naked or anything. You can wear what you’re wearing. All it will be is I will use the rope to tie you up, safely, then I will suspend you in an artistic way. Trust me, Jess.’ Jonathan said as he stepped close to her and held her hands in his.

‘Please.’ He said as he put on puppy dog eyes. 

Jess found herself unable to say no. Especially if Loki had already said to, she didn’t want to disappoint him in any way. 

‘Alright then.’ Jess said anxiously as she nodded.

‘Excellent.’ Jonathan grinned.

 

Jess was feeling so nervous, she felt like running away and throwing up. But she didn’t want to back out now as there was a huge crowd in the demo room, all paid and everything. But she mainly didn’t want to disappoint Loki.

‘Are you ready?’ Jonathan asked her.

‘Nope. But I’ll have to be.’ Jess said shakily.

‘That'a girl. Come on then.’ He said as he grabbed her hand and led her out onto the demo stage.

While Jonathan started talking and explaining about the new equipment and what he was going to do, Jess completely zoned out as she stared at the scary ropes that were lying in a pile on the floor. Her legs were like jelly and she could feel herself shaking. All the eyes on her didn’t help either.

‘Jessica.’ Jonathan said firmly as he had been speaking to her, but she had been in a complete world of her own.

‘Yes? Sorry.’ She stuttered.

'It’s time. Kneel down on the ground for me and put your arms behind your back.’ Jonathan said softly.

Jess tried not to look at the crowd as she carried out what he wanted her to. She closed her eyes and just kept thinking about Loki, how it was what he wanted.

Jonathan used some rope to tie her arms together behind her. Then he put some rope around her legs and upper body. As he done it he spoke to the crowd, explaining what he was doing. Jess tried to listen on his voice, but she was so nervous she couldn’t concentrate properly.

'Now for the suspension.’ Jonathan said as he lowered down a huge metal hook and bars.

He steadied Jess on her knees and then hooked all the rope into various parts of the metal hook and bars. Then bit by bit he started to raise her up. She was suspended just a little off the ground as he made adjustments. He had one of her legs lifted a bit higher by her ankle and the other lifted mainly by her thigh. The main support was around her upper body and arms.

Jonathan made sure she was safe and secure before he started to raise her up higher. Jess felt her stomach churn and she started to panic as the ground got further and further away.

She wasn’t sure if it was worse because she was facing downwards.

The crowd started to clap their hands when she was as high up as she could go. But that’s when she started to panic even more as she moved and it felt like she was going to fall.

She was tightly secured to the rope, but she was wobbly and she hated the feeling she had as she struggled a little.

'Jess, just relax.’ Jonathan said to her.

'No, get me down, Jonathan.’ Jess said in a panic.

'You’re perfectly safe up there, darling.’

'I don’t fucking care. Get me down NOW! Fucking mushrooms!’ Jess screamed at him as tears started to form in her eyes.

'Darling, just breathe.’

'MUSHROOMS!’ Jess shouted hysterically again.

Mushrooms was the safe word they had agreed on beforehand. Jonathan knew he couldn’t argue with that, so he started to lower her back down, much to her relief. But she wasn’t calmer until she was laying on the floor and the rope had been loosened.

There were murmurs throughout the crowd but Jess didn’t care. It had been too much for her and she had been terrified up there. Suspension was not for her.

She was trembling and her legs gave way underneath her when Jonathan untied her. He had to lift her up in his arms and carry her out of the demo room.

'Put me down.’ Jess said as she wriggled in his arms.

'No, you’re in no state to be alone.’ Jonathan said as he tried to hold her to him tightly. She was still shaking.

'I want to go home. Let me go, now.’ She said as she struggled again. This time he put her down, she was able to stand even if her legs were still shaky.

'I’m going home.’ She said, her voice trembling.

'I’ll walk you over.’ Jonathan said. She knew from the tone of his voice he wasn’t going to let her go alone so she said nothing and let him follow her.

When she got to the front of the building she stopped and turned to face him.

'Thanks for seeing me home.’ Jess said.

'I can’t leave you like this.’ He started.

'Just go. I’ll be fine.’ She hissed at him.

'You can argue as much as you want. I am not leaving you while you're in a state like this.' Jonathan said firmly as he took her hand in his and led her to the lift.

She glared at him, but the look he gave her told her he wasn't going to back down. So she sighed and gave up arguing.

'You're still shaking.' He said once they got into Loki's penthouse.

'I'm fine.' Jess said quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself and made her way to the bedroom. 

Jonathan went after her and he gently grabbed her arm. He turned her around and noticed her eyes starting to water.

‘It’s alright to not be fine. I know you were scared.’ Jonathan said softly as he stepped in close to her and put his arms around her cautiously.

When he realised that she wasn’t going to fight back, he held her tighter into his chest. After a few seconds he felt her relax. She then started to sob quietly into his shirt as she clung to him.

‘It’s alright, darling. I’ve got you.’ Jonathan said as he kissed the top of her head.


	37. Chapter 37

Jonathan had Jess sit down on the sofa. He wrapped a blanket around her and then went to the kitchen to get her something to eat. He knew she was suffering from some form of sub drop. 

He had no idea that suspending her like he had done would freak her out so much. He felt awful and wished he had never done it all. He hated seeing her like that. 

He made a cheese toastie and brought it back to her. She ate it up quickly as she had been really hungry. She felt much better after that.

Jess wasn’t entirely sure why she had such a meltdown. She thought she would have been able to cope with being suspended and bound. But it had really scared her just being up so high. She had been afraid of falling.

‘I’m sorry.’ Jess said quietly once Jonathan sat down next to her.

‘For what?’ Jonathan asked, confused.

‘For freaking out like that… I don’t know why I did.’ Jess said as she looked round to him.

‘It’s alright, sweetheart. I shouldn’t have pushed you into doing it when you were uncomfortable in the first place.’ Jonathan said softly as he started to stroke her hair.

‘No, it was me. I shouldn’t have agreed to it. Though I did want to try it. But it’s definitely not for me.’ Jess said with a small laugh. Jonathan nodded in agreement.

‘Loki is going to be so disappointed.’ Jess sighed.

‘No, he’s not. He will be proud that you tried it… And I have to admit something. He didn’t want you doing it in the first place. But I really wanted to try it, with you. I know I shouldn’t have went behind his back.’ Jonathan admitted.

Jess was a little surprised at Jonathan’s confession. She wasn’t really sure what to think of it.

‘Are you going to tell him?’ Jonathan asked.

‘I don’t know. I don’t want to lie to him...’ Jess sighed.

‘Yeah... He’s going to be so angry with me.’ Jonathan said as he ran his hand down his face.

‘Maybe we should just not tell him.’ Jess suggested after a few minutes of silence.

‘Yeah, that might be best. He would kill me for sure, especially for scaring you like that.’ Jonathan said, relieved that Jess didn’t want him to know.

‘That still doesn’t mean you’re getting off lightly. You went behind his back and you lied to me too. That’s not good.’ Jess said as she pointed her finger at him.

‘I know, I know. I’ll do anything I can to make it up to you, Jess. Please, forgive me.’ Jonathan placed his hand on top of hers.

‘Well you could start by covering my shift tomorrow night so I can have a night out with Annie?’ Jess asked with a smirk.

Jonathan laughed and leaned in to kiss Jess on the cheek.

‘Of course.’ He agreed.

‘What’s this?’ Loki’s voice startled both Jonathan and Jess as they hadn’t heard him come in.

‘Loki, you’re back.’ Jess said happily as she got up and hugged him.

‘The meeting was quicker than I thought. Why aren’t you both at the club?’ Loki asked as he looked from Jess to Jonathan.

Jess glanced to Jonathan and could see he was worried about what to say, so she stepped in quickly.

‘There was an asshole guy that came on to me. He was a bit too forward. He started physically touching my arm and back, and he just got way too close. I freaked out a bit and Jonathan stepped in to help me. He just took me back now to calm me down.’ Jess said.

‘Oh, baby. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. Thank you, Jonathan.’ Loki said as he pulled Jess into an embrace and he looked at Jonathan and nodded his head in thanks.

‘That’s alright, mate. I chucked him out, he won’t be coming around here again.’ Jonathan stood up and picked up his coat.

‘I’ll leave you both to it. See you tomorrow.’ He said as he gave Loki a pat on the shoulder.

‘Remember you’re covering me tomorrow night.’ Jess called after him.

‘He is?’ Loki asked as he leaned back to look down at Jess.

‘Yeah. I beat him at an arm wrestle earlier, so he’s doing my shift so I can go out with Annie.’ Jess grinned up at Loki.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki laughed and kissed her on the lips.

Jonathan left quickly as he felt jealous from the way Loki was all over her. He went back to the club to help finish off for the night. But Jess was constantly on his mind as he worked.

He wasn’t sure if her lying to Loki was a good thing or not. It was for him, but he felt a bit bad for Loki. However, it did make him wonder whether Jess had feelings for him too, but maybe she was just too scared to show it.

‘I need to get laid.’ Jonathan mumbled to himself.

‘I could help with that.’ A voice came from behind him. He turned around and couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw who was standing at the other side of the bar.


	38. Chapter 38

‘Are you serious?’ 

‘Yes, Annie. I am so confused, I really don’t know anymore.’ Jess said as she downed another drink.

She had just told Annie about the whole Jonathan situation. How she was starting to really have feelings for him, but also how she loved Loki so much and didn’t want to lose him.

‘But you had a threesome with them. So, Loki must be alright to an extent with you fucking around?’ Annie asked.

‘It’s a bit more complicated than that. He trusts Jonathan. He would never have let another man get with me unless it had been him. They used to share women before. But it seemed to make Loki even more possessive over me, I don’t know, it’s odd.’ Jess shrugged.

‘Wow. That is a difficult one. So, do you think if it was the opposite way. Like if you had met Jonathan first, do you think you would be with him instead of Loki?’ Annie asked.

‘I… I don’t know. Maybe? He’s such a nice guy, good looking and he’s funny. He reminds me so much of Loki, but not quite as intense? But that’s one of the many things I love about Loki. How intense he can be, but also how gentle and playful he is with me. I don’t know, Annie. It’s all so fucked up.’ 

‘Your life has certainly become less boring since you moved here and joined that gang.’ Annie said.

‘Tell me about it. Life was much simpler before.’ Jess laughed.

‘So what are you going to do?’ Annie asked.

‘Well, tonight I am going to get drunk with my best friend. Then I am going home to my boyfriend, hopefully for a good shag. Then I will wait and see what tomorrow brings.’ Jess said as she held her glass up.

Annie laughed and held hers up aswell.

‘I’ll toast to that.’ 

 

Jess stumbled into the penthouse at about 1am. She could hear voices coming from the living room. That confused her as she didn’t think Loki would be having anyone over. 

‘Is that you, love?’ Loki called to her before appearing.

‘Yep!’ Jess giggled as she rushed forwards to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

‘I missed you.’ He smirked and kissed her. ‘Are we a little drunk, pet?’ He asked as he wove his hand into her hair and tugged her head backwards a little, exposing her neck to him.

‘Perhaps a little… But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to take advantage of me.’ Jess giggled.

‘Oh don’t worry, I will.’ Loki growled as he leaned down and bit down on her neck, making her gasp out.

‘But we have company. Once they leave, you are all mine.’ He said darkly as his eyes glazed over a little.

‘Is that a promise?’ Jess asked.

‘Oh yes.’ Loki nodded. 

‘Come on. There’s someone I want you to meet.’ Loki slid his hand down into her hand and he led her through.

Robert, Triss, Sasha, Geoff and Harry were in the living room. Aswell as another female that Jess had never seen before.

‘Natasha, this is my girl, Jess. Jess, this is Natasha.’ Loki said as he introduced them.

Jess smiled at the red head and put her hand out to shake.

‘Ah, so this is the girl that has stolen your heart.’ Natasha said with a smile as she shook Jess’ hand.

‘Sure am. Nice to meet you.’ Jess smiled back.

‘The pleasure is all mine. I’ve heard all about you.’ Natasha said sweetly.

Jess sat down next to Loki.

‘Natasha used to come to my club all the time. She was never quite part of the gang, though she did hang around with us a lot. Then she fucked off to France.’ Loki explained.

‘I don’t do gangs.’ Natasha said.

‘But you technically were, as you were never away. I think deep down you really wanted to be.’ Loki teased.

‘No, you just wanted me to be.’ Natasha laughed.

Jess got a weird feeling. Loki was acting a little different towards her and she wasn’t entirely sure why. But it became clearer later. As more drinks started flowing, the music got louder. 

Natasha grabbed Loki’s hand and dragged him up to his feet. 

‘Come on, dance with me like old times.’ She said as she draped her arms around his neck and started to grind against him.

To Jess’ dismay, Loki placed his hands onto her hips as they moved to the music. Jess felt jealousy bubble up inside of her and she had to bite down on her tongue to keep quiet.

Natasha leaned in close to Loki’s ear and whispered something, but Jess couldn’t hear what it was. But it made Loki laugh and whisper something back against her ear.

Jess couldn’t take anymore. She grabbed her bag and stormed off to the kitchen. Triss was quick to follow.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked her.

‘Yes, fine.’ Jess snapped.

She had quickly sobered up from watching her boyfriend flirting with another girl.

‘No you’re not. It’s Natasha, isn’t it?’ Triss asked. She knew Jess too well.

‘Yes. Who does she think she is? Have you seen the way she’s flirting with Loki? And he’s just as bad, lapping it all up.’ Jess hissed angrily.

‘I know. That’s who Natasha is, she’s a flirt. She always has been.’ Triss said softly.

‘I don’t care. He could at least keep his distance a bit. He’s totally flirting back right in my face. They have slept together before, haven’t they?’ Jess asked as she turned to face Triss.

Triss went silent, she wasn’t entirely sure what to say.

‘Tell me, Triss. Please.’ Jess said as she stepped closer to her.

‘Alright. Yes, they did. She slept with Loki and Jonathan a lot. But everyone knew that she was always more into Loki than Jonathan. Back then they kind of came as a package, so she put up with Jonathan too. Their relationship never progressed at all. Loki said he was only interested in her for the sex and nothing else. Then she moved away to France. This is the first time she’s been back in a few years.’ Triss said truthfully to Jess as she put her hand onto her arm in support.

‘Right… Thanks.’ Jess said as she left the kitchen. 

She saw Loki and Natasha were now sat down side by side. She placed her hand onto his thigh as she spoke to him. Jess felt more anger bubbling up. She wanted to go over and sort her out, but she didn’t want to embarrass Loki. So instead she stormed past them all and headed for the lift.

‘Jess? Where are you going?’ Loki called to her as he saw her pass by.

Jess ignored him and continued on. She didn’t bother looking back as she got into the lift.

‘Fucking whore.’ Jess muttered to herself as the doors closed.

 

Jonathan was just getting the bar cleaned up after closing when he heard someone come into the club. He looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Jess walk in.

‘Hello, darling. I thought you were out with Annie?’ He asked.

‘I was. We had a good night. Thank you for covering for me tonight.’ Jess smiled as she made herself comfy on the bar stool.

Jonathan stopped and he just looked at her.

‘What?’ She snapped.

‘Nothing. I’m just wondering what you are doing here.’ Jonathan said as he leaned forwards on the bar.

‘Sorry for snapping.’ Jess sighed as she realised she was being a bitch. ‘I went home but Loki has some of the gang over. That bitch, Natasha, is there too.’ Jess hissed.

‘Bitch, huh? What has she done to you?’ Jonathan asked with a smirk.

‘She is all over Loki. Though she knows he is with me. And what’s worse is he is just allowing it. He is all over her right back.’ Jess ranted.

‘Ah. Yeah she doesn’t hide her flirting at all. Do you know about the past with her?’ Jonathan asked cautiously.

‘Yeah, Triss told me. That just makes it a million times worse. Pour me a gin and tonic, please.’ Jess asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘Alright.’ Jonathan laughed.

‘Thank you.’ Jess smiled as he passed her the drink.

‘I was wondering how long it would take Natasha to start on Loki again. She appeared here last night before closing. Have to admit it was a bit of a shock seeing her.’ Jonathan said as he poured himself a drink too.

‘Yeah? Did she get into your pants then?’ Jess asked.

‘Nope. Though she did offer, actually. But I know she doesn’t like me much, or she never used to anyway. It was always Loki she was after, she just sort of put up with me.’ 

‘Why wouldn’t she like you?’ Jess asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Jonathan shrugged. ‘You just like some people and dislike others.’ He said.

‘Yeah, well I definitely dislike her.’ Jess grumbled.

‘Cheer up, sweetheart. She won’t be around for long.’ Jonathan chuckled as he reached over and held her chin in his fingers.

‘I sure hope not… Why didn’t you take her up on her offer last night though? If she offered, then she must like you to an extent.’ Jess asked, curiously.

Jonathan let his hand drop and he stood back a little.

‘Because I already have my eyes on someone. I don’t want anyone else anymore.’ Jonathan said as he looked Jess directly in the eye. 

She was about to ask who, but then it clicked he was meaning her. And the way he was looking at her was so intense too. 

‘Oh.’ 

 

Jess and Jonathan hadn’t said much else after his revelation. Although they both knew it was already known. He had just never said it directly to her as such before.

They had only gotten through one drink when Loki appeared, looking for Jess.

‘Why did you storm out like that?’ He asked her.

‘You were busy.’ Jess shrugged as she kept her eyes down on her drink. Jonathan just stood behind the bar, keeping quiet.

‘No, I wasn’t. Are you coming back now?’ He asked her as he put his hand onto her shoulder.

‘No, I’m drinking with Jonathan.’ She snapped at him. 

Loki was a little taken back with her tone of voice and he looked up to Jonathan. Jonathan just shrugged his shoulders.

‘Jess, come on. Let’s go home and talk.’ Loki tried.

‘No, Loki. I’m staying here.’ Jess said as she turned to face him. Loki was startled to see that her face was full of anger.

He looked again to Jonathan and then back to Jess.

‘I’ll make sure she gets back safely once we’re done here.’ Jonathan suggested.

‘Alright then.’ Loki nodded. 

Jess looked back down to her drink. She felt horrible for being like that with Loki, but she was really pissed off. And Loki knew that. So he knew it would be best to let her calm down a bit first.

‘You know he was just worried about you, right?’ Jonathan said to Jess once Loki had left.

‘Whatever.’ Jess shrugged.

Jonathan sighed and walked around the bar. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her off the stool, making her squeal. He kept an arm around her waist as he walked her over to one of the booths. 

‘Sit.’ He ordered. 

She gave him a glare but done as he said and sat down. Jonathan slid into the booth next to her.

‘I know Loki. I’ve known him for years. He loves you, Jess. He would never cheat on you with Natasha, or anyone for that matter. He’s not like that.’ Jonathan said.

‘Why are you being so nice? If you have a so called crush on me, then why aren’t you trying to take advantage of the situation? And why are you trying to get me to go back to him?’ Jess asked as she turned to face him.

‘Because I know you love him. And I know Loki. I love him too, he’s like my brother. I don’t want to hurt him. Or you. And I may be an asshole sometimes, but I’m not the kind of asshole that will take advantage of you just because you’re pissed off with your boyfriend. If we sleep together, it will be because you want to, not just because you want to get back at him.’ 

‘So you would sleep with me? Even though you know it would hurt Loki?’ Jess asked.

‘Of course. I did say I was an asshole. Just not the kind of asshole that would take advantage of a woman.’ Jonathan smirked.

Jess laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

‘You men are so confusing at times, you know that?’


	39. Chapter 39

Jess felt her stomach twist with a little nerves as she stepped out of the lift. It was 4am and she had finally decided to get back. Jonathan had walked her over the road to make sure she got there ok. 

She had no idea if Natasha was still there or not. But she was glad to see that she wasn’t when she got in. Loki, however, was still up waiting for her.

‘Jess, you’re back.’ He said as he rushed over to her.

‘I’m sorry for storming out.’ Jess said as she walked away from him towards the bedroom.

‘That’s alright.’ Loki said awkwardly as he followed her.

Jess had went straight into the en suite and got ready for bed. Loki was already in bed waiting for her when she was done.

She climbed into bed and Loki moved closer to her. She could feel his body press against her back and his lips as they kissed her shoulder.

‘No, Loki. I’m not in the mood.’ She grumbled and shuffled away from him.

‘What?’ Loki asked, shocked. She had never said no to him like that before.

‘I said I’m not in the mood.’ Jess repeated herself.

‘What’s wrong? What have I done wrong?’ Loki asked as he grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

He could see by the expression on her face that she was pissed off.

‘You know exactly what’s wrong and what you’ve done.’ She hissed.

‘What? No, I don’t. Tell me.’ Loki pushed.

‘You were flirting with that, bitch. She was flirting with you and you just let her. Worse, it was right on front of me.’ Jess screeched at him.

‘I was not flirting with her.’ Loki argued.

‘Yes, you were!’ Jess said as she rolled over again.

‘No, I wasn’t. Darling, listen to me.’ Loki started as he attempted to turn her over again, but Jess kept hold of the sheets beneath her so he couldn’t move her.

‘Listen to me, Jessica.’ Loki growled as he managed to turn her round, he placed himself on top of her and pinned her hands down by the side of her head.

‘What?’ Jess hissed at him.

‘Yes, we have history. Yes, she was flirting with me. But no, I was not flirting back with her.’ Loki said firmly.

‘You were dancing with her, closely. And I saw you whispering into her ear.’ Jess said through gritted teeth as she wriggled around under him, to try and get away.

‘Stop wriggling, Jess.’ Loki growled in warning. It worked as she stopped. ‘Do you want to know what we were saying? Hmm?’ 

‘Yes.’ Jess said.

‘She asked if I would give her one more night of fun. I told her no, that I was in a loving relationship with you. And that you were the only girl in my life now. She understood and respected that.’ Loki said.

‘Really?’ Jess asked as she started to weaken a little.

‘Really, really. Do you want to know who she went away with?’ Loki asked.

‘Who?’ 

‘Geoff. She went back to his place. She realised I wasn’t in a position to sleep with her anymore, so she moved on to Geoff not long after you left. I am yours and you are mine, Jess. I promise you that.’ 

Jess turned her head to the side and she looked at the wall for a moment. She took a minute to calm down and then looked back at Loki as he gripped her chin.

‘I mean it, Jess. You are mine and I yours.’ Loki said as he crushed his lips on top of hers, not giving her a chance to argue back.

As the kiss heated up, and Loki won the mini battle of dominance between their tongues, he released her hands so he could flip her over. She went to move, but he placed his hand firmly on her lower back, pinning her down.

‘Stay there.’ He growled. 

Jess melted into the bed and Loki kissed her shoulder in approval. He made quick work of removing her night gown and knickers as she stayed stock still. Then he grabbed her hips and raised her body upwards, so she was positioned up onto her hands and knees. 

He positioned himself between her legs and draped his body across her back. She could feel him enveloping her completely.

‘You are mine and mine alone. I am not happy that you would even think I would sleep with another woman now. I am going to show you just how much you are mine.’ Loki growled as he thrust his cock straight into her.

Jess cried out in pleasure as he wasted no time at all and started to pound into her. 

‘You are to never walk out on me like that again. Or speak back to me like you did at the club. Do you understand?’ Loki growled as he bit down hard on the back of her neck, making her mewl.

‘Yes, Sir. I understand.’ Jess gasped out.

‘Good. Now who do you belong to?’ Loki asked as he roughly fucked her from behind.

‘You, Sir.’ Jess cried out in pleasure over the sound of his balls slapping against her skin.

‘And who do I belong to?’ Loki asked.

Jess faltered a second, that was new.

‘Me, Sir?’ She whimpered as his hand reached under her and found her clit.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised as he couldn’t contain himself anymore, and he shot his load inside of her.

Jess screamed out in pure bliss from the feeling of him coating her insides. The feeling was enough to cause her own orgasm to crash over her trembling body.

‘Never doubt my love for you, Jess.’ Loki said as he kept himself sated inside of her, but he moved so they were on their sides, spooning. 

‘I love you more than anything in the entire world.’

 

Jess had been delighted with how Loki was with her last night. The way he had told her over and over that she was his and he was hers. But she was not so delighted when she walked into the club the next morning to find Loki looking through the security tapes.

‘What are you doing?’ She asked.

‘The question is, love. What are you doing?’ Loki asked as he pointed to the screen.

Jess looked at said screen and to her horror, it was from the night when Jonathan had used Jess as his subject for suspension.

‘I... I wanted to help out. Jonathan had said how it would be great to put on a show. So I said I would do it. But I freaked out.’ Jess rambled quickly.

‘I’m going to fucking kill him.’ Loki snarled as he shot back out of his seat, the seat went flying to the other side of the room as Loki stormed out.

‘Loki! No!’ Jess shouted as she rushed after him.

Jonathan was downstairs with Sasha and Triss at the time. Loki went straight up to him and he forced him back against the wall. Loki put his hand around his throat and Jonathan put his hands up in defense.

‘What are you doing?’ Jonathan asked.

‘Shut the fuck up.’ Loki hissed at him as he squeezed his neck, causing Jonathan’s face to turn red.

‘HOW DARE YOU! I specifically told you that Jess was to stay firmly on the floor that night of the workshop. You went behind my back and you lied to me. Not to mention the state you got her in. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?’ Loki shouted at him.

‘LOKI! STOP!’ Jess cried out as she ran to him and tried to pull him off.

Loki listened to her and he let Jonathan go. Jonathan gasped for air as he put his own hand to his throat, shocked that Loki had actually choked him like that.

‘And you. You’re no better. You lied to me, Jess. Why?’ Loki asked as he turned around to Jess. 

He was still angry but there was also a hint of disappointment in his voice.

‘I... I’m sorry, Loki. I really am. We knew you would be angry so we thought it would be better just keeping quiet. There was no harm done. It just turned out not to be for me.’ Jess said quickly.

‘Just tell him the truth, Jess. It wasn’t her fault, it was me.’ Jonathan said as he stepped a bit closer towards them both.

‘Will one of you just tell me what the fuck happened?’ Loki snapped.

‘I lied to Jess. I told her that you said it was ok and that you wanted her to do it. That’s the only way I got her to do it. I’m sorry, Loki. If I had known how badly she would have taken it, I never would have done it.’ Jonathan explained.

Loki ran his hand down his face.

‘Jessica, home. We need to talk.’ 

‘Loki, please don’t be angry with Jess. It wasn’t her fault. She thought she was doing what you wanted.’ Jonathan said, but Loki interrupted him.

‘I will deal with you later.’ Loki snarled at him. 

He turned to Jess and grabbed her hand. He led her out of the club and home without saying a word until they got home.

‘Is it true what Jonathan said?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes.’ Jess nodded.

‘Come here.’ Loki said as he opened his arms.

Jess went into him and he held her tightly.

‘I told him not to do it. He deliberately went behind my back. But why did you stick up for him and lie to me?’ Loki asked as he leaned back a little to look at Jess.

‘Because I didn’t want this to happen. Once I found out the truth, I knew you would go ballistic and angry at him. He’s your best friend, he didn’t mean any harm.’ Jess said softly.

‘But he did. He done exactly what I told him not to.’ Loki growled.

‘I know. But he meant well. He thought it would be good for business and... Well, he has a little crush on me but it’s not his fault. He just wanted to do something relatively intimate with me. He’s not a bad guy, Loki. Please don’t be mad at him.’ Jess begged.

‘How can I not be? And you shouldn’t have told me about his crush, now I really want to punch his lights out.’ Loki snarled.

‘No! You don’t. Because he is your friend and you know it. You used to share everything with him, including women. Now you don’t. You let him into our bed for a night and then chucked him out. How do you expect him to feel? You can’t blame him for that.’ 

‘So you’re saying all this is my fault?’ Loki asked.

‘No, not at all. I’m just saying it’s no one’s fault. It is what it is. I love you and you love me. Jonathan loves both of us. He’s really struggling with this. Just speak to him, calmly. Please.’ Jess pleaded with Loki as she tried to put on the best puppy dog eyes that she could muster up.

Loki sighed again and pressed his face into the top of her head. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her smell. It calmed him and Jess just stayed against him, hoping he would calm.

‘Alright. You win. I will speak to him... Calmly.’ 

 

‘Jess told me what happened. She also told me that you have a crush on her, but I’m not to blame you. Because after all, we used to share girls and I did have you in with us one night.’ Loki said flatly to Jonathan as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Loki had went back to the club to speak to him once he had calmed down.

‘I know. I can’t deny I have feelings for her. But I love you like a brother, Loki. I would never want to hurt you. Or her. I know she loves you more than the world.’ Jonathan said.

‘I’m sorry I put you in this position. If I had known it would have made things turn out like this, I never would have asked you. I understand I put you in a difficult position.’

'Well, I don’t regret that night at all. I will just have to get over her, huh?’ Jonathan chuckled to try and lighten the mood.

'I’m sorry I went behind your back with her. And for scaring her. It was never my intention, I promise you.’ Jonathan said.

'And I’m sorry for wanting to kill you. And for causing this in the first place.’ Loki said as he looked at Jonathan.

They both smirked and laughed.

'Let’s just start fresh and move on. Jess is fine, that’s the main thing.’ Loki sighed.

'Yes, indeed.’ Jonathan agreed.

'Although if she ever dumps your ass, she's mine.' Jonathan said.

'Fuck off.' Loki hissed at him.


	40. Chapter 40

‘BOO!’

‘Fucking hell!’ Jess squealed out in shock.

Jonathan had crept up on her as she had been down in the basement changing a barrel.

‘Got you.’ He grinned.

‘Asshole! It’s creepy enough down here without you scaring the shit out of me.’ Jess said as she punched him in the arm.

‘You think this is creepy?’ He asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over.

‘Yes. Don’t you?’ Jess asked as she finished up.

‘Not really, no. You must spook easily.’ Jonathan grinned.

‘Ha, ha. Let’s get out of here.’ Jess said as she made her way towards the stairs.

‘Are you going to Harry and Triss’ party tonight?’

‘Uhm, yeah I guess so.’ Jess nodded.

‘You don’t sound too enthusiastic?’ Jonathan asked as he locked the door behind them once they were out of the basement.

‘I know Natasha will be there, that’s why.’ Jess grumbled.

‘Ah. You really hate her, don’t you?’

‘Yep. She is flirting with my boyfriend, so of course I hate her. She seems so fake aswell.’ Jess hissed.

‘It’s just who she is. She is a flirt. She means no harm.’ Jonathan said as he placed his hand onto her shoulder.

‘Hmm. We’ll see.’ Jess humphed.

 

L: Hey, babes. I’m running late at work, so I will just meet you at Harry’s yeah? xxx

J: Sure thing, see you there. Love you. Xxx

L: Love you more. xxx

Jess went to the bedroom to find something to wear for the party. As she was searching through her clothes, she had an idea. She knew Natasha would be there and would be flirting with everyone, including Loki. So, she was going to make sure she looked irresistible to Loki.

 

Loki’s mouth indeed fell open when he arrived at the party and found Jess. She was wearing a dress he had never seen her in before. It was red, very low cut at her chest, not leaving much to the imagination. It had a slit on her left side aswell that went high up her thigh. She had her hair down and wavy instead of her normal straight hair or tied up in a bun.

‘Holy shit.’ Jonathan said, as he had walked in behind Loki.

Jess looked over to Loki and Jonathan and smiled. Their reactions were hilarious. But definitely the one she had been looking to get, especially from Loki. She could see the lust and hunger in his eyes as she walked over to him.

‘Hey.’ She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

‘Hello, little one.’ He growled hungrily as he devoured her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

‘You look absolutely stunning. Good enough to eat.’ Loki purred as he moved his lips down to her neck, making her giggle.

Once Loki let go of Jess, she looked to Jonathan and blushed a little from the way he was also looking at her. He gave her a wink and then went to grab them all a drink.

Jess felt her stomach twist in annoyance when Natasha turned up. She was wearing a dress that was quite revealing aswell. Jess knew she had managed to beat her at her own game though as Natasha looked over at her and looked a little shocked.

‘Hi, Jess. Good to see you again.’ Natasha said as she approached her.

‘You too.’ Jess lied as she automatically moved in closer to Loki and put her arm around him, Loki done the same.

‘Drink?’ Jonathan offered as he gave Loki and Jess theirs.

‘Yes, please.’ Natasha said as she gave Jonathan a sly smile.

Jess was relieved when Natasha seemed to leave her and Loki alone. Though she noticed that her attention seemed to turn to Jonathan. But Jonathan was clearly not interested and Jess could tell he was starting to get pissed off with her.

So much so, that Jonathan turned to Jess and mouthed quietly ‘Save me.’ Making Jess giggle.

‘What’s funny?’ Loki asked Jess as he nuzzled against the top of her head.

‘Jonathan is wanting saved from Natasha.’ Jess whispered.

‘Oh dear. Well, he is old enough and ugly enough to handle himself.’ Loki chuckled and winked at Jess.

‘That’s mean.’ Jess said as she hit Loki in the chest playfully. ‘We should help him.’ Jess said.

‘And how exactly, do we do that?’ Loki asked.

By that time, Natasha was nearly climbing on Jonathan. She was so close and even with him trying to gently push her away, she was not getting the hint at all.

‘Geez, how dumb can she be?’ Jess asked.

‘She’s not dumb, just tries too hard to get what she wants.’ Loki said. ‘So come on then, smart ass. How are we going to save Jonathan?’ Loki asked as he nudged Jess playfully.

‘Hmm… I have an idea. It’s pretty simple actually.’

 

Jonathan was about to lose his mind when Loki walked over, but there was no sign of Jess.

‘Hey, mate. Jess wants us both in the games room. She says it’s pretty urgent.’ Loki said as he interrupted Natasha mid conversation.

‘Oh sure. Sorry, Natasha.’ Jonathan apologized to Natasha.

‘That’s alright… I’ll get you later.’ Natasha said as she winked at Jonathan.

‘Sure, whatever.’ Jonathan grumbled to her as he quickly followed Loki away.

Loki and Jonathan entered the games room to find Jess with a bottle of whiskey. Loki turned and locked the door so that nobody would get in, more so Natasha.

‘You wonderful woman.’ Jonathan said as he rubbed his hands together.

‘Simple idea.’ Jess shrugged.

‘But it worked. She has no idea what is going on.’ Loki grinned.

‘I’ll drink to that.’ Jonathan laughed.

The three sat on the pool table, Jess was in the middle, and they shared the bottle of whiskey. Loki also took out some weed so they all had a smoke aswell.

‘Aren’t we supposed to be celebrating with Harry and Triss?’ Jess asked as she passed the joint to Jonathan.

‘Yeah… We are, in our own way. We will go back out, once I’ve got enough alcohol in my system to handle Natasha.’ Jonathan said as he shivered.

‘She is… Interesting.’ Jess said.

‘That’s why I was never interested in going any further with her than a fuck buddy type of thing.’ Loki said.

‘Thank god. Or we wouldn’t be together.’ Jess said as she nudged him with her elbow, making him laugh.

‘That is very true, my dear.’ Loki grinned.

‘But it means that we might have had a shot, then.’ Jonathan said as he put his arm around Jess’ waist and pulled her into him, making Jess laugh.

‘I don’t think so.’ Loki growled as he pulled Jess away from Jonathan, and closer to him. He kept an arm around her waist possessively.

‘Come on, mate. You know that’s how it would have happened.’ Jonathan grinned and he looked to Jess and winked at her.

‘No way.’ Loki shook his head and took the whiskey from Jess to take a big gulp.

‘I will steal her one day.’ Jonathan smirked.

Jess just looked at Jonathan and shook her head. She felt Loki’s hand tighten around her waist.

‘If you guys are finished with your flare up of testosterone, can we leave now? I really need to go piss.’ Jess said as she slid off the pool table once Loki allowed her to.

‘Classy.’ Loki laughed.

When they left the games room, the party was really going. As all parties did with the gang. Jess left the guys and went to the toilet. But she was met by Natasha on the way there.

‘There you are. You done with the guys now?’ Natasha asked.

‘What do you mean?’ Jess asked.

‘Well, it’s obvious you were doing something with them both in there.’ Natasha said as she squared up to Jess.

‘What’s it to you?’ Jess asked as she crossed her arms over, not allowing herself to be intimidated by her.

‘Everything. They’re mine. They always were and always will be. Just because I’ve not been around for a while, they’ve simply forgotten. I know you’re trying hard to have them both, but this.’ She motioned to Jess’ body. ‘Is nothing compared to this.’ She said as she then motioned to her own body.

‘Oh yeah? That’s what you think. You stay away from my boyfriend. He is mine and I am his. He wants nothing to do with you anymore. He told me himself, you were nothing more than a fuck toy. He loves me. So back the fuck away from him. Am I clear?’ Jess hissed at her as she got right into her face.

Natasha was a little startled at Jess’ boldness. She didn’t say anything as Jess pushed on past her to the toilet. 

 

Jess was just getting her hair sorted out when she heard knocking on the door.

‘Jess are you in there? It’s Rachel.’

‘Yeah, what’s up?’ Jess asked as she opened the door.

‘You might want to get to the kitchen, now.’ Rachel said.

Jess rushed to the kitchen and her mouth fell open. Natasha was dancing around the room and she had just been grinding up against Jonathan from behind. But he turned around and moved away from her. She then moved on to Loki and he was about to push her away from him when Jess launched in.

Jess grabbed Natasha’s hair and she yanked her so hard backwards that Natasha fell to the floor.

‘I told you to stay the fuck away from my man.’ Jess shouted at her.

Everyone stopped their conversation and looked to see what was going on. Even those that weren’t even in the kitchen looked in to see what the commotion was.

‘He is not yours.’ Natasha said as she stood up.

‘You are just a fucking whore, you are nothing to him. He is mine and you better back the fuck away. I mean it.’ Jess roared at her as she stood between Natasha and Loki.

‘Loki and Jonathan will come back to me. Men always do. I always get what I want.’ Natasha said as she smiled slyly.

‘Fucking slut.’ Jess hissed as she launched again towards her, but Loki grabbed her and held her back.

‘Calm down, Jess. She’s not worth it.’ Loki growled into Jess’ ear.

Jess struggled for a minute, but then calmed down as she realised that Loki was right.

‘That’s right. He knows it’s not worth it because you’re not going to last long.’ Natasha said slyly.

‘Jessica, ignore her.’ Loki said in warning as he could tell Jess was ready to pounce again.

Jess turned around, but she glanced to the counter and saw an empty bottle there. She knew she wouldn’t reach her in time before Loki would hold her back again. So she quickly grabbed the bottle and threw it at Natasha.

Jess was pleased with herself when it smashed right into the side of her face. Blood started pouring everywhere and she cried out in pain. Loki had grabbed Jess again to stop her from doing anything else as Geoff went to help Natasha.

‘I warned you to stay away from my man. Next time I won’t be so tame.’ Jess hissed at her before allowing Loki to drag her away.

‘Home. Now.’ Loki growled at Jess.


	41. Chapter 41

Jess was pretty anxious when she and Loki arrived home. She had no idea what he was going to do or say. She felt bad for snapping at Natasha like she did, but she still thought the bitch deserved it. 

‘Loki. I’m sorry, but she was really pushing it. I had already warned her earlier about flirting’ But she was cut off as Loki suddenly pounced on her.

He crushed his lips against hers and backed her up against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them straight up above her as he kissed her in a lustful frenzy. She could feel his bulge through his trousers as he pressed up against her.

Jess moaned when Loki bit down on her lower lip and growled. He put both her wrists into one of his hands and firmly kept her in place as his now free hand hiked her dress up around her waist. He slid his hand down into her knickers and purred as he felt her starting to get wet already. 

‘I love how wet you get for me, little one.’ He growled over her lips as he went back to kissing her, his tongue seeking dominance over hers.

Jess just moaned into his mouth as she tried to move her hips further down against his fingers as he stroked softly through her folds. He dragged his thumb up to rub her clit as he easily slid two fingers inside of her warmth. He took his time on teasing and rubbing against her sweet spot that was inside her.

‘Did you think I would be angry with you?’ Loki asked over her lips as he thrust hard into her, making her mewl against him.

‘I… I don’t know.’ Jess gasped out between each thrust of his fingers.

‘If anything, I am rather proud of you my girl.’ Loki growled. 

‘You, you are?’ Jess asked, confused. But she soon lost her train of thoughts as Loki pulled his hand out of her knickers, making her cry out from the loss. 

‘I sure am. And you know what?’ Loki asked as he leaned his face in close to hers, his lips merely an inch away from hers.

‘What?’ She asked. 

‘It turned me on to no end.’ Loki growled and crushed his lips against hers again.

Jess moaned out and wanted more. So did Loki. He lifted her left thigh up and wrapped it around his waist, giving Jess enough leverage to hook her other leg around him too. They pressed in against each other and Jess could feel his bulge rub against her pussy that was still covered. They both wished they were naked, but Loki didn’t want to release her yet. So he started to dry hump her against the wall.

‘Oh god.’ Jess cried out as the friction they were causing was a delicious torture for them both.

‘Please, Loki. Fuck me, please. I can’t take anymore.’ Jess cried out.

Loki grunted as he thrust against her once more. He managed to reach his free hand down to release his cock from his trousers. He roughly pushed Jess’ knickers to the side, giving him just enough room to get inside of her.

It was like Jess had unleashed an animal in Loki as he rutted hard against her. Jess was glad she had his hand holding her wrists up to support her as he fucked her hard against the wall. 

‘Oh, Loki.’ Jess gasped out.

‘That’s it. Say my name again.’ Loki growled between thrusts. 

‘Loki!’ Jess cried out again.

‘LOUDER!’ Loki shouted.

‘LOKI!’ Jess shouted out as loud as she could, along with a loud scream as Loki pushed hard into her, hitting all the right spots.

Loki groaned out and he bit down hard on Jess’ shoulder as he came inside her. It was a chain reaction as Jess came aswell. Loki rested his forehead against Jess’ as they both got their breath back.

‘Who’d have thought seeing you glass another woman would be such a turn on.’ Loki grinned. 

‘I never would have guessed.’ Jess giggled.

‘That reminds me, I have a new toy arriving tomorrow. How would you like to be the first to try it out?’ Loki grinned down at her as he cupped her cheek.

‘Of course.’ Jess grinned back at him.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki purred as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

  
‘So when’s the new toy arriving and what is it?’ Jess asked the following morning over breakfast.

‘It should be at the club by now. And wait and see, little one.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Aww come on. I’ve been good haven’t I? Please tell me.’ Jess begged.

‘You have been a good girl. But that still doesn’t mean I am going to tell you.’ Loki chuckled as he picked up both of their plates. 

‘Meanie.’ Jess said as she pouted.

Loki walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her pouting lips.

‘Patience, my darling.’ He purred.

But patience was something that Jess did not have. She was dying to know what the knew toy was. So much so that she tried to sneak out of the apartment, but Loki caught her as she was about to go in the lift.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Loki asked as he grabbed her around her waist, making her squeal out in surprise.

‘Nowhere… I was just… Uhm, going to get some milk.’ Jess lied.

‘Mmm hmm. That’s why you were leaving without your purse, and why the fridge is already full of milk.’ Loki said as he pulled Jess back into the apartment.

‘Ok, ok. Caught. I was going to head over to the club…’ Jess said as she stopped wriggling in his arms.

‘Oh, really?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah. I’m sorry. You know I have no patience.’ Jess sighed.

‘Oh I know. You’re that determined to find out what the toy is?’ Loki asked as he released her from his hold.

‘Yes!’ 

‘Alright then. Let’s go over.’ Loki said as he gave in.

‘Yay! Thank you.’ Jess said excitedly.

Loki took her hand into his and they made their way over to the club. When they walked in, Jonathan and Geoff were already there. 

‘Hey, that new delivery arrived earlier. It’s downstairs in the play room.’ Geoff said.

‘Excellent. Thank you.’ Loki said.

‘Jess, last night you were on fire.’ Geoff said as he walked over to her and high fived her. She was a bit confused though, she thought Geoff liked her.

‘Uhh, thanks?’

‘Turns out she was only sleeping with me to get free gear.’ Geoff explained.

‘What a bitch.’ Jess said as she patted his shoulder.

‘Is she still around?’ Jess asked.

‘Nope. You thoroughly scared her away. She won’t be showing her face in these parts again.’ Jonathan laughed.

‘Good.’ Jess said with a triumphant grin.

‘I gotta love you and leave you. Catch you guys later.’ Geoff said as he gave Jonathan and Loki a pat on the shoulder, and a kiss on the cheek for Jess.

‘See you later.’ She called to him.

‘What’s the plan for today then, boss?’ Jonathan asked Loki.

‘Nothing much happening today. Aside from my darling girl is away to try out the new toy.’ Loki grinned as he put his arm around Jess’ waist.

‘Oh, really?’ Jonathan asked, his eyes lighting up a little as he knew what the new toy was.

‘Indeed… Would you like to join us?’ Loki asked.

‘What?’ Both Jess and Jonathan asked at the same time, confused.

‘You’re not going to be completely naked, and it’s not like it will be us doing anything to you.’ Loki said.

‘It won’t?’ Jess asked.

‘Nope. So I will allow this, one thing. One more time.’ Loki said as he started walking with Jess to the stairs.

‘Are you coming?’ He called back to Jonathan.

‘Uh, yeah.’ Jonathan said as he quickly followed along. He wasn’t going to pass up this chance.

Jess felt extra nervous now that Jonathan was coming aswell. She had no idea what the new toy was going to be. She was even more confused when she saw the box that it was in, still unopened. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t huge either.

‘What is it?’ Jess asked as Loki pulled out his blade and started to open it.

‘A sybian.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he pulled it out of the box. 

Jess’ mouth fell open as she looked at it. She had seen it used in porn a lot, but had never thought about actually trying it. 

‘Still want to try it out?’ Loki asked as he started to get it set up.

‘Hell yes!’ Jess said a bit over enthusiastically.

‘Good girl.’ Loki grinned.

‘Take off your jeans, but keep the rest of your clothes on.’ Loki told her.

She didn’t need to be asked again as she pulled her jeans off. 

‘Why not naked?’ Jonathan asked with a sly smirk.

‘Don’t even start or I’ll kick your ass outta here.’ Loki said as he pointed to Jonathan in warning. Jess just laughed.

‘For your first time on it, keeping your knickers on will be fine. The vibrations will be incredibly strong as is. It would be way too much for you without at least a little protection.’ Loki explained as he turned the switch and it started to buzz to life.

‘Ready?’ Loki asked as he put his hand out for Jess to take.

Once Jess was comfortably seated on the machine, she was a little surprised when Loki handcuffed her wrists behind her. He also set up some velcro straps so that her thighs were bound in place and she couldn’t get away. 

The vibrator was nestled snugly against her clit. She wasn’t quite sure how it would feel through her knickers. But it was nothing like what she expected when Loki turned it on.

‘Holy shit.’ Jess gasped out as the vibrations were powerful and relentless against her.

Jonathan and Loki were both excited as they watched Jess squirm and moan on the sybian. She felt like her body just melted completely onto the machine as it buzzed beneath her. She had felt nothing like it before, the strength it had. 

‘Fuuuuuuuck!’ Jess cried out as she had her first orgasm.

‘Too… Too much.’ She whimpered as she tried to wriggle off it, but she was stuck fast in her bonds and forced into another orgasm in no time.

‘You were desperate to get over here to try it. Now, you best make use of it. You are to stay there for 10 minutes.’ Loki purred as he walked over and stroked her hair softly. 

Jonathan stayed back a little, just watching. He knew that he was grateful to Loki for letting him view this wonderful sight. But he also knew it would do nothing to help with his crush on her. 

Jess’ mind completely shut down as she had orgasm after orgasm. They ripped through her like a tidal wave and she was glad when Loki knelt down by her side to hold her steady. 

‘One more orgasm, little one. You have 30 seconds left.’ Loki coaxed her on.

‘I can’t.’ Jess gasped out as she was panting and trembling. She felt over pleasured, so much so it was nearly painful. Yet at the same time, she didn’t want it to stop.

‘Yes you can. Come on, cum for me like my good girl.’ Loki growled as he held her hair tightly in his fist. 

Jess managed to hold on and cum again for the last time. When Loki turned off the sybian, she was half relieved and half disappointed. Loki untied her and caught her as she flopped forwards against him.

‘What do you think of it then?’ Loki asked once she came back to her senses.

‘Fucking amazing.’ Jess gasped out.   
  


**2 weeks later  
**

_L: Get to the hospital NOW_

_J: Why? What’s wrong?_

_L: Just fucking get here right now_

_J: On my way._


	42. Chapter 42

When Jonathan arrived at the hospital, Triss was there to meet him. She grabbed his hand and they both rushed through the busy corridors.

'What's going on?' Jonathan asked as they reached the others.

He quickly scanned to see that Triss, Sasha, Dianne, Rachel and Courtney were all there. But Jess wasn't. Loki looked especially worried as he was pacing up and down the corridor.

'It's Jess. She's in intensive care.' Rachel said as she tried to hold back tears.

'Why? What happened?' Jonathan asked as he felt his heart and stomach drop.

'We were having a girls night. The usual drinking and... Drugs. Then she collapsed and started having a fit. She was frothing at the mouth. We got her here straight away. The doctors say it's because of the drugs...' Triss explained calmly.

'Fuck.' Jonathan hissed as he kicked an empty chair.

'Is she going to be ok? What are they doing?'

'They're working on her now... We have to wait and see.' Courtney told him.

'Why would the drugs have effect on her now? Why not when she first took them?' Dianne asked.

'Drugs aren’t something that's easy to understand. It can affect some and not others. It an also affect people straight away or over a period of time.' Harry said as he appeared with Robert and Geoff, they had their hands full with cups of coffee and tea.

'She did take to them so well. She had never even smoked before.' Sasha said.

'What?' Jonathan asked.

The first time she took drugs and everything was with us lot. She had never even touched a cigarette before. But she took to it so well, like it was in her nature.' Sasha told him.

Jonathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked to Loki but he was just pacing up and down still, not paying attention.

'Loki? Did you know that she had never had drugs before?' Jonathan asked.

But Loki ignored him and kept pacing. He was so worried about Jess. His heart was breaking as there was nothing he could do about it. He felt totally helpless and lost for the first time in his life.

'Oi, Loki!' Jonathan shouted at him, that snapped Loki out of it.

'What?' Loki asked, annoyed.

'Did you know that Jess had never taken drugs or even smoked before?' Jonathan asked as he walked up to stand on front of Loki.

'Of course I knew.' Loki said, looking as if Jonathan had just offended him entirely.

'Then why the fuck were you letting her take drugs like she was?' Jonathan roared at him.

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I don't rule her life, she can take them if she wants.' Loki shouted back at him.

'You fucking idiot!' Jonathan shouted and he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

Loki fought back and they both had a scrap in the hall. Jonathan landed a punch to the side of Loki's face. But Loki got him back and pinned him to the wall.

'The fuck are you on, Jonathan?' He hissed.

'It's your fault she's in here! She's not like us, Loki. She didn't grow up in this world of drugs and alcohol. We got lucky, our bodies can cope. Sure we'll probably die sooner than we should. But she could die now because she's not used to it. All the drugs and alcohol have finally taken their toll on her body. Now she's fighting for her fucking life!' Jonathan yelled at him even though Loki had him firmly against the wall.

Loki hesitated for a second. Then he raised his fist and he screamed really loud. Everyone, including Jonathan, thought he was going to punch Jonathan in the face. But Loki's fist landed on the wall right by his head, denting the wall.

Loki turned on his heels and rushed off. By then some security had come to see what was going on. Jonathan and the others managed to calm them down and get them to back off.

Loki went outside the hospital for air. He realised that Jonathan was right. As much as he didn't want to admit it. He had taken Jess into his lifestyle without a thought to her health. Now, she was paying for it. And it was all his fault, he thought.

Loki broke down and he fell down to his knees by the hospital entrance. He started to cry into his hands uncontrollably.

Jonathan followed him out and his heart sank seeing his friend like that. He walked over to him and helped him up to his feet. He managed to get him over to a bench and he sat down by him. To his surprise, Loki leaned into him as he cried.

'You're right. It's all my fault. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself. I can't live without her, Jonathan. I just can't. She's my whole world now. I can't lose her.' Loki sobbed.

'Shhh, it's alright. She'll be ok. And it's not your fault, I was angry and upset. I'm sorry. We all should've known better, Jess included. It will be ok, Loki.' Jonathan said to try and soothe him as he put his arm around his friend.

But Jonathan had no idea if it would really be ok or not.


	43. Chapter 43

Once Loki had calmed down a bit, Jonathan took him back inside to sit with the others. 

Loki sat down next to Rachel and put his arm around her and she rested her head onto his shoulder. He knew how much she loves Jess aswell, as they all did. But he knew how close Rachel and Jess were. 

‘She will be ok. She’s tough, like we all are. If anyone can pull through this, it’s Jess.’ Robert said as he gave Jonathan a pat on the back.

‘As long as we are all here for her too.’ Rachel said.

‘We are going nowhere without her.’ Geoff said and everyone agreed.

Loki looked up to Jonathan. He knew as well as Jonathan did that there was a chance she might not make it. But neither of them could bring themselves to say anything to the others. So they both kept quiet.

A nurse had come out and said that Jess was in recovery. It would be a matter of time to see whether she had responded to the treatment or not.

‘It might be best you all go home. We will call as soon as there is any change.’ The nurse said.

‘With all due respect, miss. We are not going anywhere without Jess.’ Geoff said as he sat back down on a chair.

‘Very well. If there’s anything we can do or get you all, please just ask.’ She said with a smile.

‘Thank you.’ Dianne said to her.

Two long hours passed for the gang. Then they finally got some news.

‘The good news is, that Jess is going to be fine. She is responding well and is conscious again. The bad news, is that she is still weak and a little out of it. That’s just from the treatment we had to give her.’ The doctor told them.

‘Oh thank god.’ Loki gasped out as he stood up quickly.

‘Can we see her?’ He asked.

‘Yes. Just two at a time though.’ The doctor said as he looked at Loki.

‘You and Jonathan go first.’ Geoff said as he patted Loki’s back.

Loki nodded and rushed through. His heart broke again when he saw his girl. She was hooked up to machines and had a breathing tube up her nose. But she was awake and breathing ok.

‘Oh Jess.’ Loki said as he started to cry and he rushed to her side.

He kissed her forehead softly and sat down at the side of the bed. She moved her hand and he took it in his and kissed her hand repeatedly.

‘I thought I’d lost you. I love you, Jess. So much. Thank god you’re ok.’ Loki said as he continued to sob.

Jess was too weak to speak, but Loki understood that. He was just so relieved that she was ok.

Jonathan went and sat down at her other side, taking her other hand into his. He was incredibly relieved aswell.

After another few hours of rest, Jess was able to speak.

The gang had all sneaked into her room to see her as there had been nobody around.

‘How are you feeling?’ Dianne asked.

‘Like shit.’ Jess replied.

‘You look like shit too.’ Rachel laughed as she gave Jess’ hand a squeeze.

‘Thanks.’ Jess smiled.

‘What exactly happened?’ Jess asked.

Rachel looked up at Loki.

‘It was because of all the drugs. You must have overdosed and your body just couldn’t take it anymore. You had been with the girls, then you passed out and started to have a fit.’ Loki explained softly.

‘Oh god.’ Jess said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

‘I’m sorry.’ She said as she opened her eyes again.

‘Hey, hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone is to be sorry, it’s me. I should have known better than to allow you to take drugs the way you were… Your body is not used to it, it couldn’t cope.’ Loki said as he placed his hand onto her forehead and stroked her hair back from her face, his other hand rested gently on her arm.

‘You’re not to blame, at all. I should have known better. I was reckless. I’m sorry.’ Jess said as she started to cry.

‘Shh, shh. You’re fine, you’re going to be fine. We will get through this, ok?’ Loki said as he kissed her forehead.

‘What are you all doing in here? Come on, out! Just two at a time.’ The nurse said angrily as she appeared to see to Jess.

The gang all scarpered apart from Loki and Rachel. Jonathan knew that Loki wouldn’t leave her side, and he knew that Rachel would want to be with her for a bit.

After sitting with Jess for a while, Rachel left to allow the others to come in to see her. Loki stayed by her side the entire time. Even when Jess fell asleep, he stayed put.

‘We’ve all been downstairs for something to eat. Why don’t you go get something?’ Jonathan suggested as he sat down opposite Loki.

Loki looked to Jess, unsure. Even though she was asleep.

‘I’ll keep an eye on her. She’s fine.’ Jonathan assured him.

‘Alright. I’ll be half an hour, tops.’ Loki said as he nodded to his friend and left the room, somewhat reluctantly.

Jonathan sat back and he looked at Jess. She looked so peaceful now she was asleep. She looked better aswell than she had done earlier. She was breathing on her own and didn’t have as much tubes in her.

Jonathan leaned over and couldn’t resist running a finger down her cheek softly. He regretted it instantly as she started to stir. He didn’t mean to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked a little dazed for a minute. She had briefly forgotten where she was until she saw Jonathan.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.’ Jonathan said quietly.

‘That’s ok.’ Jess said as she sat up.

‘Could you pass me the water please?’ Jess asked as she motioned to the glass of water at the side.

Jonathan picked it up and handed it to Jess.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked.

‘Better. Much better than earlier anyway.’ Jess sighed.

‘That’s good. We were all so worried about you, Jess.’ Jonathan said as he placed his hand onto her cheek.

‘I know. I didn’t meant to scare you all. I just… I guess I just got too carried away with the whole drug thing. And alcohol.’ Jess said as she looked down.

‘Hey. Don’t worry, we will help you get better and sort yourself out. Loki and I will not allow this to happen to you again.’ Jonathan said as he gently gripped her chin and tilted her head up so she was to look at his face.

‘Thank you.’


	44. Chapter 44

Jess was so relieved to finally get home. The doctors had kept her in overnight for more tests. She discharged herself the next day before they could ask any more questions or get any police involved. Loki had been reluctant at first to take her home without the doctors go ahead. But she managed to talk him into it.

‘You should rest, love.’ Loki said as they got inside.

‘I’m fine, Loki. Really. I’d love to eat something decent. The hospital food was awful.’ Jess said as she scrunched her nose up.

‘Of course. How do you fancy takeaway? We can get Rachel and Jonathan round aswell if you like?’ Loki suggested as he marched Jess to the sofa so she could sit down.

‘Sounds great.’ Jess agreed.

‘You pick what takeaway you would like.’ Loki said as he handed her all the leaflets they had.

‘Hmm. This is probably the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make.’ Jess laughed.

‘You can be so indecisive.’ Loki chuckled as he sat down next to her to text Jonathan and Rachel.

‘Ok… I choose, Indian tonight.’ Jess said as she threw the leaflet at Loki, making him laugh.

‘Good choice, little one.’ He grinned.

  
‘How is she doing?’ Jonathan asked Loki as they were both in the kitchen dishing up the food. Rachel was in the living room with Jess.

‘She seems fine. I am just worried about what’s going to happen next. She can’t take drugs anymore, it’s much too risky for obvious reasons. But being in with the gang isn’t going to make that easy. Especially at the parties.’ Loki sighed.

‘Hmm. Alcohol isn’t the problem, a little bit of weed should be ok. But it probably is best to try and keep her off all kind of drugs.’ Jonathan said.

‘Yes, I think so. Though I fear that may be easier said than done.’ Loki sighed.

‘Why not make it rules? You have some rules with her for submission, don’t you?’ Jonathan asked.

‘Well… Yes I do. We have a few.’ Loki nodded and started to see where Jonathan was going with it.

‘Well then. Just add in rules that she is not allowed to take drugs again unless she is with you. And the same with alcohol, she needs to ask permission for it. If she breaks the rules, she gets punished.’ Jonathan suggested.

‘You know, that could work. She’s never broken any of the rules so far. I’ve never had to punish her.’ Loki said.

‘There’s your answer then. She’s pretty submissive with you. So I’m sure she will have no problems with it.’

‘I sure hope not.’ Loki said.

  
Later in the evening when Jonathan and Rachel left, Loki decided to speak to Jess about his new rules.

‘There’s a few things we need to discuss, little one.’ Loki said when they got comfortable in bed, Jess was wrapped up in Loki’s arms.

‘What’s that?’ Jess asked.

‘I am adding a few new rules, to help with your health. All drugs are off limits completely now apart from weed. But, that’s only to be smoked if you are with me or Jonathan so we can keep an eye on your intake. The same goes for alcohol, you need to ask permission if you want to have alcohol. This is not to control you, Jess. But to help you. If you agree to this, then you are giving me permission to punish you if you break the rules. And the punishments for these rules will not be able to be stopped even with your safe word, it’s that serious. That’s why I’m giving you the option to accept these rules, or not.’ Loki explained to her.

Jess took in all he had said and thought about it for a moment. She knew that drugs were bad, she always did know that. But she never realised how badly they could affect her until she ended up in the hospital. It was a bit of a wake up call.

‘I want to accept them. But I have a few questions.’ Jess said as she started to play with Loki’s small amount of chest hair.

‘What is that, little one?’ He asked.

‘How come no one else in the gang has ended up in the hospital because of drugs?’ She asked.

‘Not yet, anyway. There’s a chance one of us might. But we have been taking drugs a lot longer than you have. You’ve been thrown into the deep end with the amount you take in such a short time, which is why I think it has effected you in the way it has.’ Loki said.

‘So, there’s a chance it could hurt you?’ Jess asked, worried.

‘Yes. There is.’ Loki nodded.

‘Would you consider not taking any drugs apart from weed aswell then?’ Jess asked as she looked up into his eyes.

Loki’s eyes softened as he gazed into his girls eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

‘Alright. I’ll do it, for you. If I ever take drugs aside from weed, man I can’t believe I’m saying this, then you have my full permission to punish me too.’ Loki said.

‘I do?’ Jess asked, a little surprised aswell.

‘Yes. You do.’ Loki nodded.


	45. Chapter 45

**1 week later**

Jess had fully recovered after her time in the hospital. She was struggling to stay off the drugs though. Especially when she was having a night with Rachel, Geoff, Dianne and Steven.

‘Jess, should you really be having this?’ Rachel asked her as Geoff started to hand out ecstasy pills.

‘One won’t do any harm. I won’t tell Loki if you guys won’t? Just the one.’ Jess shrugged as she took a pill and swallowed it.

‘I won’t tell a soul, promise.’ Geoff grinned.

Rachel was concerned about her friend though. She had promised both Loki and Jonathan that she would text them if she was concerned with anything to do with Jess. She knew they were both working at the club that night. But she couldn’t risk Jess taking anymore drugs and ending up back in hospital.

_R: Hey. We’re round at Geoff’s, Jess has just taken a pill. I tried to stop her. She says she’s just having the one, but I’m worried in case she takes more. x_

Rachel sent that text to both Loki and Jonathan, to make sure that at least one of them would see it soon.

But she never expected both of them to appear a mere ten minutes later. She had went to answer the door for them.

‘Thank you, Rachel.’ Loki said as he gave her a hug as he entered.

Rachel stayed quiet, she felt bad for grassing up her best friend. But she knew it was the right thing to do and she knew that Jess would forgive her. Or so she hoped anyway.

‘Jessica.’ Loki said as he walked in and caught Jess away to take another pill.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she dropped the pill. She felt her face heat up instantly and her stomach drop. Loki was not pleased at all and Jonathan wasn’t happy either.

‘Home. Now.’ Loki growled at her.

‘Come on, Loki. Please let me stay. It was just one pill I had. I won’t have anymore.’ Jess begged.

‘No. I gave you permission to have alcohol, not drugs. You know the rules. Or have you forgotten already that just a week ago you were in hospital, nearly dying.’ Loki spat at her.

‘No, I just… I was just’

‘HOME. NOW. I will not tell you again, Jessica.’ Loki roared at her.

Jess flinched. He had never shouted at her like that before. Ever.

When she didn’t move, Loki stormed over to her. He reached down and grabbed her arm. He yanked her up and started to drag her out of the place.

‘Ow. Loki, you’re hurting me.’ Jess whined as she tried to get out of his grasp.

‘You will be hurting a lot more if you don’t get your ass home right now.’ Loki snarled at her.

Jess couldn’t help herself as tears started to fall. She gave in and allowed Loki to take her out and down to his car. Jonathan followed along quickly, he felt a bit bad for the way Loki was being with her. Though he could understand both sides.

With a bit of a struggle, Loki forced Jess into the car. Jonathan got in the back seat and Loki into the driver’s side.

‘Do you want me to take you home or back to the club?’ Loki asked Jonathan.

‘Neither. I’m coming back with you. I’m not leaving you while you’re both in this state.’ Jonathan said.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Loki hissed.

‘You know exactly what I mean, Loki.’ Jonathan growled at him.

Loki just sighed as he put the car into gear and pulled out onto the road.

Jess sat quietly in the passenger’s seat. She was quickly sobering up because of the whole situation. Although her head still felt a bit fuzzy from the ecstasy pill. She turned her head to the side and looked out the window. She couldn’t bear to look at Loki. She knew she had disappointed him and broken a rule. She had no idea what to expect when they got home. She had never been punished before.

It was an awkward silence on the drive home. That alone was driving Jess crazy. But she didn’t dare say anything. She had never seen Loki so angry before, she thought as she absentmindedly rubbed her hand over her arm. It was a bit sore and she wouldn’t be surprised if there was a bruise appear.

When they arrived home, Loki got out and he walked round to Jess’ side of the car and opened the door. He reached in and took hold of her arm, though not as roughly as earlier, and helped her out of the car.

‘You don’t have to come in with us.’ Loki said to Jonathan, just so he would hear.

‘Yes, I do.’ Jonathan said.

Loki didn’t argue anymore. He turned and marched Jess to the lift. There was more silence as the lift took them up their apartment.

‘Go to our room and get ready for bed.’ Loki growled at Jess.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess said quietly as she scurried off.

‘What are you going to do to her?’ Jonathan asked.

Loki took a deep breath and turned to face Jonathan.

‘Nothing tonight. I will think it over and punish her tomorrow.’ Loki said.

‘What are you going to do tomorrow though?’

‘I know exactly what to do so this does not happen again.’ Was all Loki said to Jonathan.

‘You can go now.’ Loki said.

‘Are you sure? Have you calmed down enough?’ Jonathan asked.

‘Yes. I would never hurt her, Jonathan.’

‘You already did.’ Jonathan said quietly.

Loki looked at him and his face softened a little as he sighed.

‘You know what I mean. I would never harm her badly. I was… Angry.’ Loki said.

‘I know. But she can’t help it. She’s surrounded by bad influences. A night with Geoff was always going to end badly, he’s the worst out of all of us. And you know how our minds get when we drink alcohol, we can’t think straight and we don’t think. Don’t blame her for this one. Punish her by all means, yes. But nothing extreme that would scare her.’ Jonathan said.

‘I know. I would never scare her. I just… I’m so scared I lose her.’ Loki said as his voice wavered a little.

‘I know, mate. I know. But it’s obvious that everyone is looking out for her. Rachel text us, which is great. I think we just need to have a word with Geoff, that’s all.’ Jonathan suggested.

‘I’ll fucking kill him for even offering her drugs.’ Loki growled.

‘Loki.’ Jonathan hissed at him in warning.

‘Fine. I won’t kill him. But I want to.’ Loki sighed.

‘Let me speak to him. It wouldn’t be a good idea for you to do it, ok?’ Jonathan said.

‘Alright. Fine.’ Loki agreed.

Jonathan left Loki and Jess to it after his chat with Loki. 

Loki walked into the bedroom to see Jess just climbing into bed. When she noticed him, she froze up. Unsure on what to do or say.

‘I’m sorry I hurt you, little one.’ Loki said softly as he climbed into bed next to her.

He reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand.

‘It’s ok. I… I shouldn’t have argued back with you. Or taken the pill in the first place. I broke a rule.’ Jess said quietly.

‘It still gives me no excuse for hurting you like I did. I am truly sorry. When I saw you with the pill, I lost it. I… I’m just so scared of losing you, Jess. You are my whole world. I don’t know what I would do without you.’ As Loki spoke, he started to cry.

Jess had never seen him like that before, so scared and broken. It broke her own heart and she felt awful for putting him in that situation. She had no idea how much she meant to him.

‘Loki. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.’ Jess said as she wiped Loki’s tears away and she started to cry aswell as she hugged into him.

‘It’s not your fault. I should have known better if you were with Geoff.’ Loki said as he got himself back under control.

‘No, _I_ should have. I’m a grown woman. I should know better. Especially after agreeing to your rules. It was stupid of me.’ Jess said sadly as she held onto Loki tightly like her life depended on it.

Loki wrapped his arms around Jess’ body and he held her tightly to him. He never wanted to let her go. Ever.

‘I thought I was going to lose you last week. You know I hate not being in control. And you being in the hospital was something I had no control over, at all. It scared the shit out of me. I want to keep you safe, you mean everything to me. But I can’t do that if you’re taking drugs. I know, it’s my fault that you are into it all in the first place. But please, let me keep you safe now.’ Loki said as he buried his face into her hair.

‘I’m sorry. I will never take drugs again. Ever.’ Jess said as she cried softly into Loki’s chest.


	46. Chapter 46

Jess had fell asleep the previous night with Loki wrapped around her tightly. They woke up in the same position, yet Jess felt her stomach drop. She knew she was to be punished today for what she had done last night.

‘Good morning, little one.’ Loki said as he nuzzled his nose into the back of her head.

‘Morning.’ Jess said as she rolled over in his arms so she could face him.

‘You look worried, what’s wrong?’ Loki asked as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

‘I um… I’m a bit nervous about this punishment.’ Jess admitted.

‘While I don’t think you will do it again after our chat last night, I am only doing it for your own good. To _make sure_ you don’t do it again.’ Loki said softly.

‘I know. Can we do it soon to get it out of the way?’ Jess asked.

‘We can do it now if you’d prefer.’ Loki suggested.

‘Yes, please.’ Jess nodded.

Loki kissed her forehead then sat up on the bed. He left Jess there for a moment as he went into the cupboard to pick out a few things. He had some rope and also pulled out a paddle. Jess’ eyes widened. Loki had never used the paddle on her before, she could only imagine how sore it would be.

‘Stand up, little one.’ Loki ordered her.

Jess climbed out of bed and walked to stand on front of Loki. He took her wrists into his hands and he gently tied the rope around them together in a clever knot. He could feel her nervousness radiating off her body as she shook slightly. He calmed her down a little by kissing her forehead. He then led her over towards the window, where he tied the end of the rope up around the curtain rail.

Jess was positioned up on her tiptoes, facing out of the window. She was glad they were so high up so nobody could see her.

‘I am going to deliver 15 spanks to your ass. Then it will be over. Do you understand?’ Loki asked Jess firmly.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess nodded.

‘Tell me, why are you being punished?’ Loki asked her as he picked up the paddle.

‘Because I broke a rule. I took drugs when I knew better.’ Jess said quietly as she took deep breaths, to try and prepare herself for what was to come but she couldn’t get her body to calm down and stop shaking.

‘Correct.’ Loki said.

Then the punishment started.

By the end of it, Jess was screaming and crying in pain and begged him to stop. But he didn’t until all 15 were done. The paddle had been ruthless against her skin. She had never felt a pain like it. It stung, badly.

‘There we go, all done now.’ Loki said as he quickly untied her wrists and got her over to the bed.

‘It’s alright. All done now.’ Loki soothed her.

He lay her down on her front as he went to the bathroom to get some cooling lotion. He went back through to the bedroom and massaged some of the lotion onto Jess’ ass. She felt the cooling relief almost instantly. But then when she rolled over to sit up, it stung like hell again so she shot back round onto her front.

‘It hurts so bad.’ She sobbed.

‘I know, my love. But it had to be done.’

‘I’m so sorry. I will never ever, take drugs again.’ Jess said as she put her head onto Loki’s lap as he rubbed her back softly.

‘I know, little one. I know.’ Loki soothed.

  
Later in the day, Jess was still struggling to sit down on her ass. It was that bad. But Loki kept rubbing the lotion on for her and as the day went on, it was getting a bit better.

Loki had nipped over to the club to do a bit of work. So Jonathan went over to visit Jess. When he followed her over to the sofa, he chuckled as he saw the way she struggled to sit down.

‘I can take a guess at what Loki’s punishment for you was.’ He grinned.

‘Ha, ha. It really fucking hurts.’ Jess complained.

‘Aww, poor baby. Would you like me to rub it better?’ Jonathan asked with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows.

‘I don’t think Loki would be too pleased at that.’ Jess said as she gave him a look.

‘What can I say? I have to try.’ Jonathan said as he shrugged, making Jess laugh.

‘He wasn’t too harsh with you, was he?’ Jonathan asked.

‘No, he wasn’t. I actually feel like the talk we had last night has been more effective. I feel awful for scaring him like I did and upsetting him. But we had a good chat. He really opened up to me aswell. I’ve never seen him like that before.’  

‘He loves you so much, Jess. I’ve never ever seen him like he is with you. It’s quite amazing to see actually.’ Jonathan told her.

‘That’s good to know.’ Jess smiled.

  
When Loki came back, Jonathan left not long after.

‘What did you two get up to?’ Loki asked.

‘He offered to rub my bum for me.’ Jess said as if it was nothing.

‘He what?’ Loki asked as he glared at Jess.

‘You heard me.’ Jess shrugged, but she smirked.

‘He’s such an asshole. I hope you told him where to go.’ Loki said as he sat down on the sofa next to Jess.

‘No, I let him do it.’ Jess said calmly.

Loki looked at her and she looked at Loki.

‘You better be kidding me.’ Loki growled.

‘No… I took him up on the offer, why wouldn’t I?’ Jess asked. But she couldn’t keep a straight face and she burst out laughing.

‘You minx.’ Loki growled as he pounced at her, making her squeal.

Loki pinned her down on the sofa and he started to tickle her. Jess wriggled around underneath him as she couldn’t stop laughing.

‘How dare you trick me.’ He said as he continued to attack her.

‘I give in! I’m sorry. Have mercy!’ Jess cried out and to her relief, he stopped.

‘I’m going to give you a 5 second head start. If you make it to the bedroom and onto the bed, I will simply ravish you and give you lots of orgasms. If I catch you before you get onto the bed, then I will tie you down and tickle you some more. Then fuck you hard.’ Loki purred as his eyes glazed over.

To Jess, she found both options to be as exciting and enticing. Although she wasn’t sure if her stomach could cope with more tickles.

‘5 seconds? That’s not fair. Your legs are like trees. I could never out run you.’ Jess pouted.

‘Are you not even going to try?’ Loki asked with a big grin as he nuzzled her nose.

‘Oh I will try.’ Jess nodded.

Loki sat up and let Jess get up. He shouted _go_ and then started counting down from 5. Jess ran for the bedroom but she knew she would have no chance. She had only just reached the bedroom door when Loki raced after her. He was nearly at her so she bolted to the side, confusing him, and she ran back to the sofa. She grabbed a cushion and attacked him with it when he reached her.

He burst out laughing and threw the cushion away. Then he went to grab her, but Jess ducked down to the floor and wrapped her arms around his leg. That made him laugh even more as he tried to move and dragged her along with him.

‘What _are_ you doing?’ Loki asked in amusement as he looked down at her with her arms still around his leg.

‘I want to climb you like a tree.’ Jess grinned up at him.

‘Be my guest.’ Loki laughed as he stood up straight.

Jess took that as a challenge. So she shimmied her arms higher up his leg and she tried to wrap her legs around him too. She struggled for a bit but then gave in as she couldn’t climb him. So she put her feet on the ground and pretended to climb up his body. Once she was standing up fully, she put her arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

‘There. I done it. Kind of.’ Jess giggled and buried her face into his neck.

‘ _Kind of_ being the main point indeed.’ Loki laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and started walking to the bedroom.

‘Now you’ve had your fun, it’s time for me to have my fun. I believe I caught you as you didn’t reach the bed yet. So you know what that means.’ Loki grinned wickedly at Jess.

‘Oh no.’ She said as she started to try and wriggle out of his grasp.

‘Oh yes.’ Loki growled.


	47. Chapter 47

‘Do you have to go?’ Jess pouted as she watched Loki pack one of his bags.

‘You know I do, baby. It’s just for a few nights though. I will be back before you know it.’ Loki said as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Jess was lying on the bed with her head dangling over the side of it, watching him pack.

‘It’s going to be so boring without you.’ Jess said as Loki sat down next to her. He reached down and stroked her cheek softly as she wrapped her hands around his arm.

‘Only boring people get bored, darling.’ Loki chuckled.

‘That is not helpful.’ Jess whined up at him.

‘You’ll stay busy at the club. And you have the others to have fun with.’ He said.

‘I guess.’ Jess sighed.

‘Remember to be a good girl and behave. I have eyes and ears everywhere, remember?’ Loki winked at her.

‘I know. I will, I promise.’ Jess said as she smiled up at him.

  
Jess went over to the club not long after Loki had left. She wanted to see what was happening. She decided the best thing to do while Loki was gone was to keep busy.

She soon found Rachel, Steven, Triss, Jonathan, Hans and Geoff.

‘Hey guys.’ Jess said as she walked over to them and joined them at the table.

‘Hey, Jess. Is that Loki gone?’ Steven asked as Jess slid in next to him.

‘Yep. I’m all alone for two whole nights.’ Jess said dramatically.

The others laughed and Steven gave her a pat on the shoulder.

‘Aww, at least you have us.’ He laughed.

Jess laughed along and looked at Jonathan, he gave her a smirk and winked at her. Making her blush a little as she shook her head at him.

‘We’re having a little get together tonight at Dianne’s. Are you coming, Jess?’ Hans asked.

‘Um. I don’t know. It’s maybe not such a good idea with Loki not being here.’ Jess said.

‘Phone and ask him if it would be alright. I’ll be there, so I can keep an eye on you.’ Jonathan offered.

‘Come on, Jess. It wouldn’t be the same without you.’ Rachel begged.

‘Hmm. Alright then. I’ll check with him first though.’ Jess said as she pulled her phone out.

_J: Hey! Could I have permission to go to Dianne’s tonight for a mini get together? I don’t mind about not even drinking. Jonathan said he will be there so he can keep an eye on me. Would that be ok? xxx_

Jess had not long put her phone back into her pocket when he replied already.

_L: Of course you can go. If Jonathan is there, you have permission to drink alcohol. But that’s it. No drugs at all, not even weed. Ok? xxx_

_J: Yay! Thank you. Wish you were here and coming aswell. Love you and miss you already. Xxx_

_L: Love and miss you more, baby. xxx_

‘Well, are you allowed?’ Jonathan asked, making Jess jump as she hadn’t noticed him move round to sit next to her while the others went to get the club ready.

‘Yeah I am. Alcohol is allowed as long as you keep an eye on me. No drugs at all.’ Jess said as she showed Jonathan the text so he knew she wasn’t lying.

‘Excellent. Don’t worry, I will look after you.’ Jonathan smiled as he put his arm around Jess. ‘I can pick you up about 9.’ He offered.

‘That would be great.’ Jess agreed.

  
It was only 8:30 and Jess was just out of the shower. She had a towel wrapped around herself when she heard the lift. She was a bit confused as she hadn’t heard the buzzer.

She rushed out of the bathroom to see who it was. It was Jonathan. She had forgotten that he knew the code for the lift, which meant you didn’t need to have a key to get in.

‘Oh, hi.’ Jess said as she tried to cover herself up more with the towel.

‘Sorry, I’m early.’ Jonathan said with a grin as he looked at Jess up and down.

‘Uhh. I just need to go and get changed. I won’t be long.’ Jess smiled as she backed away and rushed into the bedroom.

Jess wasn’t sure why she was feeling so… Weird. Her heart was beating a bit quicker than normal and she felt her cheeks were a little hotter than normal.

‘Ugh. Get a grip, Jess.’ She scolded herself.

She didn’t take long to get ready. She couldn’t be bothered drying her hair, so she tied it up into a bun. She put on a little bit of make-up and then she was ready.

Half an hour later, Jonathan and Jess were at Dianne’s. Most of the gang were there already when they arrived. Jess had plenty of alcohol, but she made sure to still stay in control of herself. Even when Geoff took out the drugs, she avoided them.

‘Good girl, Jess. You’re doing great even with all the temptation.’ Jonathan said as he kissed her temple.

‘Thanks. It’s not too bad actually. I’m still getting a buzz from the alcohol and it’s quite amusing watching them all getting high.’ Jess laughed.

‘It’s good you can see the good in it.’ Jonathan said as he handed her another drink.

‘Yep.’ Jess nodded.

  
By the end of the night, Jess was really drunk. Jonathan had stayed sober as he was driving and had planned on driving Jess and Rachel home. But once he dropped off Rachel, he realised that Jess was a bit worse for wear and he didn’t want to leave her alone. So he took her back to his own place.

‘Are we thereeeee yet?’ Jess asked as she opened her eyes and looked out of the window.

‘Yes.’ Jonathan said as he switched off the engine.

‘This isn’t home.’ Jess stated.

‘I know. This is my home.’ Jonathan chuckled.

‘Why are we here?’ Jess asked when Jonathan walked round and opened the car door for her.

‘Because you are too intoxicated to be alone. Loki would kill me if he knew I let you go home alone like this.’ Jonathan said as he took her hand and helped her up.

‘Oh, ok.’ Jess said as she followed Jonathan up to his house.

‘Why have I never been here before?’ Jess asked as Jonathan led her inside.

‘I don’t know. I guess because we always hang out at the club or at yours.’ Jonathan chuckled as he guided her to the bedroom.

‘Come on, let’s get you into bed.’

Jess didn’t need to be asked again as she jumped onto his bed, flat on her stomach.

‘You need to get changed first, darling.’ Jonathan laughed as he tugged at her ankle.

‘Meh.’ Jess mumbled with her face pressed into the pillow.

‘Come on. Don’t make me have to change you myself.’ Jonathan growled.

‘Try it, buster.’ Jess said as she turned her face to the side to speak properly.

She let out a squeal as he grabbed both of her ankles and dragged her down the bed towards him.

‘You know I will.’ Jonathan said as he turned Jess over so she was on her back.

He grinned wickedly down at her as he pulled off her shoes. Jess felt a little unsure as he started to undo the belt on her jeans.

‘Woah!’ Jess said as she tried to sit up, but the sudden movement made her head spin. The alcohol hadn’t helped.

‘Careful there. You alright?’ Jonathan asked as he stopped what he was doing.

‘Yeah, just… Too much alcohol.’ Jess whined as she flopped back down.

‘Let me get you sorted. It’s not like I’ve not seen you naked before.’ Jonathan chuckled.

‘Alright.’ Jess said hesitantly as she gave in.

Jonathan got her jeans off easy enough. Then he took off her socks. He carefully sat her up on the bed so he could start undoing the buttons on her blouse. He slid the sleeves off her shoulders and she helped him to get it off.

Then he went to remove her bra, but she put her hands up to stop him.

‘I can manage…’ Jess said.

‘Really? Alright then. Here’s a night gown for you… Don’t ask.’ Jonathan chuckled as he passed her said gown.

‘Now I want to ask.’ Jess said as she pulled it on over her head.

She undone her bra and slid the straps off her arms and pulled her bra out. Jonathan watched in surprise.

‘You females and your bras amaze me sometimes.’ Jonathan chuckled. ‘It was left by Rachel a few months ago.’

‘Should have guessed.’ Jess laughed.

Jess lay down and got comfortable in the bed while Jonathan went to the bathroom to get sorted. When he came back through he was only in his boxers. Jess was a little surprised when he climbed into the bed next to her.

‘Wait, this is your room?’ Jess asked as he got comfortable next to her.

‘Yes. Why? What did you think it was?’

‘The spare room or something?’

‘Nope. This is my room. Now, get some sleep.’ Jonathan said as he turned off the lamp, putting them both into darkness.

‘Shh.’ Jonathan said after a few seconds of silence.

‘I didn’t say anything!’

‘You were thinking too loud.’ Jonathan chuckled.

‘You’re such an ass.’ Jess said as she pulled the blanket up around her and got herself comfortable.

‘I know.’ Jonathan chuckled.


	48. Chapter 48

Jess started to stir in the morning as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. But it wasn’t Loki’s arms. It was Jonathan’s. And memories from the previous night came flooding back to her. 

She was about to move but was frozen in place as she felt Jonathan’s hands start to wonder. One of his hands slid up across her stomach and he gave her breasts a squeeze in turn. Jess wasn’t sure why she had froze, but she found herself unable to say or do anything.

Her breathing got a little deeper as Jonathan’s hand slid down across her stomach and down over her thigh. He slid his hand underneath her night gown and up to the band of her knickers. 

Jess was completely torn. She found her body starting to respond to him. Part of her wanted him to continue, but another part of her wanted him to stop.

‘J… Jonathan.’ Jess whispered out as his hand slid underneath her knickers. 

‘Shhh. Just let it happen, darling.’ Jonathan whispered into her ear, making her shiver. 

As Jonathan touched her, she gasped out a little. His lips placed soft kisses across the top of her spine, making her shiver in response. His fingers teased through her folds and he was delighted to find her wet and responding to him. Even more so when she rolled over onto her back and spread her legs open, giving him better access.

‘Mmm. That’s a good girl.’ He whispered as he slowly teased her, her clit getting a little bit of attention every so often as he slowly teased her.

Jess couldn’t help but melt into the mattress from the way he was speaking to her and from the way his fingers were playing her body like a fine tuned instrument. 

‘Please.’ Jess gasped out. 

‘Please, what?’ Jonathan teased.

‘Make me cum. Please.’ She whispered.

‘Since you asked so nicely.’ Jonathan purred. 

He inserted two fingers inside of Jess and curled them just so against her G spot. His thumb pressed down on her clit and he brought her to orgasm in seconds. 

‘Gorgeous.’ Jonathan grinned as he kissed her temple softly. 

He ran his fingers lightly across the top of her chest, making her giggle lightly. He then took hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. He held her face steady as he leaned down and kissed her. Jess took a few moments before she responded to his kissing and started to kiss him back.

Jonathan slid over the top of her and his hands roamed all over her body. He left her lips and started to kiss down her chest, annoyed by the nightgown in his way. So he grabbed the hem of it and pulled it up and off over her arms with a little help from her. Jonathan let out a growl as he leaned down and kissed over her breasts.

Jess closed her eyes and moaned out as he worked his way down, delivering kisses on her body as he went down. He reached her abdomen and planted a few kisses across her skin before removing her knickers. 

Jonathan crawled back up over her body, positioning himself between her legs as he reached down and pulled his boxers down far enough to get his cock out.

Jess was away to say something when he crushed his lips against hers. His hands took hold of hers and he entwined his fingers with her own. Jess whimpered against his mouth when she felt his cock brush against her pussy.

Jonathan moved his hips in a way that caused his cock to brush against her clit, before then reaching down with one hand to guide himself inside of her. 

‘Oh god’ Jess gasped out as he entered her smoothly in one motion.

He started to move his hips in a good rhythm as he latched down onto her shoulder. Jess closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust into her, hitting all the right spots.

Jonathan loved the way she felt around him. How her body squeezed down on his cock in the most delicious way. He never wanted to leave her body, he wanted to freeze time and stay like that forever.

But his needs soon took over and he had to pick up the pace. But that’s when Jess cried out in pleasure and it shocked both of them with what she said.

‘Oh god, Loki.’ 

Jess’ eyes flew open when she realised what she had just said. Jonathan was shocked aswell as he stopped his movement completely and leaned up a little to look Jess in the eye.

‘Oh fuck. Oh shit. I’m so sorry, Jonathan. I… We need to stop. Please. I’m sorry.’ Jess said in a panic as she suddenly realised just how wrong it was what they were doing.

Jonathan was so shocked that he didn’t move, until she started to struggle under him and hit at his chest.

‘Jonathan. Please, get off of me.’ She asked.

‘Sorry.’ He said as he pulled out of her and rolled over to the side of the bed. 

‘I’m so sorry… This should never have happened. Oh god.’ Jess said as she jumped off the bed and grabbed her clothes. 

I’m sorry.’ Jonathan said just before she left the room.

‘This wasn’t just you… It was me too. I’m sorry too.’ Jess said as she looked back at him, genuine guilt and apology filled her face.

Jonathan sighed and lay down on the bed when she left. He couldn’t believe he was such an idiot. To think that he could have her. Loki’s girl. He wasn’t sure if he was more angry or hurt. Angry that he had allowed himself to go that far with Jess, even though he did have big feelings for her. And also upset that she had obviously been thinking of Loki while he was fucking her.

‘What have I done?’ Jonathan said as he ran a hand down his face.


	49. Chapter 49

Jess got a taxi back home after she had left Jonathan’s. She couldn’t believe what she had done and what nearly happened. She felt dirty for some reason and as soon as she got home, she went straight into the shower.

When she came out, she had a text from Jonathan.

_J: Hey, Jess. I just want to make sure you got home ok. I’m sorry about this morning. I know it shouldn’t have happened. I let my feelings get way out of control and it should not have happened. I’m sorry. X_

Jess started to cry after she read his text. She was feeling so guilty and awful for Loki. What would he say or do when he found out? He would be devastated. She just hoped so much that he would forgive her. She felt like such a hypocrite aswell after what had happened with her and Natasha.

After thinking things through for a few minutes, she responded to him.

_J: Hi. I’m sorry aswell. Not only for allowing it to happen, but for what I said too… That can never happen again. It should never have happened in the first place. I love Loki more than anything. I belong with him. Thank you for being understanding. x_

Jess phoned Rachel and asked her to come round as soon as she could. And she could always rely on Rachel as she appeared within the hour.

‘What’s up? You’ve not taken more drugs, have you?’ Rachel asked as they sat down.

‘No… Worse.’ Jess sighed.

‘Worse? Come on, spill. You’re worrying me now.’

‘Last night I was really drunk, as you know. So Jonathan was driving me home. Well, he took me back to his place because he didn’t want me to be alone in that state.’

‘Ohhh, I don’t like where this is going.’ Rachel said as she got more comfortable.

‘Well, nothing happened that night. But when I woke up the next morning, he was getting touchy feely… And one thing led to another.’ Jess sighed.

‘Oh my god. You done it?’ Rachel squealed.

‘Well, yeah. But, half way through I um… I kind of said Loki’s name. And then I realised what we were doing. I had him stop and get off me. I think I hurt his feelings a bit aswell. But I just… I shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t have allowed it. Then he text me this.’ Jess showed Rachel the texts they had shared that morning.

‘Wow. This is… Wow.’ Rachel said, clearly shocked at what had happened.

‘I feel so awful for Loki. What am I going to do? Do I tell him or do I not?’

‘Calm down, Jess. It will be ok.’ Rachel said as she tried to soothe her friend.

‘I think you should tell him. Loki loves you and it’s obvious that you love him. The fact you called out his name while having sex with Jonathan is clear of that. I think if you are honest with Loki, that’s the best thing to do. Better that than have him find out further down the line and know you’ve been lying and sneaky behind his back.’ Rachel said.

‘Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Oh man, he’s going to hit the roof.’ Jess flopped back onto the sofa with a sigh.

‘It will be alright. I’m sure of it.’ Rachel said.

  
Loki arrived home the following afternoon. Jess ran to him when he walked in and she hugged him tightly.

‘Hello, little one.’ He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

‘I missed you. So much. Never leave me again.’ She said as she buried her face into his chest.

‘Aww, I missed you too. I should take you with me next time then.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

‘Is everything ok?’ He asked as he leaned back to look at her, sensing something was up.

‘I… I have something I need to tell you actually.’ Jess said as she looked down anxiously.

Loki gripped her chin and tilted her head back so she had to look him in the eye.

‘What’s happened? You’ve not taken drugs, have you?’ He asked firmly.

‘No. I haven’t. It’s… I don’t know. Worse, maybe.’ Jess said as her lip started to tremble and she felt like she was about to cry, but she tried to hold it in.

‘Jessica, tell me.’ Loki said as he held her cheeks in his hands.

‘I slept with Jonathan.’


	50. Chapter 50

‘You what?!’ Loki asked, shocked.

‘I slept with Jonathan. He took me back to his after the party as I was really drunk. We slept in the same bed but it wasn’t until morning anything happened. I’m so sorry.’ Jess said as she started to cry.

‘Tell me everything. Exactly what happened.’ Loki growled angrily as he started to pace back and fore on front of Jess.

‘I had just woken up and he was, behind me. His hands started to wonder and then he was on top of me. I was, shocked. But I didn’t stop him. We started to have sex and then… Then half way through I freaked out and realised what I was doing. He stopped and let me go, I came back here. That’s it. I’m so so sorry, Loki. I don’t know what I was thinking. Why I let it happen.’ Jess cried hysterically.

‘I’m going to fucking kill him.’ Loki snarled as he turned and went towards the lift.

‘Loki, please.’ Jess said as she grabbed his arm.

‘Let me go, Jess. You stay here. I mean it.’ He said to her angrily.

Jess let go of his arm and took a step back. She looked down to the floor and nodded, letting him leave in the lift.

  
Loki got to Jonathan’s and he nearly knocked the door down with the force he knocked on it with. Jonathan opened the door and was startled when Loki pounced on him. They started scrapping in the hall and Loki punched his face before pinning him down to the floor.

‘YOU BASTARD. YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRL WHILE I WAS GONE!’ Loki roared at him.

‘I’m sorry! It was a mistake. We should never have done it. She called out your name while we were doing it. She loves you. It meant nothing.’ Jonathan cried out as he tried to get Loki off of him.

‘LIAR. You just couldn’t wait to get her alone. When I wasn’t around. You just had to try and steal her off me, didn’t you?’ Loki said as he put his hands around his throat and he started to choke him.

‘Loki. Please. No. It wasn’t like that.’ Jonathan struggled to say as he continued to try and push Loki off.

‘I’m going to kill you!’ Loki screamed at him.

‘LOKI! STOP!’ Robert shouted as he grabbed Loki and pulled him off Jonathan.

Rachel rushed down to see if Jonathan was ok. They had arrived at the right time as Jonathan gasped to get air back into his lungs.

‘LET ME GO!’ Loki shouted at Robert.

‘You need to calm down, boss.’ Robert said as he held Loki back.

‘I’m sorry, Loki. I truly am.’ Jonathan said as he stood up, shakily.

‘Loki please. Go back to Jess. She needs you.’ Rachel pleaded to Loki.

Loki looked at Rachel and he calmed down a little. Robert turned him around and directed him out of Jonathan’s house. Loki got free from his grip out in the garden.

‘ARGHHH!’ Loki yelled as he kicked at the wall.

‘If you EVER go near my girl again. I swear to you, I WILL kill you. I mean it Jonathan, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM JESS!’ Loki shouted back into the house from the garden.

Rachel rushed out to Loki while Robert went back inside and shut the door.

‘Loki. I know what happened is wrong. But she told me herself she called out YOUR name. She regrets it so much. She feels awful.’ Rachel said as she followed him.

Loki stopped when he reached his car. He looked to Rachel and his eyes softened a little, but he said nothing as he got into his car to drive back home.

  
Jess was pacing back and fore. She was so nervous and scared. She had no idea what Loki would do to Jonathan. That’s why she had called Rachel. She had been with Robert so said they would go round. Jess just hoped that it wasn’t too late.

‘Was he a good fuck?’ Loki’s voice startled her. She spun around to see him standing by the lift, arms crossed over his chest. He looked angry. Really angry.

‘What? No. It was a mistake Loki. A stupid mistake. I will never forgive myself.’ Jess said as she rushed over to him.

But he shocked her as he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall roughly. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them straight up above her and his other hand went to her throat.

‘Tell me the truth. Did you really call out my name?’ Loki asked as he pressed a little on her neck, blocking her airway for a split second.

‘Yes. I did.’ Jess sobbed.

She wasn’t scared though, she knew he would never hurt her. Not like he was threatening to anyway. She was worried though, worried how it would affect their relationship. The thought of losing him broke her.

‘Did he make you cum?’ Loki asked in a snarl.

When Jess didn’t respond, he squeezed her neck again, in a threatening manner.

‘DID HE?!’ He shouted at her, his face merely inches away from hers.

‘Yes.’ Jess whimpered through her tears.

‘Did he cum inside you?’

‘NO! He didn’t. We stopped. We realised what we were doing and stopped well before then.’ Jess said quickly as she gasped for some air.

Loki was breathing heavy and his nose was scrunched up as he glared at her. She had no idea what to do or say next. But she thought perhaps doing and saying nothing was best.

‘Do you love him?’ Loki asked, his voice calming a little and sounding more hurt than anything.

‘No. I don’t. Not in that way.’ Jess said truthfully. 

And Loki believed her.

He stared into her eyes for a minute, then he crushed his lips against hers. She couldn’t breathe as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and squeezed on her neck again. But she didn’t dare try and stop him.

He stepped back from her a little, dropping all contact. He was breathing really heavy still as his chest heaved with each breath, his eyes were angry but Jess could see a hunger mixed in them aswell.

He lunged back for her, and before Jess knew what was happening he had thrown her over his shoulder and was carrying her to the bedroom.

Jess wasn’t sure what to think of his actions. But it was better than him ignoring her, that she was sure and glad of. But she still had no idea how he was going to be or what he would do when they got into the bedroom.

Loki threw Jess down onto the bed. She fell onto her back and gasped as Loki pounced on top of her. He pushed her arms up above her and growled deeply as he bit down hard on her neck.

‘Don’t you DARE move your arms.’ He growled over her skin as he marked her.

Jess didn’t risk saying anything. She kept quiet and allowed Loki to do what he wanted to do. Or more so, what he _needed_ to do.

What did shock Jess though was the way that Loki ripped her clothes off. It took him no time at all as he threw all her shredded clothes onto the floor. He covered her body in bites, leaving harsh marks all over her body.

‘ _This_ is MINE.’ Loki snarled as he cupped her pussy briefly.

‘ _You_ are MINE. You belong to ME. You are to NEVER EVER even think about laying with another. Do I make myself clear?’ Loki growled angrily as he crawled back up over her body, knocking her legs apart so he could lay between them.

‘Yes, Sir. I’m so sorry.’ Jess whimpered.

Loki snarled again and crushed his lips against hers again before he thrust his tongue into her mouth, causing their teeth to clash from his roughness. He bit down hard on her lower lip and tugged, making her bleed a little and whimper out in pain.

Loki reached down and roughly grabbed her thighs, he pulled them up to wrap around his waist and without any more warning he forced his cock roughly into her pussy. Luckily for Jess, she was already turned on enough and her body accepted him greedily.

She didn’t want to admit it at the time, but the way Loki was being with her was a huge turn on. The way he was being possessive over her and marking her. How rough he was being. Yet she did still feel guilty and upset for what she had done.

One of Loki’s hands went back up to hold her wrists together tightly. He used the other hand to wrap around her neck. Jess gasped as he blocked off her airway for a few rough thrusts before letting her breathe again.

‘Your _breath_ even belongs to me.’ Loki growled as he squeezed her neck again, in meaning.

Sound of skin on skin could be heard as he pounded into Jess. Jess could only tremble and whimper underneath him as he attacked her body in a frenzy of lust and possessiveness. She had never seen him quite like this before. It scared her a little, yet also fueled her own pleasure on.

Jess squeezed down on Loki’s cock, that caused him to falter in his thrusts and he lost control completely. He forced himself in as deep as he could get and he came inside her at the same time as Jess came.

Loki was breathing hard as he kept his hand across her neck. He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead against hers. He had calmed down a lot now after getting all of his frustrations out on her.

‘We are leaving, tomorrow.’ He said between taking deep breaths.

‘What?’ Jess asked, startled.

‘We need a holiday… Just you and me.’


	51. Chapter 51

A holiday away had been exactly what Loki and Jess needed. They went to Florida for 3 weeks. Jonathan had been a bit worried when they first left, in case Loki was going to do something to Jess. But Rachel assured him that he wasn’t dangerous with her. She even showed him the texts she got from Jess, proving that she was perfectly safe and happy with Loki.

Loki hadn’t mentioned much more about what had went on between Jess and Jonathan. Apart from asking whether she really did shout out Loki’s name in the middle of it. When Jess had promised him that he did, he burst out laughing and said how Jonathan had deserved it.

He made sure over and over that Jess was sorry and knew she belonged to him. That he wouldn’t stand for it again if she slept with another. She couldn’t be more apologetic, and they both got through it. Loki felt he had started it all by allowing Jonathan to share her that first night.   
  


The couple came back 3 weeks later, with lovely sun tans and smiling faces.

Though when they saw Jonathan, Loki’s arm had automatically went around Jess’ waist and he pulled her in close as he glared at Jonathan. He still hated him for what he had done.

While he was able to forgive Jess for what had happened, he knew it would be more difficult to forgive Jonathan. So things were frosty between the two friends for a while.

Rachel had picked up on the awkwardness between Loki and Jonathan. So she stepped in to try and help.

‘Jess, come and tell me all about your holiday. I hope you took plenty of pictures.’ Rachel said as she took Jess’ hand and dragged her away from the men.

‘I took loads. I can’t wait to show you.’ Loki heard Jess say before they disappeared downstairs.

‘You look good, nice and tanned.’ Jonathan said to try and break the awkward silence.

‘It was very warm.’ Loki said flatly as he moved past Jonathan to go behind the bar.

‘Look. I know nothing I can say will make up for what I done. But I am truly sorry. I want to move on and forget about it all. I love you, man. I have never regretted something so much in my life. It was not worth it, at all.’ Jonathan said to him.

Loki just carried on with what he was doing. Only giving him a small nod of acknowledgement.

Jonathan took that as better than him trying to kill him still. He knew it would take a long time to build up his trust again. Especially around Jess. But he was going to do his best to do it.

He no longer felt the same pull towards Jess. He wasn’t sure if it was because of how Loki reacted or if it was because of Jess calling out Loki’s name while they were having sex. Or maybe just a 3 week break of not seeing her was what was needed in the first place. Either way, he felt relieved that he didn’t feel the same pull towards her anymore. He only hoped he really could move on this time and show Loki that too and keep the peace between the gang. The last thing he wanted was to ruin things between them all and lose any of them.

After Jess showed Rachel all of the pictures, Loki and Jess headed home to unwind for the rest of the day. They had just popped into the club to say hi to everyone and see what was happening.

When they got back home, Jess collapsed down onto the bed with a sigh.

‘Oh man. I absolutely loved our holiday but it is so nice to be back to our own bed.’ She said as she rolled over onto her back to look up at the ceiling.

But her view was soon blocked by Loki’s grinning face appearing over the top of her as he leaned over her.

‘It certainly is.’ He purred and leaned down to kiss along her jaw, making her moan.

‘I was thinking we should maybe look into investing in a villa over there. What do you think?’ Loki asked between covering Jess’ face in kisses.

‘That sounds like a wonderful idea.’ Jess agreed.

Loki managed to drag himself away from Jess so they could unpack their things. Jess had her back turned to Loki for a moment, but when he called her name and she looked round, she nearly collapsed with laughter.

He was wearing the goofy mask that they had bought when they went to Disney World.

‘What’s so funny?’ Loki asked in his best goofy voice. That just made Jess laugh even more.

‘You’re such a goofball.’ She laughed as she walked over to him and pulled the mask up so she could kiss him.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and held her in close to him.

‘That holiday was just what we needed, wasn’t it?’ He asked as he nuzzled his nose against her own.

‘It sure was. I love you so much, Loki.’ She smiled up at him.

‘I love you more.’ He grinned and closed the distance between them again for another kiss.  
  


Jess had decided to change into her PJs for the evening to get comfortable. She had taken off her top and she was looking at herself in the mirror when Loki came back into the bedroom. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his chin onto her shoulder.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked as he noticed her pouting.

‘I’ve put on a bit of weight.’ She frowned.

‘We did eat a lot of food. But it was totally worth it.’ Loki chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

‘Hmm. No more junk food for me.’ She said as she turned around in his arms to face him.

‘What have I told you before about worrying about your weight? You only live once, enjoy yourself. Don’t worry about what you eat.’ Loki said as he tapped her on the nose playfully.

‘I know, I know. But I still don’t want to get too fat.’ Jess said.

‘Well, we will just have to do more exercise.’ Loki said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

‘More than we already do?’ Jess asked as she laughed, knowing exactly what kind of exercise Loki was meaning.

‘Yes. Instead of just once or twice a day. We should make it at least 4 times a day.’ Loki laughed evilly as he picked Jess up and carried her over to the bed, making her squeal.

‘I will never be able to walk if we do.’ Jess laughed.

‘Exactly.’ Loki grinned as they toppled down onto the bed.   
  


**2 Weeks Later**

Things were still a bit frosty between Loki and Jonathan. Loki was always over protective of Jess when the three were in the same room. He didn’t let her out of his sight. And he never allowed her to be alone with Jonathan. But neither of them could really blame him after what had happened.

But Jonathan soon had Loki’s trust back after they went on a drugs deal together. It had went wrong as the buyers were trying to double cross them to get more money. Harry had taken a hit to his shoulder. Loki would have been shot if Jonathan hadn’t reacted quickly enough and shot the guy that was aiming his gun at Loki.

Loki had his fair share in killings with his daggers that night. But his main concern had been getting Harry to hospital as quickly as possible. Luckily, he was going to be ok. No main arteries were hit, he was very lucky.

But the whole gang had flocked to the hospital again to see him and support him. Loki had thanked Jonathan for saving him. They hugged aswell and Jonathan was relieved that Loki still obviously loved him in some way.

He didn’t want to lose his best friend.

And neither did Loki.

  
It was the morning after, Jess had woken up before Loki and had ran into the bathroom to puke. Loki heard her so was straight in after her.

‘Oh, darling. Shh, it’s alright. Better out than in.’ He soothed her as he held her hair up out of the way and rubbed her back softly.

Once she was finished he grabbed a wash cloth and gently wiped her face. He pulled her into his arms and sat on the floor with her on his lap. He continued to rub her back and hold her in close to his chest.

‘Did you eat something bad?’ Loki asked.

‘I don’t know. I don’t think so.’ Jess said as she tried to think what could have caused it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. And then it was like they both had the same thought at the same time.

‘Is there any chance you could be pregnant?’ Loki asked at the same time Jess spoke aswell.

‘Could I be pregnant?’

‘When was your last injection?’ Loki asked.

‘Last week. I’ve not missed one yet.’ Jess said as she looked up at Loki.

‘Well, we both know it’s not 100%... You have gained a little weight and your breasts do seem, fuller.’ Loki said as he flickered his eyes down to said breasts.

‘Yeah…’ Jess said quietly as she looked down to her hands in her lap.

‘I should go and get a pregnancy test.’ Jess suggested.

‘Yes, indeed. Wait here, go and rest. I will go to the shop and get one. I won’t be long.’ Loki said as he lifted Jess up and carried her to the bed.

He placed her down and tucked her back in. Kissing her forehead he smiled at her and then left to go and get a pregnancy test.   
  


He wasn’t gone long at all. He was back within half an hour and Jess went into the bathroom to take it.

Loki paced outside the door as he waited, impatiently.

Jess opened the door, the test in her hands as she looked up at Loki.

‘Well?’


	52. Chapter 52

‘Well? Is it positive?’ Loki asked, desperate to know.

‘We’re having a baby.’ Jess said as she looked up at Loki in complete shock.

Loki let out a squeal of excitement and he picked up Jess and spun her around excitedly, making her laugh with him.

‘We are going to be parents! Oh my god.’ Loki said as he placed Jess down carefully to her feet so he could hold her face in his hands and kiss her repeatedly.

‘This is the best news, ever.’ Loki beamed happily.

‘I know. I can’t believe it!’ Jess laughed.

‘Although, are we ready for this? I mean, I was on the injection for a reason.’ Jess said as it suddenly hit her that there was a little baby growing inside of her.

‘Of course we are, love. It maybe is unexpected and a bit sooner than we would have liked. But we will be great parents. You do want this baby, right? Because if you don’t, please tell me. I’m not going to force you into giving birth if this is something you don’t want. We will discuss it properly and it is your body after all.’ Jess cut off Loki’s worried ramblings with a finger to his lips.

‘I want this baby, without a doubt... I would never be able to just get rid of him or her.’ Jess smiled up at Loki and his face softened, instantly smiling.

‘I love you, Jess.’ Loki said as he closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

‘I can’t believe I have a little baby growing inside of me. It’s so.... Odd.’ Jess said as she stood back a little and looked down at her stomach.

Loki crouched down on front of her and lifted up her t shirt. He placed his hands onto the side of her stomach and he started speaking to her stomach.

‘Hello in there, little baby. You probably aren’t even that big yet. But your mummy and daddy already love you and we can’t wait to meet you.’ Loki finished with a kiss to Jess’ stomach, making her giggle as she smiled fondly down at Loki. 

Her heart melted completely and she felt all her worries flood away. She knew he would be a fantastic daddy. And thinking about seeing Loki cradling a little baby totally had her trembling at the knees and her heart melting. 

‘We should get you to the clinic to get a scan, see how far along you are. And then we will need to tell the gang.’ Loki said excitedly as he grabbed his phone to call the doctors for an appointment. 

Jess laughed and sat down on the bed. She knew Loki would become even more protective over her now. She wasn’t quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Once Loki came off the phone, he crawled onto the bed and pulled Jess onto his lap. He kissed her head and kept stroking his hand over her tummy. 

‘Appointment is tomorrow at 10am.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head again.

‘That’s quick.’ Jess said as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

‘I know. We got lucky as there was a cancellation.’ Loki grinned.

‘I’ll need to phone the doctor aswell, to say I won’t be getting the injection again.’ Jess said.

‘I can’t believe my sperm still wasn’t put off by the injection. I must have super sperm.’ Loki grinned triumphantly.

‘Super sperm? Really?’ Jess asked with a laugh as she looked at him.

‘Yes! Da da da daaa, Super Sperm!’ Loki said in a super hero - sing song voice, making Jess fall into fits of the giggles on his lap.

‘Oh dear. This poor baby does not know what they have in store for them.’   
  


‘Are you alright, darling?’ Loki asked the following morning.

He had woken up to find Jess standing at the mirror, looking at her stomach.

‘Yeah…’ She said, but it wasn’t very convincing and Loki knew she wasn’t alright.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki asked as he rushed over to her and wound his arms around his girl.

‘I just… I’m terrified.’ Jess sighed as she turned around in his arms to hug into him. Loki held her tighter to him.

‘What’s scaring you?’ He asked softly.

‘We’re having a baby. My body is going to change. I’m going to give birth. And what if I’m not a good mum? What if the baby hates me? What if I mess up completely? I don’t know if I’m cut out to be a mum.’ Jess started to sob into Loki’s shirt.

‘Shhh, little one. It’s alright. Look at me, here.’ Loki said as he soothed Jess and gently cupped her cheeks into his hands and lifted her head up so he was looking right at her.

‘Your body is going to change, but for the better for our baby. It won’t stay like that forever. I will be with you every single step of the way of this pregnancy. I will be holding your hand the entire time. You are stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for, darling. And the baby will absolutely adore you and love you. As I do. You are going to be an amazing mummy and your maternal instincts will kick in and you’ll know exactly what to do. It will all be ok. Baby steps each day, literally.’ Loki smiled and kissed her forehead.

Jess let out a big sigh as she had been holding her breath.

‘You always know exactly how to make me feel better.’

‘I know.’ Loki chuckled cockily. ‘Now, give me a smile.’ He said as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

Jess looked up at him and smiled, earning a large smile back from him.

‘That’s my good girl. You are going to do just fine.’ He said as he took her into his arms and cradled her head against his chest.


	53. Chapter 53

‘I HAVE SUPER SPERM!’ Loki announced to everyone that was in the club.

Rachel and Triss burst out laughing as they looked over at Jess and Loki.

‘What are you on about?’ Robert asked.

Everyone that was there crowded around Loki and Jess, wondering what was going on.

‘We, my dear friends, are having a baby.’ Loki said excitedly as he squeezed Jess tightly by his side.

‘Oh my god. Seriously?’ Rachel squealed.

‘Yep. We just went to the clinic. I’m just over 5 weeks along. No scan available yet, but in another few weeks’ time I’ll get one.’ Jess explained to her friends.

‘Congratulations, man.’ Robert said as he gave Loki a hug and pat on the back.

‘Wow, that’s amazing news. A little Loki and Jess running around. Adorable!’ Triss said as she hugged both Jess and Loki.

‘I thought you were on the injection though?’ Rachel asked.

‘Yeah, it’s not planned. There’s like a 1% chance or something that it won’t work.’ Jess shrugged.

‘That’s why I must have super sperm.’ Loki grinned.

Everyone burst out laughing again and Jess just shook her head.

‘I am never going to hear the end of this one.’ Jess sighed as she elbowed Loki in the side playfully.

‘You love it really, darling. Don’t deny it.’ Loki chuckled and poked Jess in her side.

‘What’s going on?’ Jonathan asked as he came upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

‘Jess and I are having a baby.’ Loki grinned.

Jonathan looked between Loki and Jess for a second. Then he put on a smile and congratulated them. But Jess had a weird feeling when he hugged her. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it though.

Loki took Jess home and sat her onto his lap on the sofa.

‘Now, I think you know already, but no drugs at all now. And no alcohol either. Right?’ Loki said rather firmly as he ran his fingers in circles over her stomach.

‘I know. I wouldn’t want to risk anything with the baby.’ Jess said as she nuzzled into Loki’s neck, trembling a little from his light touch.

‘Good girl.’ Loki kissed her nose playfully.

  
Later in the day Jess was working at the club. Loki was already telling her she didn’t have to now, but she was having none of it. She wanted to work, she enjoyed it. If Loki had his own way, he would have her locked up in the bedroom for the duration of her pregnancy.

‘I’m just going to do a few things in my office. If there’s any trouble, just come get me. Ok?’ Loki said to Jess.

‘Yeah, I’ll be fine. You worry too much already.’ Jess said as she pushed him away in a playful manner.

‘Alright, alright.’ Loki groaned and left her to it at the bar with Triss.

Jonathan noticed Loki going to his office so he took that chance to speak to Jess. He excused them from Triss and took her to the side.

‘How far along are you?’ He asked.

‘Around 5 weeks. Why?’ Jess asked, confused.

‘Is it… Is it possible it could be mine?’ Jonathan asked.

Jess felt her stomach drop.

‘No. It’s Loki’s.’ Jess said firmly as her face hardened.

‘Jess. We had sex 5 weeks ago. This baby could well be mine.’ Jonathan pushed.

‘No. It’s not yours, Jonathan. Besides, you pulled out and was nowhere near coming.’ Jess whispered back to him.

‘You know as well as I do that sperm can come out with pre-cum.’ Jonathan said firmly as he held her arm.

‘Let me go. This baby is Loki’s.’ Jess hissed at him.

Jonathan let go of her arm and stepped back a little.

‘How do you know for sure?’ He asked.

‘Because… Because I just know, ok? The chance of it being yours is ridiculous.’ Jess said and she pushed past him, back to the bar.

For the rest of the night, Jess was distracted. At the back of her mind she had thought about there being a chance of the baby being Jonathan’s. But it was a small chance. A very small chance. But it was there, in her mind nonetheless. And she hated the fact that there was any doubt at all in her mind about the baby’s real father.

It obviously had not crossed Loki’s mind at all. He had not mentioned anything about it.

Jess wasn’t sure what to do. Loki was so happy and excited about being a father. She didn’t want to ruin that for him, at all. 

  
When it was time to close the club, Jess waited until Loki was distracted with counting up the money, then she went to find Jonathan. She found him downstairs doing stock taking in the cellar.

‘Alright, darling?’ Jonathan asked.

‘Not really, no… You’re not going to tell Loki that you think the baby might be yours, are you?’ Jess asked cautiously.

‘No. Then he would really kill me. But he will have to find out soon. If this baby is mine, I will not stand by and watch another man raise what is mine.’ Jonathan said and Jess was sure she could see his eyes darken a little as he spoke.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Jess asked as she crossed her arms over. She wasn’t liking where the conversation was going, at all.

‘It means, that I want a DNA test done to see who the father is.’  
  


Jess was even more stressed than ever after hearing Jonathan wanted a test done to see who the father was. She wasn’t sure if it was just her hope, or if she could genuinely feel that the baby was Loki’s. But she desperately wanted it to be. She had no idea what she would do or how she would cope if by some crazy reason that the baby was Jonathan’s.

There was also two problems with Jonathan wanting a test done. 1, a test could only be done once the baby was born. And 2, she would have to tell Loki about the possibility. That was not going to go down well, at all. She had no idea how she was even going to tell him. 

Or when to tell him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's been a lot of people saying things about how pre cum has no sperm in it and blah blah.  
> There is no sperm IN the pre cum. But it can CARRY sperm. As when a guy ejaculates, there can be some sperm leftover in his tube or whatever, so then the pre cum can pick it up on it's way out. So people CAN get pregnant because of the pre cum, even if the guy pulls out before ejaculation. The chance is higher if the guy has just wanked one out before hand. There's less chance apparently if he goes for a piss first, as it tends to clear the sperm out.  
> Hope that clears up the confusion for anyone!

7 Weeks Later

Jess giggled as she felt Loki’s fingers lightly tickling up her spine. As he reached the top, his fingers were replaced with his lips as he kissed the top of her spine softly.

‘Mmm. How’s mummy doing this morning?’ He whispered over her skin as one of his hands reached round to splay across her stomach.

Jess was starting to show now with a slight bump in her tummy. She had noticed that as her pregnancy went on, Loki may have gotten gentler with her when it came to sex, but he had also become a lot hornier than normal. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

‘Mummy is doing ok. Glad the sickness seems to have passed. Excited to get the scan later.’ Jess said as she rolled over onto her back and looked round at Loki. He grinned down at her and kissed her on the lips.

Loki’s hand continued to stroke over her stomach, he loved the feeling of her muscles contracting from his touch and the way she trembled slightly.

‘I love the effect I still have on you, little one.’ Loki purred as he nuzzled into her neck and nibbled on her skin.

‘Oh god.’ Jess moaned out as she tilted her head further to the side, giving him more access to her neck.

‘Mmm, your breasts are already starting to get fuller.’ Loki growled as one of his hands slid upwards to cup and squeeze her breasts gently.

‘They aren’t the only thing that’s going to get larger.’ Jess mumbled as Loki climbed on top of her. 

He took her hands into his and pinned them down to the bed up at either side of her head. His nose was touching hers and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. 

‘You are and will always be perfect. I can’t wait to see your tummy swell even more as our baby grows inside you.’ Loki whispered as he closed the distance between their lips to kiss her.

The kiss started off slow and sensual, but it soon heated up and Jess was moving her hips upwards, as if in offering to him. She could feel his excitement rock hard against her.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Jess asked when Loki eventually released her lips.

‘Of course, little one.’ He purred and started to kiss her neck and shoulder again, distracting her. 

‘Do you have a pregnancy kink?’ Jess felt her cheeks heat up as soon as the words left her lips.

Loki chuckled darkly against her neck, the vibrations sending Jess’ mind and body into a slight frenzy. 

Loki leaned up a little so he could look into Jess’ eyes. Jess noticed his eyes were a little darker and filled with lust as he gazed down at her.

‘Yes, I believe I do. I didn’t think I did, but seeing your body changing like it is, and knowing that it’s because of me, turns me on to no end. The knowledge that there is a life, a bit of me and a bit of you, growing inside of your tummy... It’s incredible.’ Loki said as he released one of her hands so he could reach down and stroke her stomach. 

Jess suddenly felt a pang of guilt shoot through her. She was really starting to worry more and more about the whole Jonathan situation. Even though she knew the chance was very, very, small. It still worried her.

‘Are you alright, little one?’ Loki asked as he noticed her slight change in demeanor. 

‘Yes. Just fuck me now, please.’ She begged as she wriggled underneath him.

‘With great pleasure.’ He growled.

 

‘Nervous?’ Loki asked Jess as he gave her hand a squeeze. 

‘Very. I just hope everything is ok.’ Jess said as she leaned into Loki and rested her head against his shoulder.

The were in the waiting room at the clinic. Jess was getting a scan done. 

They were both so excited to be finally getting their first glimpse of their baby. Jess could nearly feel and see Loki buzzing with excitement next to her. It made her heart melt completely at how excited he was about becoming a daddy. 

When they were finally called through, Loki kept a tight hold of Jess’ hand as she lay down and got comfortable.

‘This might be a little cold.’ The nurse warned Jess as she squirted some gel onto her stomach.

Jess’ muscles on her stomach contracted a little and she let out a small hiss from the cold. That made Loki chuckle as he brought her hand up to his lips and thought back to the previous week when he had used ice cubes on her body one night. 

‘Alright, here is your baby. There’s the heartbeat and... Hmm.’ The nurse went silent after pointing out the heartbeat, which made Jess and Loki’s heart sink, worried that there was something wrong. 

‘Sorry about that. But it seems you have twins.’ 

Loki’s eyes widened and Jess’ mouth fell open at the news. 

‘Seriously?’ They both asked at the same time.

‘Yes. Here is one heartbeat. And here is the other one.’ The nurse said as she pointed out the two heartbeats. 

‘Wow.’ Loki said as he and Jess stared at the screen. 

Jess turned to look at Loki and he was so happy that she thought he would explode on the spot.

‘Can we get copies of the scan?’ Loki asked the nurse.

‘Of course. I’ll get a few printed out for you.’ The nurse smiled. 

‘That’s great. Thank you.’ 

 

Jess and Loki went straight to the club to show everyone the scan photos. When they got there, Dianne, Triss, Harry, Jonathan, Hans and Robert were all there. 

‘My sperm is even more magical than I first thought. There are twins growing inside of my girl.’ Loki announced to them all as he took out the scan pictures and handed them round. 

‘Wow. That’s amazing, congratulations you two!’ Dianne said excitedly.

Loki proudly wrapped his arm around Jess’ waist and he kissed the top of her head.

‘We should put one of them up in here on the fridge.’ Triss suggested as she pointed to the fridge behind the bar. 

‘Yes, excellent idea.’ Loki agreed.

When one of the photos was passed to Jonathan, Jess noticed his face light up a little, but then it fell again and the look on his face nearly broke Jess’ heart. 

‘Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you home.’ Loki said to Jess. 

‘We will need to re-organise the rota as Jess isn’t working now.’ Loki said to the rest of the gang. 

‘What? I can manage another while.’ Jess argued.

‘No. You are not to be lifting anything even remotely heavy or stressing yourself out. No arguing on this one.’ Loki said firmly.

Jess backed down easy enough, as the more she thought about it, she thought it wouldn’t be such a bad idea as it then meant that she would see less of Jonathan.


	55. Chapter 55

**18 Weeks Later**

‘Ow. Fuck!’ Jess yelped out as she stubbed her toe on the table.

Loki panicked and rushed straight through to her.

‘Are you ok? What happened? Are the babies ok?’ He asked in a blind panic.

‘I’m fine Loki. So are the babies. I just stubbed my toe.’ Jess assured him as she hobbled over to sit down on the sofa. Loki was hot on her heels and sat down by her.

‘Are you sure you’re ok?’ He asked again.

‘Yes, Loki. I’m sure.’ Jess giggled at Loki’s fussing.

He had gotten a lot more protective after the 12 weeks scan. Now that she was 30 weeks along, he was incredibly protective and attentive.

He had stopped having sex with her at about 20 weeks along, as he didn’t want to risk hurting the babies in any way. But every morning he woke Jess up with a raging erection when he laid eyes on her body. So every morning Jess put her hands and mouth to good use, and Loki done the same for her. He had also used her breasts most mornings until a few days ago, when her breasts became too tender.

He was also rubbing some soothing lotion onto her baby bump every night. It was supposed to help her skin stay healthy with all the stretching that was going on. He always took his time and spoke to the babies as he done it. A lot of the nights, especially of late, he could feel them moving or kicking.

Jess knew she was so lucky to have Loki. He was going to be an amazing daddy and she couldn’t wait for the babies to arrive.

‘We need to start thinking of baby names. Maybe we should have said yes to finding out about their sex.’ Jess said as she rubbed her stomach.

‘Well, let’s be prepared and have two names of each ready.’ Loki suggested as he pulled Jess onto his lap.

He covered her hand with his own and kissed the top of her head.

‘Loki Junior one and Loki Junior two.’ Loki chuckled, making Jess laugh.

‘In your dreams.’ She said as she punched him playfully in the arm.

‘I think we will just know when they’re born.’ Jess smiled.

‘Perhaps you are right.’ Loki chuckled.

  
**3 Weeks Later**

Loki and Jess were holding a baby shower at their apartment. The gang brought loads of gifts for the twins. Loki and Jess were completely overwhelmed by all of their generosity.

‘Thank you all for coming. We can’t thank you enough for all your support and presents. We have both decided that it would be silly to decide on god parents for our children. When they have such a large, caring and loving family. We want all of you to be involved in their lives and for them to grow up knowing who their family is.’ Loki announced to the gang.

‘You’re such a big sop.’ Rachel laughed.

‘I know.’ Loki chuckled with a sheepish look on his face.  
  


Jess had went into the kitchen while Loki and Harry started to move all the gifts into the recently modified nursery, which previously had been the spare room.

‘You haven’t told him yet.’ Jonathan said as he followed Jess into the kitchen.

‘I can’t do it, Jonathan. I have never seen him so happy before. I just can’t ruin it for him. These babies are his, I can feel it. And I spoke to the doctors, the chances of you being the father is like, 1%!’ Jess hissed at him.

‘Jess, that’s still a chance that I might be the father. Think how I must feel, wondering if those babies growing inside of you are mine or not. It’s torture. I can’t think of anything else but them. I would love for them to be Loki’s. I really would. But I can’t stop myself from wondering if they are mine. I don’t want to miss out on them growing up if they are mine. I swear, if they are Loki’s I will be so happy and relieved. As I don’t want them to be mine, I really don’t.’ Jonathan’s voice was shaky as he spoke and he made Jess feel awful.

‘Jonathan, I’m sorry. But we can’t even get the test done until they are born. I know it’s difficult, but don’t you think this is difficult for me too? My heart breaks every day seeing Loki so happy and completely unaware that there is a very small chance the twins might not be his. But I can’t do it, Jonathan. I simply can’t. If you want a DNA test done, you will have to be the one to speak to him about it yourself.’


	56. Chapter 56

**6 Weeks Later**

Jess was on the sofa just watching TV while Loki was washing up the dishes.

But Jess suddenly felt like she had wet herself and a surge of pain shot through her.

‘LOKI!’ She shouted out.

‘What is it, little one?’ Loki asked as he rushed through.

But as soon as he saw her, he knew immediately that it was time.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her out to the car. They had placed a bag in the car a few weeks ago so they were all prepared to make a quick getaway.

Loki made sure that Jess was comfortable in the passenger seat and that she was seat belted in, then he left for the hospital as quickly as he could.

As he drove there he called Jonathan to tell him that they were heading to the hospital and to let the others know. He also kept soothing Jess by placing his hand at the back of her neck and stroking her skin softly as he spoke to her calmly the whole way there.

‘Just keep breathing. You’re doing great, we will be there soon.’

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Loki carried her inside and then gently placed her into a wheelchair. A nurse soon went over to them and guided them to the maternity ward. She took them to a private room, as Loki had paid for it a few weeks ago so that everything was prepared for her. He wanted to make sure she got the best possible care and attention.

Jess’ contractions were quite close together as the nurses got her comfortable on the bed and Loki was right by her side.

‘Loki, I’m scared.’ Jess said between contractions.

‘I know, sweetheart. But you and the babies are going to be just fine. I’ll be here the entire time. I’m going nowhere. I love you, Jess.’ Loki said as he stroked her hair.

Jess had no idea if she would have been able to go through with it without Loki. He kept speaking to her as she started to push, on the nurses orders. But as she was pushing, she had never felt pain like it before. It was excruciating.

‘You’re doing great, darling.’ Loki said softly to her as he smoothed her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

‘YOU! YOU ASSHOLE DID THIS TO ME!’ She snarled at him angrily as she squeezed his hand really tight, causing Loki to gasp out from the pain, she had some strength in her when she wanted to.

Loki didn’t take her words to heart, he knew it was in the heat of the moment and he had expected some abuse from her. But it did make him rather amused.

‘One more push.’ The nurse said.

Jess screamed out in agony as she pushed one more time. Then she felt relief as the first baby came out. As soon as the baby was out, he started crying. One of the nurses took him away to the other side of the room to clean him up.

‘No time for rest, I’m afraid. Baby number two is coming.’ The nurse said as she got back into position.

‘I can’t do it again.’ Jess sobbed.

Loki’s heart hurt from seeing her in such pain and distress. But he knew it would be over soon and that it would all be worth it in the end. If he could have, he would have taken all the pain from her in a heartbeat.

‘Yes you can, love. You can do this. Just once more.’ Loki urged her on.

And she did.

Jess managed to give birth to two beautiful, healthy babies. They had one boy and one girl.

Loki held their baby girl in his arms and Jess held their baby boy. Jess couldn’t stop crying with happiness at finally being able to see her babies and hold them. Even Loki shed a few tears aswell as he gazed down at his babies.

‘I think we should call her Niva.’ Loki said.

‘Perfect… And how about Kalman.’ Jess suggested for their baby boy.

‘Perfect.’ Loki grinned at Jess.

Loki and Jess were over the moon as they held their new borns. Neither of them could quite believe it still.

Loki placed a gentle kiss to Jess’ forehead.

‘I’m so proud of you, little one. I love you.’ He whispered to her, making her smile.

‘I love you too.’ Jess whispered back as she smiled up at him.

But Jess’ smile soon faded as she looked towards the door. She could see Jonathan’s face at the small glass window, looking in at the happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... This was the last chapter of Dark Wishes! 
> 
> However, I have enjoyed it so much (and of course there is still so much more to go with Jess, Loki and Jonathan!) That there will be a sequel. 
> 
> It will be a week or two before I start working on it though. I have it all mapped out in my head, but I want to take a week or so out to concentrate on my other fics. As this one has completely taken over my brain, haha! :-D


	57. Link to the sequel

For anyone interested, the sequel can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8485339/chapters/19445050


End file.
